Injunction or Chance?
by MaronTodai
Summary: My turn on a Marriage-Law-Fic: Not everyone is content with the choice the ministry made for them but everyone is prepared to just give in and live as they are told to. Everyone except Fred. Can he be convinced that this marriage isn't only injunction?
1. 7 Letters to a major Change

**_Author's note:_** My second story! :) It's longer than my first one and much better written...at least in my opinion. I tried something new for me, writing with POVs! o.o I hope that you'll like it :) It's a marriage-law-fic and it's Fremione...shouldn't you like either the one or the other thing, I can only suggest you to leave this story behind you ^^'**  
><strong>Reviews are appreciated but please: I can't and won't change anything on the story as it's almost completely written. If I change something in the middle, the whole later parts won't work anymore, you see ^^''

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing but the story. All characters and the world belong to J.K. Rowling**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_- Seven Letters to a major Change –_

**~Hermione****'****s**** POV~**

Why do they take so long to wake up on Sundays? I have asked myself this question for … I don't know…my whole life? Yeah, this could be. At least every time I was at home on Sundays which wasn't that often when I think about the last few years. Whatever, if they don't get up soon, their coffee will be cold and I'll be gone without saying goodbye. Ouch…the thought of it hurts, so I'll better wake them up.

So I went up to my parent's room, quiet but quick. I wondered how I managed to do this but shook my head when I was in front of their room. I slowly opened the door, sneaked in and knelt down next to my father's side of the bed.

"Dad? You need to get up, it's late already." I whispered shaking him gently.

He groaned and opened one eye. "Mh? What is it?"

"The two of you need to stand up. I'll be leaving in half an hour and I would like to eat at least one toast with you. And your coffee's getting cold downstairs." I said calmly.

"Mh…Jean? Your daughter wants us downstairs for breakfast at…8 o'clock in the morning? Hermione, you said it's late!"

"It IS late, dad. And I'm still your daughter, too!" I was laughing as I knew that he had only said this as kind of a joke. Without saying another word, I switched on his bedside lamp, stood up and left their room so that they could get at least a bit ready for the day.

I've been together with my parents for three month now without once seeing my best friend Harry or my boyfriend Ron. They did help me searching for my parents but left as soon as we've found them and managed to give them back their proper memories. They wanted to give me some time with them but to be honest, I really prefer being at the Burrow. My parents know that and it had also been them to say I should go back to the Weasley's.

Five minutes later, my Mom and my Dad came down the stairs. Still not really awake but conscious enough to find their seats at our table and their pots filled with coffee. And, oh wonder, as soon as they had drunken one pot, they seemed to be in as a good mood as I was.

"So dear, what do you think you and your friends will do? Oh and why didn't Ron pick you up? We haven't seen him for so long!" asked my Mom looking at the jam suspiciously.

"Mom, it's normal jam from the supermarket, nothing from Honey Dukes or even WWW. What we'll do…uhm…I don't know. The same as we always do except saving the world as this is already finished. As for Ron…you know him, he's too lazy. He's maybe still fast asleep at the moment.

"And so we could have been!" said my father jokingly.

"Alright, for next time I know that I won't wake you up and just leave without saying goodbye." I retorted and bit into my toast.

He put his arm around my shoulder for a second and we both grinned at each other. Well…it could be fun with my parents, too, but not as much as I use to have when I'm at the Burrow.

Half an hour passed by quite fast as I had to see today. We had hardly started our breakfast when I had to stand up and go to my trunk. I really should leave my clothes at the Burrow this time.

"Alright Mom, Dad, I'll write to you and of course I'll also visit you as often as I can. Don't work too much and…Daddy…go back to bed, you're looking very bad."

He had to laugh about my comment even though it was absolutely true. Both of them hugged me tightly, said their usual words about behaviour and so on and then stepped back so that I had enough space to disapparate together with my trunk. The feeling of apparation was just as terrible as it always was. I still wonder how I had managed to never feel sick afterwards as I had to apparate a lot during our Horcrux Hunt.

I appeared few metres away from the Burrow at its yard. Slowly but surely I made my way to the house, got inside and was immediately hugged by Mrs. Weasley. Following her example, all the other Weasleys who were there – Ron, Fred, George and Mr. Weasley – as well as Harry did the same. Of course Ron was the one I hugged back tightly. I actually didn't really want to let him go but I had to as he and his family haven't finished breakfast yet. …Wait…Ron was already awake? Maybe I should make a red cross on the calendar; it's seldom that he is when it's only 8:30 in the morning.

I sat down between him and Harry and watched them eating Ham and Eggs. Sure Ron's behaviour at the table and his speed was slightly disgusting, but also funny. Well…I've only just found out that I thought about it as funny…which is funny, too. But anyway, that's not that important.

Later on I helped Mrs. Weasley, together with Ginny, cleaning the dishes while the boys sat down in the living room, playing and laughing about a new invention of Fred and George.

"So, have you planned something for today?" I asked Mrs. Weasley.

"No, dear, nothing." she simply answered.

I took a closer look at her. She looked…not good. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no…I'm just a little worried. Arthur told me about letters which should be sent out today. He couldn't tell me what they are about but that almost everyone will receive them. I just wonder…"

"Letters? Why didn't you tell me about them, Mom?" asked Ginny frowning.

"Uhm…excuse me but what should be so bad about letters?" I asked. Maybe the time with my parents wasn't that good. I felt like I didn't know anything about the wizarding world…but everyone would feel so when two witches gave you THAT look Ginny and Mrs. Weasley gave me.

"They are from the Ministry, dear and you know that even now this can't be a too good sign."

"I see…" I mumbled shaking my head slightly. Now I wondered, too…what could they want?

The answer flew in one hour later. An owl that was definitely from the Ministry itself flew through an open window and landed on the kitchen table. Everyone came running and Mr. Weasley untied seven letters from the owl's leg. It then flew away immediately.

"Seven…they are addressed to…let me see…Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny…and to Molly and me." said Mr. Weasley giving each of us our letters.

"Arthur! Ours is important…maybe we should open it before the other letters?" asked Mrs. Weasley slightly unsure.

Her husband nodded his head and then opened the letter. A piece of parchment was in there which he first of all read for himself. He paled a bit. What was wrong? We should get to know soon after. He read aloud.

_Dear Wizards and Witches,_

_We regret to inform you that we were forced to establish a new law to help our community to cure from the great losses we all had to suffer during the war and the final battle at Hogwarts last year. The following explains everything you need to know:_

_This__ law__ is __most __important __for __all __Wizards __and __Witches __from__ the __age __of __17 __to __35._ _Everyone__ within __those __ages __has __now__ received __a__ short __letter __in __which __the__ name __of __another __person__ is __written.__ This __person__ will __be__ your __partner __for __the __future._

_To make sure the law will be followed, we indicate certain periods in which the single steps have to be done. Of course we'll check whether everything works. Now those periods in detail:_

_You have to officially move in with your partner within 3 weeks from now on._

_You have to marry your partner within 4 month from this day._

_You have to have at least one child within the following 3 years._

_Please notice that the marriages which happened because of this law can only be divorced under special circumstances such as great violence amongst the partners._

_Of course we tried our best to satisfy everyone. Engagements which are already made are fully taken into consideration; normal relationships are partly taken into consideration. Despite this, every pairings were made out of the results of different tests including for example personality tests._

_We wish you and your partner as well as your whole family good luck for the future._

_Yours sincerely,_

…

While Mr. Weasley was reading, my heart pounded twice as fast as usually. A short look at the others told me that they didn't really feel better. Harry was just as pale as the wall behind him; Ginny had already tears in her eyes. Fred and George didn't seem to think about a single joke or anything that has to do with their shop for the first time in their lives. Mrs. Weasley's eyes were widened to the maximum and I swear everyone was breathing much quieter as if they thought it would make things worse when someone could hear them.

A marriage law. Where did our Ministry get THAT idea from? This couldn't really work, I was sure about this. Even if they took relationships and engagements into consideration, people change and thus those marriages are simply rubbish or should everyone start hitting the other just to get divorced? I didn't really know the answer; I just sighed and looked down to the envelope in my hand.

"Okay dears…you should open them. Be brave. Who goes first?" said Mrs. Weasley.

Everyone was silent, so she decided herself, "Harry, please start."

Harry nodded his head and opened his envelope with shaking hands. Everything except Ginny would lead him into insanity, I was sure about that.

"Mh…Mr. Potter…bla…your future wife will be…" he looked up from the letter and into every single face. Ginny could hardly stand on her feet. "…well…Ginny…I'm sorry but…you'll have to…to marry me."

Immediately everyone sighed in relief and Ginny literally jumped into his arms, still crying. At least she didn't have to open her letter as Harry's name would be written in it. So…their relation was accepted. Maybe it had to do with Harry, as he was so famous.

"Okay, I'll do next." said George much calmer than before Harry had opened his letter. Only seconds later, a triumphant smile appeared on his lips.

"Katie Bell." he simply said.

Katie had already been his girlfriend since Harry had defeated Voldemort.

"Alright…Ron, the two of us now." I whispered in his ear. He nodded, took my hand and we both opened our envelopes one-handed at the same time. I felt my heart beating faster and faster.

We didn't look into the other's letter. I only saw him losing the entire colour of his face. How I was? Well…it somehow felt like someone had hit me in the stomach. And this even though I still hadn't really read my small letter!

"W…who do you have?" I asked so quiet it wouldn't be a miracle if he didn't hear.

"L…Luna…Luna Lovegood." he mumbled looking down at the floor, dropping my hand to clench his into a fist. He was angry. Of course…I might be angry, too as soon as I read the name written on my piece of parchment.

If he got Luna, I would have someone like Cormac McLaggen. I was sure about this. Only I could have this misfortune.

"Hey, Granger! Are you going to tell us who the lucky git is or not?" asked Fred rising one of his eyebrows.

I slightly nodded and looked down at my paper. What I read took all my breath out of my lungs. This could not be possible! How did those gits from the Ministry even THINK about me and…well…no…why did those stupid tests say that we would fit together?

"So?" asked George.

I tried to answer. I even moved my lips but no words came out. I lowered my letter and pressed it to my stomach when Harry and Ron tried to catch a glimpse.

"Alright, alright, so you'll tell us as last person." mumbled Fred, now opening his own letter. He was smiling again. He had started when Harry, Ginny and George got the partners they wanted. It only slipped away slightly when Ron said that he wasn't paired with me. He seemed so optimistic. I don't know if this was the reason or everything together that I felt a tear running down my cheek. Mrs. Weasley gave me a worried and questioning look but I just turned away from everyone. Why did it have to be that hard for me?

"Dear Mister Weasley, we are glad to inform you that your future wife will be…will be…" Fred's voice was shaking at the end as were his hands. I could hear them shaking due to the paper. His eyes must have been widened.

"Who is it, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley putting a hand on her son's shoulder. In this moment, the letter slowly fell down to the floor.

"…Hermione Granger." he said just loud enough for everyone to hear. His voice was so different to normal. Anger and hurt in it. I shut my eyes close and more tears ran down my cheeks.

Even though my eyes were closed I could practically see Ron's face turning red, his fists clenching even harder together. I also felt everyone's eyes on me.

"What were they thinking?" Fred suddenly asked loudly. My eyes plopped open again and I slowly turned around, "We both already ARE in relationships and we're happy with them! She loves Ron, I love Angelina, why the HELL should we marry someone else then them?"

"Fred, dear, please…" his mother tried but was interrupted by Ron.

"No Mom, he's right! Didn't they say that they take relationships into consideration?" His face was as red as his hair. I looked around between him, Fred and Mrs. Weasley.

"They said partly, Ron. Which means that…" Mrs. Weasley tried again to calm her sons down. But they both shook their heads and went on arguing.

"We know what it means, Mom! But why us? Harry got his famous-bonus, why didn't Ron and Hermione have it, too? They're almost as famous as he is but still they are separated! If this hadn't happened, I would have been put with Angelina as I wanted to! Pfft…why do I even try…" shaking his head once again, he stormed out of the house, straight to the backyard. The door slammed shut loudly.

Everyone except Ron was sighing. "I'll go and try to calm him down, alright?" said George and left without waiting for an answer from his parents.

"Yeah…maybe you should go upstairs to…well…get over this. I want to talk with Arthur about it, too." said Mrs. Weasley few moments later.

We nodded and went upstairs. I and Ginny went to the room we share; Harry pulled Ron up to his room.

"You and Fred…I would never have thought about that…" mumbled Ginny after almost ten minutes of silence.

"Neither do I. This…is a really hard one…"

"What will you do?"

"Do I have a choice? I'll accept it and follow the law as the Ministry wants me to. Ron will understand and…maybe…"

"You just want to give up your relationship after it took you SO LONG to even start it?"

"I don't have a choice." I said ending this topic. I leaned back into my pillow and gave the ceiling above me a look as if it was to blame for this situation.

Hours passed by until Mrs. Weasley called us for lunch. I actually wasn't hungry at all. So I just sat at the table and watched Ron still looking a bit upset. Fred, on the other hand, was still extremely frowning and handled with his fork as if the potatoes on his plate were wild monsters or Death Eaters. I've really never ever seen him like this. It was possible that he had had a conversation with Angelina within the last few hours. If he had, she surely had told him who she was now engaged with. Poor guy. I somehow could imagine Fred pranking…or even punching the soul out of him. What a bad thought…I shook my head and looked around once more.

"Ehm…I just…wanted to say something." I whispered.

"Come again?" asked Harry.

"I wanted to say something."

"Alright, spill it!" said George.

I gave Ginny an important look. She nodded slightly and then I started, "I…just wanted to say…ehm…to let you know that I will follow the law. It is so important for wizard kind and…the Ministry won't say that they made several tests if it's not true. I mean…they didn't choose Fred and me instead of me and Ron or Fred and Angelina without a reason." My voice was unusually low and every time I looked at Fred, it started shaking a bit. His normally calm, blue eyes were so damn filled with bad emotions.

"Well…maybe…you're right, Mione." said Ron after a few seconds of silence, "Yeah, I really think you are. I mean…what should we do? I personally don't want to go to Azkaban because I refuse to follow this Marriage-Law. And hey…in the end, everything will be okay, won't it?" He put his arm around me and leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"Yes…it'll be alright…" I whispered taking in a deep breath.

"…Nice to see that the two of you can so easily accept your destiny separated from each other. Well, I can't, at least not without trying to do something against it. I'll go to the Ministry tomorrow. Wanted to visit Percy anyway." Fred said glaring at us.

Two minutes later he said a grumbled goodbye and flooed back to his and George's flat above their shop at Diagon Alley.

"He'll calm down…I'm sure he only has to sleep a night to get over it." the other twin said hugging his mother and then leaving, too.

Great…how easy seven little letters can change the whole world! And no, I didn't exaggerate anyway! I, from now on, won't be together with Ron anymore, Fred GLARES at his own family and is in a mood I've never seen before and within few months, almost everyone in the wizarding world will have a new surname! Hurray…


	2. Law is Law

**_Author's note:_ **So, second chapter up. Not much to say about it. Just read and enjoy. Reviews are appreciated :)

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing but the story. All characters and the world belong to J.K. Rowling**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_- Law is Law –_

**~Fred****'****s****POV~**

When I reached our flat that afternoon, I still wanted to throw things around or just scream. Of course it was not that Hermione was a stranger or a person I absolutely don't like or even hate but…I was together with Angelina for so long. She was at my side after the wall had crushed down on me. She was the one to hold my hand while I was in this bloody coma. Sure, my parents and my siblings did the same, but that's not what I mean. And yeah, maybe Hermione did, too but…it was just not fair.

I am happy that at least George and Ginny got the partners they wanted. My other siblings are already married or engaged. At least I think that Charlie still is with his fiancée. Well…I don't know for sure but that's also not what bothers me. The only thing that matters is that I will lose my Angelina…to Oliver Wood, my mate…oh happy day, right? No, because I know that he had always had an eye on her and it's bloody devilish from destiny to give her to him in the end.

I let myself fall down on the couch, crossing my arms and glaring at the wall in front of me. I didn't even realise that my dear twin arrived few moments later until he sat down next to me.

"Hey Freddie, why are you in such a bad mood?" he asked as if he had slept the whole day and just woke up without knowing anything.

"You're not asking me this stupid question again, are you?" I retorted turning my head towards him.

"Sure I do because you didn't really answer me back in Mom and Dad's backyard. Hey, see it this way: You're not the only wizard who has to give up the person he likes or even loves. Many people have to do. There aren't many wizards and witches who are engaged, so they are only in a relationship in worst case. And, as you can see and as you've heard, they are only partly important for the Ministry. I'm sure more than ¾ suffer the same as you do."

"Easy for you to say, you can and MUST be together with Katie." I rolled my eyes…and slapped myself from the inside. I really didn't want to talk like that to George. I actually didn't want to talk to anyone like that.

"Gred!" he said in a sharp voice.

"Forge!" I said back. After a few seconds I added, "Fine, fine! I will give up on Ange when my visit at the Ministry tomorrow is without success, okay?"

"Good. Phew…but as I know you, dearest brother mine, you won't really stop until she's no longer yours legally, am I right?"

"Maybe."

"Mh…I would do the same if I were you…at least I think so."

I lifted an eyebrow on that comment. He thought so? I would rather say he would freak out even more than I did.

The next day, I woke even earlier than I would when it was my turn to open the shop. But to be honest, I didn't really sleep. Too many things were floating in my brain. I had visions about Angelina and Oliver through the whole night, mixed with the crying shade of Hermione and things flying around to hit everyone or everything which comes in their way.

Talking about Hermione…she really did cry yesterday. However she didn't start when Ron had said that he had to marry Luna but after she had read her own letter. Should I take this as an insult? That she cries because she has to be together with me? Or maybe she was just crying because of sympathy towards me? I don't know; it confuses me. Maybe I'll ask her later, I'll have a stop at the Burrow nonetheless after my visit at the Ministry.

I made said visit as early as possible, means at 9 o'clock. At that time, I have already been awake for 4 hours and Georgie was still asleep. I suppose he would come to the Burrow when he's awake and will leave the shop closed for today. It was likely that nobody would come to buy anything…everyone would be just as shocked as I and my family are.

So now, there I was, at nine in the morning. No one except the snobs who were working here (of course my dad and my brother weren't snobs!). I asked the lady at the reception where I have to go to complain against the new Law. She smiled at me and told me the department.

When I reached this department, I still was the only one. Did really no one bothers to tell them what stupid shit this is? …Obviously not…or maybe they're just not brave enough. No Gryffindors.

I knocked at the door, surprised that there wasn't a secretary or something like that with whom I have to speak first. Anyway, I was asked to come in and so I did.

"Good morning Sir I…"

But, as those gits in the Ministry are, he interrupted me before I could even think about finishing my sentence, "Ah! One of Arthur Weasley's sons, right? Take a seat, take a seat!"

"Eh…yeah obviously…thank you." I sat down on the chair he had offered me. It wasn't really comfortable…or maybe it was just me…just the reason I was here.

"So, how can I help you, Mr. Weasley?" he asked smiling. He smiled at me even though I thought I clearly had to look like I would punch everyone who has the nerves to give me a smile like that.

But I could hold back. I cleared my throat and said, "Well…I've received this letter yesterday…the one about the Marriage Law and I'm…not satisfied at all. See…I've been in a relationship for many years now and I'm happy with my girlfriend but…" I really had a hard fight with myself to prevent me from cursing. "…well…your letter, this law, says all suddenly that I have to end this relationship to be together with my younger brother's girlfriend. This can't be right, can it? Not only that it's…unfortunate for me but I'll also break my brother's heart when I marry Miss Granger. They're finally together after so many years and now…"

Again, I was interrupted. And he was still smiling…

"I can understand you. We're more than sorry that you were paired with your brother's girlfriend but you also have to understand us. Or at least try to. We've planned how to bring our community back to good since You-Know-Who was defeated. When we finally had a plan, we established tests and…when you're now to be together with that girl instead of your current girlfriend, it will have good reasons. And…as we've written, we tried to support relationships but we couldn't have them all…well…you know what I mean. Some of the current relationships wouldn't last longer than some weeks or month…this isn't a future!"

"But listen, I've been in this relation for almost four years! My brother and his girlfriend have been together since the war! Isn't that long enough?"

"Mr. Weasley, no, it obviously isn't and you also don't seem to fit that good to your…well…ex-girlfriend but much better to your fiancée."

"Don't call them like that, please! Not now!" I took a deep breath, cleared my throat again and then asked what had just plopped into my mind, "Ehm…wouldn't a change be possible if I asked my girlfriend to marry me just today? She would say 'yes' without hesitation!"

"No Mr. Weasley, it's too late. You had your chance before you received the letter, now you'll have to accept your future."

"Pfft…as if one can call it a future when it's completely planned by the Ministry!" I snapped standing up from my chair.

"I'm really sorry." he said still having the nerves to smile at me. I can tell you, I really wanted to punch him but I did better and left without saying a word, slamming the door behind me.

By now it was 9:30. Was it really only half an hour that I was here? Wow…so I have loads of time to visit my dear brother Percy…mh…do I really want that? He's one of those 'creatures' at the Ministry…not as bad as that git I was talking with but…Percy loves laws somehow and he also doesn't have the problem as he married back in January.

I decided that I first of all should ask if he's even there. You couldn't be that sure as we're talking about Percy. So I went to the reception at the entrance for a second time this day and asked whether my dear brother was there.

"No, I'm sorry to tell you that Mr. Weasley has just left for a meeting outside the Ministry. Do you want to leave him a message?"

She smiled…toothy. Normally I would like it, I'm sure, but today…I just wanted to hit the top of her desk with my head.

"No, thank you. Have a nice day." I said and left immediately. Outside the building, I first of all massaged my forehead with my thumb and index finger.

Okay, a short summary: I didn't have any success, means I now have to accept that I'll have a wife who cried when she read my name. I will have to leave my Angelina and have to return to my true self, I can't stand this person I turned into yesterday. It's not normal that I want to smack down everyone around me just for being in a good mood.

Sighing, I twisted in the air and disapparated to the Burrow. The sooner I have a normal conversation with Hermione the better I'll feel. I'm sure.

"Ah, George! Just in time, do you want some porridge?" my Mom asked when I appeared.

"Ehm…Mom, I'm Fred. And…no thanks, I'm not hungry at all. But wait…does that mean that George still isn't there?"

"You're the only twin I've seen today."

So my dear twin was still asleep…or on tour with Katie. This could be possible, too, as the two of them surely have to spend some happy hours together after so good news like those from yesterday. …Fred, stop being jealous of your twin's happiness!

I sighed again sitting down in the couch. "Mom, where's Hermione by the way?"

"She should be down every minute. She just wanted to change her clothes."

"Uh-huh." I leaned my head back against the backrest. This could be fun. A funny time. Really.

Five minutes passed until someone came down the stairs. From the low noise it had made I could tell that it was Hermione, my siblings usually were louder. "Mione? Could you join me, I have to talk to you." I said a bit louder so that she could hear me.

Just few moments later, her bushy-haired head appeared at the doorway. "What is it?" she asked me.

I patted the seat next to me. "Not from so much distance, it's about our great future." I gestured wildly, made a rainbow in the air with my hands…I just couldn't resist. She smiled a bit and came to me.

"Okay…ehm…may I speak first? It won't take long, I promise." she said all of a sudden.

"Uhm…okay, sure." I nodded slightly.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry. Really sorry. It's really not fair that you and Angelina have to separate just because of…me and this strange law. I also could have lived with Cormac or Seamus or someone else. Please don't understand me wrong, I really like Ron, otherwise I wouldn't have been together with him but…somehow I knew that this wouldn't last forever. And I also like you, you're a really good friend and…yeah…"

"Cormac or Seamus? Don't be silly, Mione. Anyway…there's no need for you to apologize. It's not your fault, huh? I rather want to say sorry because I was such a git and lost temper. I was at the Ministry this morning…of course without any success. I still would like to hit this guy in his face but…yeah…I accept it now. I don't want us to be sent to Azkaban."

She grinned slightly. Yeah, my voice slowly turned back to normal…to a joking sound. Great! Unfortunately now I had to go on with something more serious.

"But Mione…there's one thing you should know. I'll go on spending as much time as possible with Angelina until the very end. I'll stay together with her until she says 'I will' to Oliver. Alright? Good. But besides of this…and besides of those three years to have children, I think that a marriage between you and me will be great fun. We're good friends, aren't we? And don't those kitschy Muggle love stories always say that you have the best husband or wife when he or she is your friend?"

"Understood and I don't have a problem with it. I won't do the same with Ron but I accept it and understand your point. About you and me…well…yeah, you're right. It would be great." she answered smiling slightly.

**~Hermione****'****s****POV~**

"Great. So…tell Ginny, Ron and Harry that I say 'hi', I have to leave now." he said standing up.

"I will. See you then, Fred!" I smiled at him until he flooed away. To Angelina of course. Sighing I turned around so I could lie down on the couch. The situation few moments ago was exactly the same old story. I say something and think quite the opposite. I said I would like a friendly marriage but at the same time my mind screamed that I want to marry the person I love and who also loves me back. But what should I do? When I compare myself to Angelina or anyone else around me I just couldn't think about anyone - except Ron - and Fred at the very least falling for me.

With another sigh, my thoughts went to my parents. They surely didn't know yet. They wouldn't receive an owl from the Ministry of Magic. Someday I would have to tell them. I didn't want to imagine their faces. My Mom would probably cry because it's not Ron. Oh dear…all I wanted now was drifting off into a deep slumber, away from all this.

"Hermione, dear? When do you think we should plan all the marriage dates?"

"As soon as possible, Mrs. Weasley…as soon as possible." I mumbled and again I thought different. Take your time, Mrs. Weasley, as much as possible. Fred would be thankful, too.


	3. The time till you have to say goodbye

_**Author's note:**_Here's the third chapter. It's longer than the ones before. Everyone who liked the idea of Fred not being content about the Law, don't be disappointed! I promise you that there will still come moments that make 'problems' ;) It won't end up as 'pure fluff' or something...not that this chapter is fluffy xD Reviews are again appreciated :)

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing but the story. All characters and the world belong to J.K. Rowling**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_- The time till you have to say goodbye –_

**~Hermione****'****s ****POV~**

Why had I said 'as soon as possible' to Mrs. Weasley? Ah yeah, because I was hardly able to think clearly that day. Understandable, right? I mean, what would you do if your fiancé told you that he would stay together with his current girlfriend after you had told EVERYONE that you would ditch your own boyfriend immediately because of this Law? It would somehow hurt you, wouldn't it? See, and the same was it for me. Sure, I kind of thought that he would say this and I'm also not bad about him, it's his life nonetheless but…it was hard.

Two days after he had told me that, Mrs. Weasley wanted to see all of us for dinner. Of course dinner was only an excuse for 'I want to plan your dates of marriage'. It was hard to see him sitting there, saying that he wants us to marry as late as possible right after his mother started the topic.

"No Fred! You can't have everything for your own! You're not the only one who needs much time of preparation!" Ginny exclaimed after he had finished.

"Don't tell me YOU want to marry just at the deadline!" he retorted raising his eyebrows.

"It actually isn't a matter of wanting in my case, on the contrary! If I could I would love to marry Harry right tomorrow. But, if you forgot, my training would start next week and I'm lucky if I don't have to take part in it for your weddings!"

"That's not logical, Gin!" said George, "They would rather give you a day off to your own marriage, so you could marry every time!"

"Boys, she just doesn't want to miss the start! If she does, she might have problems to make it into the team for the next season." said Mr. Weasley calmly.

"Does anyone of you want to marry first voluntarily?" asked Mrs. Weasley looking at each of us.

George slowly ducked his head a bit and whispered, "Me maybe? I would do it. Can't wait to call Katie my wife." He took her hand in his. Yes, of course she was there, too, as well as Luna was.

"Great…and which week would be best? I've written them down here. I would suggest that no one of you marries within the three weeks you have to move in together." said Mrs. Weasley handing him a piece of parchment.

"Alright…at the end of the third week we have to live at the same flat…we then should take a little break, shouldn't we? How about the fifth week?" mumbled Katie.

"Impossible." said Fred suddenly. Everyone's eyes rested on him now. "Well…Angelina is going to marry in that week and…we shouldn't have two marriages at the same week, should we?" He bit his lower lip, waiting for someone to nod.

"Right. The sixth week is, in my opinion, a bit too close to Ange's marriage, too…how about the seventh?" George looked to his fiancée who then nodded her head.

"We would like to go on Honeymoon for two weeks then and it would be nice if there wasn't a marriage during this time." said Katie smiling a bit.

"Sure, if you want to. Then…you might return in the ninth week. Alright, next one?" Mrs. Weasley looked around again.

Ron and Luna began whispering to each other. It kind of was fascinating that they already got on so well together. Yes, for sure they were friends but…ah I don't know. Just forget it.

"We would like to marry at the beginning of the 12th week." Ron finally said.

"Great dear. So…now we have four weeks left. How about this: Fred and Hermione marry in the 14th week, which is two weeks after Ron and Luna and Harry and Ginny marry another two weeks later. Just at the deadline so to speak." suggested Mrs. Weasley smiling encouragingly.

Fred and I shared a look in silence as did Harry and Ginny. However, there was a difference between the four of us. The latter two looked at each other as if they wanted to say that this is rather late but more than okay and that they were looking forward to it. The expression in my eyes was rather like shrugging and Fred…well…he seemed to be more or less upset that it couldn't be a longer time till our marriage. But at least all of us had the same opinion: We accepted Mrs. Weasleys offer.

I wasn't spared with other conversations about this topic later on. Just after we had finished this discussion and dinner was dismissed, Ginny pulled me, Luna and Katie upstairs to her room. What she wanted? She wanted to make plans on when we would go shopping for all the weddings. In her opinion, we needed a new dress for each marriage. I didn't really get her point but I couldn't get away. Especially not after Katie had agreed to her and Luna had said that she was more than looking forward to it.

**~Fred's POV~**

I only watched my sister, my two brother's fiancées and Hermione walking upstairs and sighed. Mom looked at me…worried. If I should guess I would say that she had analysed every little expression that had been on my face or in my eyes during this conversation. And that was exactly what I didn't need at the moment because she didn't really understand. She would say that I should be celebrating to have a fiancée like Hermione. Well…Mom definitely did herself. She had been shocked when she had heard that Ron wasn't to marry Hermione…and the more delighted when I had her name written on my letter. She hadn't showed it but I had known nevertheless. In the end, it was just Mom and I, as her son, knew her quite well.

"Alright, we should go now. Thanks for dinner, Mom. See you then." said George as he stood up from his chair. He wanted to leave? Without calling Katie to come with us? I looked at him suspiciously. This couldn't be good…what was he up to?

"You want to stay here?" he asked me after five minutes in which I still hadn't stood up.

"Uhm…no. Goodbye Mom, Dad. We'll see you soon." I mumbled finally standing up.

George headed to the fireplace and I slowly followed. Somehow he behaved strange…or was it just me?

"After you." he said giving me some floo-powder. I nodded and shortly after flooed back to our flat. I had hardly left our fireplace when he appeared behind me.

"So…" he said slowly.

I turned around to face him. "So?"

"I've seen your gaze. Not really nice, you know. I thought we already had this topic."

"And you're absolutely right, go and take some sweets for your success in remembering." I said sarcastically.

"No, earnestly, why do you do this, Fred? Why do you behave like a prat? You'd had a conversation with Hermione, hadn't you? I thought you would try to be nice now. It's not her fault and you HAD to decide for one date. And as you said yourself, Angelina will marry looooong time before you do, so she'll be already gone. I know you don't want to hear it but maybe she and Oliver will have already fallen for each other when you and Mione get married."

Even though I knew that he was right, I was glaring at him while he spoke. I couldn't hear it anymore and somehow it really started to bother me. Everyone around me had already accepted what was to happen and me, who had even said to Hermione that I would accept it now, was still upset.

"Well and what do you suggest I should do?" I asked a few moments later, crossing my arms across my chest.

"First of all you could prepare snacks for TV later." he said grinning. I rolled my eyes. And yeah, we had a television in our possession and we also knew how it worked. "As for your problem…mh…maybe spend some time with Hermione and get to know her better. No, before you interrupt me, listen! I don't mean that you should ditch Ange but you could at least try to spend enough time with both of them."

"Get to know her better? George, you and me both know her since her first year at Hogwarts!"

"But we still don't know her that well. She's our little brother's friend…ex-girlfriend, our baby-sisters best friend and one of Mom's favourite persons all over the world. She's a little know-it-all, addicted to books, one third of the Golden Trio and the brightest witch of her age and that's it. Do you know any other details except that she had fought in almost every important battle from the Second Wizarding War?"

I blinked at him. Well…she had been Prefect at Hogwarts and admired our work and…uhm…yeah… I shook my head. "Not really."

"See! And that's why you should change it…then everything will be so easy!" he said the last part in a sing sang voice and I can tell you, it was funny and annoying at the same time. And that was even more annoying than the fact that I had to agree with him.

"Good. And this time I also want to see a proof of your promise."

"I didn't promise anything. I just said that you're right, that's all."

He gave me a silencing look I've never seen before. Everything was strange at the moment, I knew that…but why did it have to include my twin?

"By the way…when will she move in, too?"

"We haven't spoken about it yet but…"

"Yeah, okay, I know. As late as possible." he shook his head and left for his room to change into something more comfortable. I eventually did the same after I had given the wall a deadly look for a moment. I knew I was obvious for him but at the moment it was just ridiculous! It had almost sounded like I was a bad guy or something. I wouldn't bother if Hermione moved in right tomorrow so why did he say it as if…well…you know what I mean!

Anyway, later on, when the two of us watched TV – Muggle TV! Those shows are just too funny! – I really thought once more about his words and I was actually planning how I would manage to see Angelina and Hermione without having them together. I just couldn't imagine it being good if both of them were together with me at the same time. Not that one of them would be jealous or something but…well…you can understand that I wanted to be alone with my girlfriend, can't you?

My thoughts, however, had one negative point: I missed a joke that must've been absolutely amazing as George suddenly fell off the couch, landed on the floor and couldn't stop laughing for more than five minutes. It was depressing…

**~Hermione's POV~**

It was early in the morning and I could tell that I hardly slept that night. It had been quite windy in the area around the Burrow and thus it was scary. Ginny's snoring wasn't helpful either. So, now at around 7 am, I sneaked out of mine and Ginny's room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. I wanted a cup of hot chocolate. And of course I did it the Muggle Way. I was still used to it.

Humming tiredly, I grabbed my cup when I had finished everything and went to the living room to sit down on the couch. It was so peaceful now. No signs of the hard wind, no one seemed to awake for a long time so I got friendly with the thought of being alone for a couple of hours.

But, as it seemingly was normal now, I was wrong. I only had ten minutes in which I was alone. Then a whoosh came from the fireplace and a familiar red-head stepped out of it. To be honest, I was surprised to see him…to see him this early was almost shocking. It was no one else than Fred. And, that was the strangest thing when I think back to the last days, he was smiling. Really, he had his typical smile!

"Morning Granger! Just the witch I was searching for." he said coming over to the couch as well.

I gave him a questioning look before I asked, "Did one of your new experiments went wrong? If yes, I'm sorry to tell you that I won't help you out."

"No, no, no! I wanted to talk to you! Spend a bit of time with you. I would never ask you to clear my mess…ehm…"

"You know quite well yourself that the last part was a lie?" I asked him slightly grinning.

"Uhm…yeah."

"And…have you checked your watch yet? It's not even half past seven in the morning. It isn't normal for you to be up that early, is it?" After I had said that, I drank the last bit of my chocolate, still grinning.

"Yes, right but…hey! Would you stop this? You're insulting me!" his mouth stayed open but you could tell that he had to hold back a laugh.

"I'm not!" Now I just had to laugh a bit. The expression on his face was just brilliant! "Okay, come here and take a seat if you really want to talk with me."

He immediately did what I said and took a short look into my now empty cup. He frowned. "You had hot chocolate, right?"

"Yes…do you want one, too? I won't make it the Muggle Way for you but I could make you a cup."

"Let me think about it…" he tipped his index finger against his chin a few times, "…yeah, would be nice."

Smiling, I took out my wand, gave it a small switch and a cup of chocolate started to prepare itself in the kitchen.

"So…what is it about? Spill it directly, no rambling!" I said leaning more into the backrest of the couch.

"Oh I just…wanted to say sorry again. You know…how I looked at you and how I was talking…wasn't nice. And I wanted to make a suggestion."

"That's really nothing you have to be sorry for, okay? I understand how you feel I just show it differently." He looked at me in disbelief. "Uhm…sorry. Go on please."

"Thanks. You know…I thought about our situation…thanks to George. He actually made me. We hardly know each other and it's not possible to spend one's life with someone you barely know. So I worked out a brilliant plan how we can get to know each other better and how I can also manage to see Angelina."

Brilliant? We both had to grin when he said that. But besides the fact that it surely was something quite simple, I felt really good that he tried to accept everything and even to be with me. It was kind of sweet.

"Uh-huh…so then, continue please."

"As you usually stand up quite early and as Lee wanted to work a bit more in the shop, I thought about spending the morning until lunch with you. From when you stand up till Mom feeds us with a delicious meal. And in the afternoon, I'll go to Angelina. If she hasn't time I can also stay the whole day with you. Good idea, isn't it? Ah, finally!" His last sentence was referred to his cup which was slowly flying towards him.

I looked at him for a minute. Checking if he really was serious. He couldn't really want to spend every day with me. Every morning! But I couldn't see any hint of a lie in his eyes, so I shook my head slightly and smiled again. "Good idea, indeed. And you're sure you want to do this to you?"

"I intended to start right away. If you don't mind."

"How could I? It's nice to have someone to keep me company. Well…what do we want to do?"

I knew that I better shouldn't have asked this question. We both fell silent for almost half an hour, occasionally sharing a short look. We rested our heads on our hands and thought hard about what to do. He sometimes took a sip from his chocolate.

At some time, when Mrs. Weasley climbed down the staircase, we decided to just play some rather silly games. Board games for the beginning. And while we were playing, we also started to speak about ourselves a bit. We learned how the other reacts when he loses a game, when he wins or when one step of the 'opponent' was really mean.

During breakfast, you really could tell that he was going back to how he really was. He joked around and made even Harry, who was still almost sleeping, laugh.

Then we helped Ginny and Ron de-gnoming the garden. And I really have to admit that it was great fun. Especially the competition between the two brothers. It also seemed to help Fred calming down even more because he could let out his anger on those creatures…which of course wasn't as okay for me as it may sound.

The rest of this morning, we actually didn't really do something special. It was rather boring…at least I think that it was for him. I made a crossword puzzle and he tried to help me as good as he could.

After lunch he left for Angelina and I did what I usually do. I read a book. Outside in the backyard. The weather was really nice so I could easily do this. Ah, I see, you're not interested in what we each did; you rather want to know how our time-spending went on! Well…quite good I have to say. Details? Alright.

The next few days we just continued like today. Nothing special. Then we thought about more games to get to know each other better. Just this was a funny thing to do I can tell you. In the end, we chose the 'Favourites-Game' (one asks for example what the other's favourite colour is), 'What would you do when…?' (self-explaining) and a game we played together with Ron, Luna, Ginny and Harry. Well…Ginny when she had enough time. It's called 'I've never before…' and it's pretty simple. One says what he or she has never done before. Everyone who indeed has done it before has to take a gulp of his drink (which usually was hot Chocolate for Fred and Me, a butterbeer for Ron, tea for Luna and pumpkin juice for Harry and Ginny). There, of course, was no winner in all of those games but it was great fun and they really helped us to get along much better with each other than ever before.

I also sometimes took notes of what he told me. Usually I did while I pretended to do another crossword puzzle. No one realised what I really was doing, though. I now knew for example that he liked red. The Gryffindor red. His favourite candy were Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, his favourite clothing was his Gryffindor scarf (who would have thought about that?) and he loved Hot Chocolate. He had never been away from Great Britain but he had already kissed another boy! Imagine that! He told us that he had once pecked Lee on the lips because of a Truth or Dare game. If he was told to go back to Hogwarts immediately, he would partly think about the other person as crazy but also would be very excited.

And the games also made three weeks pass by really fast. I was hardly aware of the fact that I had to pack my stuff again because I had to move to Fred's flat. Luna already lived at the Burrow for a week when I had to leave. She also was the one who helped me a bit. Well…and the next morning, Fred showed up as I was now almost used to. We ate a last breakfast together with Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Luna and Harry (Mr. Weasley and Ginny were at work or training) and then left.

"Alright, welcome at your new home. Be glad, I tidied everything yesterday…together with Katie as she was no longer able to stand the chaos."

I just had to laugh about that. I really could imagine them being a bit untidy…maybe Katie and me were a good sign for the whole flat. "How nice. Is it really you, Fred?"

"Ha-ha, funny! Come on, I'll just show you your room, then I have to head downstairs and finally help in my shop again." He said beginning to walk down the small corridor.

I followed and we ended up at the first room on the right-hand side. To our left was another room and behind the room we were about to enter was a third and last room. I was hardly inside when I suddenly stopped in tracks. This was… My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"Yep…that's my room. I'll leave it to you and take the couch in the living room. At least until you're used to the flat. Then I maybe will move in back to my room."

"Well…then you should search for another bed for me, shouldn't you?"

"Nope, you'll sleep in my bed and should I join you, I'll sleep on a mattress." he said nodding.

I looked at him in absolute disbelief. This was…just incredible I mean…I'm just 'guesting' here and nevertheless HE wants to sleep on the couch?

You sure can imagine that this topic ended in a short 'argument' which I lost. He defeated me in the very moment he moved his wand and made my trunk unpack itself and redecorate the nightstand with my belongings. Without another word, he then left to go to the shop and I just stood there without knowing what to do.

It must've been at least an hour later when I made the decision to go downstairs as well, just to watch Fred, George and Lee working and making jokes with their customers. But of course it was only a matter of time until they used me for demonstrations of their products. I did say that they should stop but they wouldn't listen. Well…and in the end it also was quite funny so I better stop complaining, right?

In the evening – or rather late at night – I just realised that Angelina's marriage was only two weeks away and I started imagining how Fred's reactions could look like. It was scary in some parts and to be honest, I instantly felt sorry for him again. And it kind of made me sad.

Anyway, nothing too special happened during the next weeks. I just tried to persuade Fred almost every day that he should move back into his own room and that I was already used to the flat. Yes, you guess right, without success. And if I really think about it, he also kind of seemed to sleep well on the couch. And otherwise we just did the same as we did in the Burrow but now in his and George's shop which was almost every day visited by Angelina in the afternoon. That was always the time when I went upstairs to read or hang out with Katie.

Today was the last day left before Angelina's marriage with Oliver Wood was. Just when I woke up, I had a strange gut feeling, that today something would happen. I just didn't really know what. I was just acknowledged with this feeling when Fred told me that he wanted to skip our morning together today. It actually was the very first time that we didn't spend the morning together and even though I felt kind of disappointed, I nodded and wished him much fun. George then gave me a strange look I just chose to ignore. I wasn't in the mood to…well…take care about what he thought about me and my answer. When breakfast was over, I apparated to the Burrow. I had spontaneously decided to spend my time with Harry and Ron. Well…at least that was what I intended but I ended up with Mrs. Weasley and Fleur as the two boys were kept busy with other stuff.

"How long will you stay, dear?" was Mrs. Weasley's first question.

"Not too long. Until lunch, then I'll head back to the flat and help Katie with preparing some food for Fred, George and Lee." I answered. And yes, of course I doubted that Fred would be at home for lunch.

"We could also send them a message to come here for lunch."

"No, it's alright. They're quite busy with the shop these days."

"And…is everything alright with the four of you?" asked Fleur. (!Please imagine her dialect, I really can't write it!)

"Yeah, sure." I said but instantly bit my lip. This damn gut feeling.

"What were you doing the whole time? We haven't seen each other in ages!" she continued asking me.

And I continued giving her the answers. She frowned every time I mentioned his meetings with Angelina in the afternoon. In her opinion, he should only care about me as a good fiancé has to. I could only smile on this and think that she somehow was right. But I also said to myself that this would end tomorrow. Tomorrow she would marry Oliver Wood; Fred would be devastated but also no longer able to spend that much time with her. …I felt bad when I thought like that. It was a mean thought and this just didn't fit me.

Soon it was time for me to leave but Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let me go that fast. She eventually wanted to give me something I had forgotten to take with me.

"Dear, wait a moment! …Here, you forgot them. I found them in Ginny's closet." She handed me some pullovers and a pair of jeans.

"Oh! Thank you very much! I was searching for them but I didn't think about the possibility that I have left them here." I said smiling brightly.

"Good…now, greet my boys and Katie and have a nice afternoon. We'll see each other tomorrow!" she hugged me shortly but tightly and short time after, I flooed back to the flat.

"Hi Katie!"

"Hi Mione. Where've you been?" she asked from the kitchen.

"At the Burrow. Wait a second, I'll help you, just let me put those clothes into my closet." I answered walking to my room.

"Oh no, I wouldn't…"

But she was too late to warn me. I was already about to open the door but I did regret it the second it was open wide enough for me to look into the room. My breath stopped and my eyes widened. I was lucky that I still held the door handle otherwise I would have fallen to the floor out of shock. I had already dropped my clothes.

My gut feeling was right, something would happen today and there it was. There he was…there she was. In the room I had slowly started accepting as 'My Room'. They kissed deeply and wildly. Desperately maybe. Hands everywhere. A beige jacket was lying on the floor behind Angelina…

I only caught a glimpse, but that was more than I've ever wanted to see. Hastily I closed the door and picked up my stuff from the floor. They didn't even seem to notice that the door had been opened in the first place and I was kind of glad about that.

With slow steps I went to the kitchen, jumped on a counter and stayed there. I must've looked lost. I just looked into the distance and clutched my stomach with my right hand. I felt sick. Really sick. I had a lump in my throat. I did hardly notice Katie standing in front of me, a worried look on her face.

"Mione? I'm sorry you had to see this. I wished I had been faster to warn you." she whispered, "It's hard, isn't it?"

I slowly nodded my head and leaned forward to let her hug me what she also immediately did. It was a sisterly, encouraging hug. I think she knew…

* * *

><p><strong>End note: <strong>Poor Mione, huh? Wait and see if her situation really gets better with and after Angelina's marriage ;)


	4. Angelina's Marriage

**_Author's Note_**_: _The next chapter...up far earlier than I had thought xD The reason for this is that I won't be at home until New Year and I wanted to give you the 4th chapter. Ange's marriage (which I didn't bother to detail that much but I think it also doesn't matter as Hermione and Fred are the real important persons, right? xD)

We have Fleur in this chapter again, I just want to remind you to 'imagine' her dialect as I can't write it ^^'

Reviews are appreciated ;)

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing but the story. All characters and the world belong to J.K. Rowling**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_- Angelina's Marriage –_

**~Hermione's POV~**

Yes, she must've known. What? That I've started to develop feelings for him. That the time we spent together was not only a deepening of our friendship as he claimed it…at least not for me. We had gotten closer to each other than ever before and this together with my acceptance to become his wife and my longing for love…well…you know the result by now.

You might say 'what about Ron, you can't tell me that you already don't love him anymore'. You're right, I still do like him…but…he won't be with me. It's not the same. All in all, my feelings were slowly about to change entirely. I would go back to friendship with Ron and this…liking…would turn into liking Fred as it already has. A bit. Maybe I still could prevent myself from falling for him…but I somehow doubted it. You couldn't do anything else than doubt it when you think about his deep blue eyes which are sparkling when he jokes around or tells one of his great stories. Or about his smile that always seems to be at least a bit mischievous.

"You want to spend the afternoon with me?" asked Katie after some time.

I just nodded with a sad expression on my face.

But before the afternoon came, there first of all was lunch. George and Lee came running upstairs as if they haven't had anything to eat for at least two weeks. But their enthusiasm faded when they saw me, sitting at the table with my head on my hands not even bothering to look at my filled plate.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard George asking Katie. She never answered, at least not with words. But for real, she jerked her head towards the corridor and thus towards Fred's…my…whatever…to the room in which two people were feverishly snogging or…doing even more, I didn't want to know it in detail. His eyes widened and were placed on me. I didn't see it, I just felt it.

Anyway, the afternoon was only slightly better than the rest of the day. Katie really tried hard to cheer me up but I still felt sick and I couldn't bring myself to laugh or at least smile. Later on, I decided that I would go back and stay at the Burrow today. I asked Katie to tell Fred and George and then apparated. It nevertheless didn't become better. Mrs. Weasley didn't ask any questions, though, but she seemed worried as soon as she saw me and learned that I would stay.

The next day, we were all woken up quite early by Mrs. Weasley. My dreams had been full of Fred and every time I had thought it finally was a good dream, Angelina had appeared and the scene from yesterday was back in my mind. I was happy that Ginny would force me to use make-up as soon as she would return from her training. I looked awful. And thus I did her the favour and used make-up on my own…also to avoid her questioning me why I was how I was.

At eleven o'clock, I for my part was ready for the day, ready for the marriage. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Harry – whenever they had returned home yesterday – were already finished, too. Bill and Fleur had also already arrived, Charlie and Percy plus partners flooed in at half past eleven. Fred, George and Katie would apparate directly to the location the marriage would take place at. We just had to wait for Ginny and Luna, the latter of whom came joining us downstairs at about quarter past twelve. Ginny took another half hour to finish so that it was quarter to one pm and we only had 15 minutes left to apparate and find our seats.

And, as we should see, this wasn't as easy as some of us might have thought. It was crowded. The whole former Hogwarts Quidditch-team plus their families were there. Then, of course, Angelina's and Oliver's relatives, some Hogwarts teachers such as Professor McGonagall or Madam Hooch and members of Oliver's current Quidditch-team. As Angelina had once decided to work in Diagon Alley's shop for Quidditch-Supplies, her colleagues were there, too.

It took us another ten minutes to squeeze ourselves through all these people towards the two tables which were reserved for the Weasley-Family…plus fiancés. We sat down quickly as did the other people who had still been standing.

"Why didn't you stay at home yesterday?" Those whispered words came so suddenly that I jumped a little. They came from behind me (the tables were round and as we all turned to see the stage on which Oliver was already waiting, it wasn't next to me but behind me) and thus from Fred.

I shook my head slightly and answered calmly, "It's obvious, isn't it."

Thanks to god his next words were interrupted by the melody announcing Angelina's coming. As soon as she came into sight, I really had to admit that she looked stunning. She wore a strapless, floor-length, cream dress. Its cut was rather simple and there weren't too many details but together with her usual athletic form, her pretty face, the decent jewellery and her slightly curled hair it was just beautiful.

I risked a look over my shoulder. Fred's mouth stood slightly open and love and admiration spread out of his eyes. He didn't take them off of her for one second. But there was also a hint of sadness which slowly grew bigger with every minute that passed. With every minute we got nearer to 'I will'. When Angelina had reached the stage, another emotion was added. Hate. He felt…hate towards Oliver in this moment even though they were friends. Frowning I turned around again. Of course he hadn't seen that I had been looking at him.

Different to what you would imagine when you look at this mass of guests and so on, the ceremony itself was really short. They didn't hold speeches stating what they wanted in the future and how they felt – which of course no one would have forced them to – and the guy from the Ministry also spoke quite fast. Their 'I will's were said so quietly that it was hard to even understand and Angelina also had hesitated a moment in which she shot a glance to Fred.

In this moment, I could imagine that this wouldn't be so much fun after the ceremony. But, again, I was wrong. Without coffee, tee or cake, everyone just started chatting and dancing after the bride and the groom had encouraged them to do with their first dance, which by the way was very nice to watch.

Well…at least everyone else had fun. I was just sitting on my chair, watching the others. George and Katie were one of the first couples to start dancing, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talked to other adults of their age, Harry and Ginny left to get drinks. Charlie, Bill and Percy were discussing something I couldn't properly understand and Fleur was chatting with a woman she might have met at her visit at Hogwarts during the Triwizarding Tournament. At the table next to me, Ron was holding Luna's hand, both smiling at each other. So they really seemed to like each other as they were supposed to.

Where Fred was? He queued for a dance with the bride. He hadn't even bothered to ask whether I wanted one dance. It was depressing and to be honest, I just wanted to leave. We were friends, Fred and I, but nevertheless he didn't pay any attention and that hurt. My 'it's obvious' didn't sound as if I was angry or disappointed, just normal. Just as if I wanted to say that I had gone to the Burrow to prepare together with Ginny. Nevertheless he hadn't spoken another word with me after that.

Ten minutes later – I had slowly began to ask myself how Angelina made it to dance so long without a break – it was his turn and just as his hand held hers, he smiled so happily that it made me feel sick again. She also smiled, but rather sad, knowing that they wouldn't be able to dance as close as they wanted to. I tore my gaze away from them, searching for Harry, George or someone else. Anyone.

Luckily, Fleur had finished her conversation, had seen me and now walked towards me.

"Something wrong? Why don't you amuse yourself, too?" she asked.

"I don't feel like dancing or something like that at the moment." I answered.

"I see…do you mind if I sit down and keep you company?"

"Not at all." I said shaking my head and trying to smile a bit.

"Why have you been at the Burrow this morning? I had thought you would come together with George, Katie and Fred?"

"Uhm…I had a little problem so to speak. And I prefer getting ready for situations like that together with Ginny…which didn't really work either as I was ready when she had just started."

"What problem was it? Did you have an argument?"

"No. It's not important." My voice was much quieter than I had intended to. And to make things worse, I leaned to the side slightly just to see Fred and Angelina embracing. He whispered something into her ear and her smile told me that it was something really, really nice.

That was the last straw. "Excuse me please." I mumbled to Fleur lifting myself from my seat. Before she could even say something in return, I was gone, searching and finding my way out of this party. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Stupid tears which I didn't really want to cry but I had no choice. They just kept coming and silently ran down my cheeks. I was quite glad that I didn't use mascara.

When I was far enough away, I disapparated and appeared at my former room, the one I had shared with Ginny, at the Burrow. Far, far away from the wedding and far, far away from…Fred.

I didn't even know why it hit me so hard…I just liked him a bit. Not much, not at all! It was just a tiny little bit more than friendship what I feel and I behaved as if I was madly in love with him…I actually hated me for being so sensitive…

It was just when I got used to the silence around me, when suddenly a loud CRACK disturbed everything. I jumped a little bit. The one apparating to me was no one less than Ginny. She looked really worried. She, however, didn't say anything but sat down next to me and gave me a questioning look.

"It's about Fred…" I sniffed after a few minutes.

"Fred? What has he done to you?" Her voice immediately turned a bit furious.

"Nothing…and that's it. Well…at least he hasn't done anything today."

"So he did something yesterday?"

"No…he…he just…he just said goodbye to Angelina…at least I think that it was the meaning of it…"

It took her a few seconds until she grimaced. "Oh no, don't tell me that you…?"

I nodded slightly.

"And now he did…nothing? Not apologize or something?"

"Nope…he just asked my why I chose to stay at the Burrow. I answered that it was obvious, sounding as if I meant to get prepared with you today. And…that was all. Then he started ignoring me. He didn't talk to me, asked me to dance or whether I needed anything." My sobs became louder again so Ginny put her arm around me. She didn't say a word for a long time.

When I tried to whip a tear away, she quietly asked me, "You…you like him, don't you?"

I turned my head to her and nodded after a few seconds in which my answer was clearly readable in my eyes. They must've been more than bloodshot by now. "Yes…a bit. Not too much so that I couldn't help it any more but…"

"Help it? Are you insane? It's great that you start liking him!"

"No, it's not! He will never like me…not like that. He's just not able to because he won't forget his feelings for Angelina and it…it hurts so much. Yesterday, I felt sick the whole time after…well… and today! I saw how he looked at her without him even noticing that I was looking at him. He went away as if I was air…to wait ten minutes for a single dance instead of waiting and maybe keeping me company…just for her. He will never…"

"Oh no, you're wrong. I'm completely sure that he will sooner or later realise that you're a thousand times better than Ange. I've always said that they didn't really were the perfect couple and the Ministry just acknowledged me when they made her marrying Oliver. Please Mione, believe me. He's my brother; I've already known him since I was born. Your situation will change."

I didn't answer. I just inspected the floor beneath my feet.

"If you want to, I can also talk to him. Tell him what a bastard he has been. Or I can tell him to come here so that you can work things out."

"No…please…don't. Just…stay here with me until I feel a little better, okay?"

She nodded and gave me a tight, sisterly hug.

I wouldn't dare to believe her words too much. They rather sounded like an encouragement, a dream without much truth within. I wouldn't dare to imagine Fred and me as a real couple. Maybe in 20 years, when the only thing we do is arguing…it belongs to a couple, doesn't it? …Silly thought…

**~Fred's POV~**

For now, I sat at the same table as George, Katie, Fleur and Bill. The others were somewhere else. Well…I didn't see Ginny at all and Hermione was missing, too. Fleur was glaring at me and I didn't know why. But…I also didn't want to ask. I had enough problems today; I couldn't also handle my sister-in-law being angry at me because I forgot to bring her a drink or something like that.

Wait a second…now that I'm looking around…she's not the only one giving me an unfriendly look. George and Katie did, too. What had I done wrong?

"You don't bother worrying where your fiancée is, do you?" asked Katie at around 4 pm.

"Eh…no? That's a marriage, I don't think she was taken away or is being tortured at the very moment." I said with a questioning look on my face.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Freddie…maybe she needs a friend. Maybe something's wrong with her. Fleur told me that she had left hours ago." said George.

My jaw dropped open. She had left?

"Ginny went after her whilst it rather should've been you." snapped Fleur.

"Have I done something wrong that made her leave?"

"Does that matter? She doesn't feel good and needs company. Ginny's her best friend, that's right, but you're supposed to care about her, too." said Bill. It was the very first time that he spoke with me today.

"…You know, I don't feel good either and she's also not there to care for me. She wasn't yesterday, she's not today." I hissed.

I saw that something was about to burst out of my twin but he could hold it back. Shaking my head, I then stood up and headed to Angelina and Oliver. I didn't want to be there any longer, I wanted to go home. My family's behaviour was strange and irritating and by the way, the whole party was depressing for me. So I said goodbye to them and disapparated.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End note:<strong>_I'll try to upload the fifth chapter right when I'm back home. It'll start directly after the end of this chapter ;)


	5. Solving problems, enjoying the company

_**Author's note:** _Back from my vacation and back with a new (again rather long) chapter. It'll show you that Fred is not a monster, so enjoy it ;) Ah and: HAPPY NEW YEAR ;)

Oh and I really, REALLY want to thank everyone who added this story to his/her favs or alerts! When I came back yesterday, I almost cried when I saw how many persons did. Thank you so much ^-^

Reviews are appreciated as always ;)

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing but the story. All characters and the world belong to J.K. Rowling**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_- Solving problems, enjoying the company -_

**~Fred's POV**

When I appeared at my flat, I immediately felt bad somehow. I had again lost my nerves and had spoken rather coldly with my oldest brother…and my other siblings and their partners in general. Of course I hadn't meant to but what gives them the right to tell me that I should care if Hermione didn't care either? …I hope that didn't sound as naive as I think.

Sighing I lowered myself onto the couch, leant my head back and looked at the ceiling. Have I ever mentioned before that the whole situation was depressing and that I felt as if I wasn't myself anymore? Yes? Oh, then forgive me that I repeated it once again. Stretching my arms into the air, I closed my eyes and sighed again. I needed silence and at least a bit time alone so I hoped that no one would apparate or floo into this place right now.

I didn't realise that I fell asleep until I was woken up roughly by a loud CRACK. It must've been at least two hours in which I slept as it was slowly but steadily getting dark outside. Two hours? No…I had come here at around 4 pm and if it was getting dark now it must've been more time. At six it was not getting dark already. But that wasn't really important…rather was the question, who had apparated?

My view was a little bit diffuse and I just realised that I had fallen to the side when I had been asleep so I now had to sit up first. I then looked around. There, at the doorway to the kitchen, was the one who had apparated. A bushy haired young woman.

She was turned towards me and we shared a long look in silence. I could tell that she had been crying even from the distance between us and the fact that I was still not able to see completely clear. To get rid of this status, I blinked my eyes a few times but just when I stopped, Hermione began to movie.

Her head was turned to the side a bit now, away from me. She walked across the living room towards the corridor. Maybe it was just me but I had the strange feeling that she was trying to avoid me from now on. And that was what I couldn't accept, not without knowing what was wrong so I did what I had to do.

I slid to the other end of the couch and grabbed her arm when she wanted to leave through the archway which was luckily right next to me now.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" I heard her gulping right after I had asked her but she still refused to look at me again. "Is it because of me?" She lowered her head slightly. "So it is…tell me, what've I done wrong? Mione?"

When I said her name, she tilted her head to the side, to my side. Our eyes met again and I was shocked immediately. Her brown eyes were surrounded by red. They were entirely bloodshot. My mouth opened to say something again but she quietly interrupted.

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

Again…again those words. But they sounded differently to those back on the marriage.

I shook my head a bit. "No, it's not otherwise I wouldn't ask." Sliding a few inches away, I pulled her down on the couch. It was much easier than I had imagined it to be. "We're friends, aren't we?"

This question made her shut her eyes tightly for a few moments taking a deep breath. In the end, she nodded slightly and turned her head completely towards me.

"Tell me, please." I mouthed silently.

"I…" she began but stopped immediately. It took her two more minutes to continue, "I…I saw you yesterday…you and Angelina…" It was barely a whisper but it was loud enough for me to understand and to stop me from inhaling for a few seconds. "I…I just wanted to put some clothes I had forgotten into the closet…I didn't expect you…" She stopped again and wanted to stand up but I didn't allow. I still held her arm.

"I'm so sorry, Mione, really. I didn't mean to hurt you. But you…you have to believe me, there was nothing. We just-"

"said goodbye with a snog."

"Yes and we got a little bit-"

"carried way."

"Yeah but we didn't-"

"sleep with each other…"

"Right! We didn't. We stopped and just sat down a few more minutes. We just wanted to be together, nothing else." I felt relieved now that I finished this…or we finished this as she had always said my words before I could.

Hermione nodded her head almost unnoticeably and sighed. "I believe you. And now stop looking so worried, it makes you ugly. You didn't hurt me…"

I lifted an eyebrow. "And why did you cry then?" I didn't really believe her. Well…maybe she really wasn't hurt but shocked…traumatizes.

"I'm a female person, sometimes we just feel like crying." she retorted sticking out her tongue. Okay…at least she seemed to feel a little better.

"Bad excuse, Granger." It was now that I finally let go of her arm.

"The truth, Weasley!" She fell silent for a moment but then asked, "Hey…and what is wrong with you? You seemed to be at home for quite a long time already. What made you leave?"

"My family…and the feeling of not being able to see Oliver and Angelina anymore. Besides I needed to think about a lot of things…" I didn't hesitate with my answer.

"And you fell asleep while doing so…must've been really interesting stuff." she said ironically. "No, earnestly…what did they say?"

"You really want to know?" She nodded so I continued just with the truth, "They said that I didn't care about you. They were glaring at me and I felt uncomfortable. And…before I left, I told them that I somehow felt as if you also didn't care. You know…" I leaned a little more towards her, "I would have needed you yesterday evening."

"Y…you could have come to the Burrow if you had really needed me."

"Right…but I thought that you might have reasons for being there. If I had known that it's just a phase that you're in a foul mood, I would have come immediately."

"Yeah, sure." She tipped her forehead with her index finger while saying this. "You know…I think we can help each other to get through those phases. It'll be much easier together."

"I think so, too. So…friends again?" I offered her my hand, smiling.

"Fred…we've never stopped being friends."

"Who cares?"

That made her smile, too and she took my hand for a moment.

"Good, now that this is done…how about watching television? I think today there's a good film on."

"Uhm…yeah, sure. Phew…I still think it's funny that you two have a television set. You were the first ones in your family to have, right?"

"Yep…and I can hardly imagine that there once was a time without it which we were actually able to survive!" I answered grinning widely. I wasn't completely serious of course.

Then I switched on the TV and we both fell silent. Hermione seemed to already know the film but she was mean enough not to answer any of my questions about it. At the second commercial break, we sat – or rather lay – down more comfortable. She had her head at one end of the couch and I had mine at the other one. Our feet met at the middle and we made fun out of intertwining our legs…with kicking each other while doing so.

At some time she didn't answer anymore. Not even with her usual sentence 'I won't tell you'. I shifted a bit so see that she was asleep. I rolled my eyes and went on watching just to eventually fall asleep, too.

**~Hermione's POV~**

I didn't know how late or early it was when I tried to turn around in the place I considered as my bed. It, however, didn't work as well as I had hoped. Something was at my legs and stopped me. Grumbling, I lifted my head slightly and realised that I indeed was not in my room but at the living room in Fred's and George's (well…and Katie's and my) flat. I was not able to see what exactly was at my legs as a dark-red blanket was on top of me. But when I sat up a bit more, I saw a red-haired head at the other side of the couch. Fred. And immediately the answer plopped into my mind. We had been watching TV and I had fallen asleep. But where came the blanket from? I couldn't imagine that Fred had stood up and taken it from the armchair.

Anyway, I wouldn't find the answer so soon neither would I get away within the next minutes. Our legs were too much intertwined and I really didn't want to wake him up. So I just stayed sit and watched my fiancé. I had to admit that he really seemed peaceful and innocent when he slept…so much that you almost couldn't believe that he was so well known for his pranks.

Some minutes later, I lay back again and thought about yesterday. It was of course a mistake because I still didn't really feel better. It was nice to have this conversation with Fred about one of my problems…but it wasn't all. It wasn't completely solved. Maybe it never would.

"Damn Mione…it's not even six in the morning and you're already worrying about something? That's not healthy, you know?"

The sudden voice in the silence made me jump so much that the blanket fell off my body. It was stupid so be so scared, as it could only be Fred's voice but I just couldn't help it. When I turned my head towards him, he was already sitting, steadying himself with his elbows.

"Is it still because of yesterday or the day before yesterday?" he went on asking.

I blinked, shaking my head slightly.

"Lying again, Granger? That really hurts, you know? I don't feel that good either, am I lying to you about it?"

"I can't see that you feel bad…you just woke up."

"Can't you feel it? Do you really have to SEE it?" he asked tilting his head to the right.

Those questions made my breath stopping for a minute. My eyes were wide and my mouth stood a bit open. I couldn't answer…I had been too lost in thoughts I think.

"I can. I asked you about what you're worrying while I was still laying. I haven't seen you before." he winked at me. But his words left me speechless for seconds.

"Well…you can feel sadness. A person who's as happy as you are every time just has to sense negative feelings or am I mistaken?"

"No, you're not. Not really…it was quite the right background. So…now we'll untangle our legs and you'll tell me what else is wrong with you, deal? No one will listen; George and Katie won't wake up until they smell breakfast."

I frowned. The smile he offered me wasn't that helping either. I knew that is was best to talk about everything that bothers me but…I didn't really want to bother him if it really was just six in the morning.

"Nothing is a yes, too, you know that, don't you?" he said while lifting the blanket completely off of us.

It was a funny but also really, really strange look. Our legs were more tangled than I had thought to be possible with bones in them. How had we been able to sleep like that?

"Alright…can we consider this as our morning sports? I think it'll take a few minutes." I asked at least slightly smiling.

"This? Our morning sports? Are you kidding me? Of course not, I'll hunt you around Diagon Alley as soon as we have solved all your problems."

I gulped and looked at him in disbelief. But he seemed quite serious about it. Okay…then I might have to think about more problems. He let out a dirty laugh for which I hit his arm before starting to untangle ourselves.

It really was an exercise…every Yoga-Teacher would've been proud of us. Was it Yoga? Well…it doesn't matter. When we were separated from each other, we both sat down cross-legged.

"So? What is it?" he asked again. Really calmly, you could almost forget that he didn't feel that good either.

"It was not just you yesterday because of whom I felt so bad…so alone. It was everyone. Harry went away, Ginny was gone and…Ron…" A ray of realisation hit his face. "He seemed to not see me anyway. He's totally into Luna already. I mean…I'm really glad that they get on well but…I'm still his best friend, am I not? And Luna's my friend, too, it wouldn't have been so wrong if they had stayed with me or if maybe Ron had asked me to dance. We're friends…back in those days I even danced with Harry so…there's nothing wrong about it, is it? I don't want my friendship with Ron to break because of this Law…I don't want to feel so alone, I'm not used to it. I was at the beginning of my first year in Hogwarts but-"

He made me stop by placing his finger on my mouth, saying, "I see…but you really have to stop rambling. You're right, there's nothing wrong about dancing with your friends. If it's your best friend it even is a really good thing to do. But you forgot that Ron's a little git."

Yeah, he really was a little git…he had always been. But he was my friend!

"If you want to, I can speak with him. I can let him know that you felt so bad partly because of him. I'm sure it would work." he offered me. His smile, however, told me that this conversation wouldn't be as calm and funny as usual conversations with one of the twins.

"It runs in you family, doesn't it? To offer a conversation with the person in question first. Ginny said the same yesterday…she asked me if she should speak with you." I said grinning.

"Well…yeah. And it often helps just fine."

"Joke articles would be involved in this conversation, wouldn't they?"

"Uhm…yes."

"Alright then I tell you…that you don't have to. Ron will realise soon enough that he has done a mistake, he always had."

"You're sure about that?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay…but I'll keep this offer available. Can I do something else to cheer you up?"

"Uhm…who was your favourite DADA teacher?"

"W…what? Oh! Umbridge of course!" he answered coughing extremely.

I smiled. "I would say we cheer up each other and go on with our games, huh? You don't feel too good either so I don't want you to hide everything just to cheer me up. As I said yesterday, we can help each other."

"Okay…sounds well to me. What would you do if I said that you should prepare for some sports?" he asked grinning widely.

My jaw dropped. "I…I would do as follows." I tipped my forehead and jumped towards him. I threw him to his back and tickled him. "You want to torture me? Then you first have to try to escape this!"

He burst out into unstoppable laughter. He was extremely ticklish and knowing this was a great advantage for me.

"Stop! Pl…please stop it y…you demon! STOP IT! GEORGE, HEEEELP!" he jelled between his laughs. This made me laugh, too. It was so funny. Well…for me it was. For him…I could imagine that he had fun, too, but was not really happy that this fun was made on his expense.

Fred eventually went on screaming until I felt arms wrapping around my middle which pulled me away from him. It didn't really bother me; I still laughed the air out of my lungs as did my fiancé who by now had tears in the eyes.

"Thanks mate…I…I wouldn't have survived it much longer…" he breathed.

I turned my head around to see a grinning George. Fascinating that he could grin when we had just woken him up quite roughly.

"No problem…but please do me a favour the next time and…be a bit quieter. I would've loved to sleep much longer." George yawned.

"Deal…so Mione, now I have escaped and you better get ready for a run." Fred grinned.

"Why should she change? By now you've done everything in your dress robes, why do you want to make other clothes sweaty and creased?" asked the other twin.

"I would love to say thanks to you, George, but I really can't…" I mumbled.

"Nah, that's not good mate. You know that I hate dress robes…now I even ask myself how I could sleep in them. Okay Mione…if you really don't want to go for a run today, we'll just take a shower, change into normal clothes and do something different. But be sure, I will make you do sports with me someday."

"WE'll just take a shower?" I asked at the same time as George squeaked, "YOU'll just take a shower…together?"

This made Fred bursting out into laughter again. "No, of course not! First I, then Hermione…or the other way round, I don't care." he answered when he was finally able to stop laughing.

"Okay…okay, good. Sounds like a plan to me. You can go first. Oh and…I really would like to see how you make me doing sports with you." I said looking challenging at him.

He just grinned and nodded his head. You'll see, it should mean.

"Alright…as your little…uhm…argument is solved, please excuse me but I'll head back into my bed and to my fiancée." murmured George winking at both of us.

When Fred had gone to the bathroom, I made sure that the living room didn't look like night storage anymore. And while doing so, I was grinning widely. The day had started quite well…a bit early but well. Thinking about yesterday I could hardly belief that I now really thought that this might turn out as good as Ginny had told me someday.

We continued our day with our games and a big crossword puzzle we solved together. Breakfast, work at the shop, lunch and dinner in between, all of which were great fun as we spent them together with George and Katie as well. In the evening, when the other two left for Muggle London (they actually wanted to go to the cinema!), we sat down in the living room and watched TV. But today of course without falling asleep.

Watching TV became another tradition. We used to do it almost every evening, sometimes alone, sometimes together with George and Katie. Twice we went to the Burrow where Ron actually came to apologize for being ignorant at the marriage as did Harry. I somehow was sure that Ginny had been told by Fred to tell them about it.

At the beginning of the second week after Angelina's marriage, Fred felt much better which was reason enough for me to do him a favour. As he was still sleeping in the living room, I was able to get dressed and prepared for hell while he was still asleep. When I woke him up, he was so shocked that he fell from the couch. I wore sports clothes. His jaw dropped open and stayed like this until I assured him that this wasn't a joke. He then got ready within less than five minutes. Of course I regretted my decision somehow.

BUT I of course didn't do it without a favour in mind that he could do me. When we finished, I told him that he from now on should move into his old room and no longer sleep on the couch. He surprisingly said yes without needing to be convinced too much.

Nothing too special happened until two days before George's marriages was due. Just the usual stuff which nevertheless got us closer together. I could tell that he by now considered me as his best mate besides of George which was reason enough for me AND for him to hug the other on occasion. And I sometimes couldn't resist and gave him a little (friendly) peck on the cheek. But at that evening…well…

"I really have to leave now, Molly!" I said in a hurry. Mrs. Weasley had allowed me to call her by her first name again the Sunday before and now I also finally did it.

"Alright, alright. Give Fred and George a hug, will you dear?"

"Of course. See you then!" With those words I apparated into the flat, into the living room where Fred was already sitting…or rather laying on the couch. The TV was switched on. He didn't make a jump even though the CRACK was just as loud as always. Therefore I asked, "Something wrong with you?"

"Nope…just waiting for you to finally join me." he answered.

Just now I realised how exactly he was lying on the couch. There was merely enough space for me to sit down. Next to me would be his head. His legs were dangling at the end of the couch next to which the archway to the corridor was.

I smiled a little bit and crossed the room to in the end sit down onto the free space. "What are we going to watch today?"

"Don't know. We can just have a look into different films and then decide." he proposed looking up at me. He didn't bother to sit up in the slightest.

"Fine for me." I said.

"By the way, how was your day at my parents'?"

"Nice, as always. Your Mom's already stressed because of George's and Katie's marriage. She wants everything to be perfect of course. Oh and I shall give him and you a hug."

"Alright…do it later. Mh…you don't mind, do you?"

But before I could even consider asking WHAT I wouldn't mind, I felt his head on my legs. He had slipped further towards me. My mouth dropped open and I looked down at him in question.

"It's more comfortable." he explained simply stretching his right arm up to me to push my mouth close again.

"I see…but watch out that you don't fall asleep! You know the drill: who sleeps while watching TV is going to be painted up!" I reminded him grinning.

"Wanna bet that it's not me who has patterns in the face tomorrow then?" he asked mischievously.

I hesitated a moment but finally said, "Okay, I'm in on it!"

We shook hands and then turned to the TV to concentrate on the many films we watched for a few minutes just to switch to another one. We really couldn't decide what to watch. Thus I had to occupy myself with another activity besides watching TV. And Fred – or rather his hair – was a good idea.

After the third change of movies, I lifted my hand slightly and ruffled through his hair so that it fell into his face. He then shook his head to make the mess disappear again. We continued like that for several minutes, laughing and partly grumbling.

"What's so funny about making my hair a total mess, Mione?" he asked about half an hour later while he sat up.

"It looks funny and your reaction's also quite enjoying. Hey, you could stay like you were!" I answered still laughing a bit.

"Well…thanks, but I think I rather sit right now." he retorted. His left arm wandered on the top of the backrest and he was half turned towards me. I was expecting revenge, but nothing came.

Another thirty minutes later, we finally chose a film to watch completely but somehow it was boring for me. Maybe that was because I had already seen it twice. At least Fred seemed to enjoy it very much.

**~Fred's POV~**

The film we chose was really good. Unfortunately I didn't know the name as we just found it when it had already been on for ten minutes and I didn't want to stand up to have a look into the TV guide.

We watched in silence. I didn't ask how the film would end – yes I somehow knew that Hermione had already watched it – and she didn't give any comments on scenes she normally would, which was a little strange. She rather yawned several times and a little devil deep within me grinned excitedly. I would win the bet; I was quite sure about it.

At the second commercial break, I realised that she indeed had fallen asleep. Her breathing was much calmer and her head almost lay on her shoulder. But before I could even think about cheering for my victory, the film continued and – this was the more important matter – Hermione fell against my chest. Mh…maybe it really was good that I was sitting like this.

I leant back a bit and hold her with my right arm so that she would stay in position. She was lucky that she looked so cute when she was asleep otherwise I sure would have lifted her off of me, summoned some colour pens and painted funny things on her cheeks and on her nose. Now I preferred holding her and watching the film till it ended.

But to be honest, I did hardly concentrate on the television any longer. Almost every minute I looked down to Hermione, how she leant against my chest. I wondered what she was dreaming about, because she smiled. The days before, she hadn't smiled so peacefully in her sleep.

The movie ended one and a half hours later with the main character's death but with peace for the world. Yep, it kind of was a strange and also unsatisfying ending. It left me very tired but I didn't want to wake Hermione now. She was being asleep for so long now that she might be angry when I interrupt. I couldn't just stand up either as she had moved her arm up to my shoulder in the last break. It was almost like a hug now. And something in me said that I couldn't and especially didn't want to leave now.

With a slight smile on my face, I slid my arm from the backrest, around my fiancée – it's still somewhat strange to call or think about her like that – and leant back into a lying position. She was now more or less on top of me, still fast asleep. I held her with both of my arms…I think we've never been as close as now before. My heart somehow pounded a bit faster and stronger. I bit my lip while looking up to the ceiling. There was something special with this situation. If you had asked me two weeks ago if something like this could happen, I would have said no. Well…I was wrong and should I admit something? It somehow felt good to have her in my arms.

I eventually fell asleep few minutes later…


	6. I hate marriages!

**_Author's note_**: I again want to thank everyone who added this story to his/her favs and/or story alert! It always makes me smile when I receive the information-mail :)

This chapter is more or less one half of the whole "George and Katie Marriage" Chapter. again you might feel 'angry' about our male main character but don't worry^^ as I've already told you, everything will be alright xD

Reviews are, as always, appreciated :)

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing but the story. All characters and the world belong to J.K. Rowling**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

- _I hate marriages!_ –

**~George's POV~**

When Katie and I returned from our date that night, we didn't hesitate to switch on the light in the living room, expecting no one to be there. Katie, however, immediately made a jump and turned it off again.

"They are on the couch!" she whispered to me.

"Really? Should we give them a blanket again?" I really haven't seen them but I felt a grin appear on my face.

"No, they're much closer today, they won't need it." she said and I could imagine her grinning widely.

It was the second time within two weeks that they fell asleep together on that sofa. The first time left me smiling for the rest of the night as it just looked too strange but positive at the same time. This also was the moment I knew that their relationship would really work and that Hermione had forgiven him. And this time…well…as mentioned, I didn't see it myself but I'm sure that I can persuade Katie to show me exactly how they were laying.

We sneaked through the living room, to the corridor into our room without making any noise. But as soon as we sat down on our bed, I asked, "So, how did it look like?"

Katie smiled and explained, "Hermione was lying on top of him and he had both his arms wrapped around her. It looked so cute! Do you think they…he…?"

"Maybe…not too much, maybe he still doesn't realise himself but I do, I'm his twin." I wriggled my eyebrow.

"Oh that's wonderful! But…oh dear! Hopefully he won't destroy everything!"

"You mean at our marriage? I don't think so…I don't hope so for his own good."

The possible problem was that Fred – who else? – was my best man whilst Katie had asked Angelina to be her Maid of Honour. She had asked her long before we had received the letters just to be sure that her best friend would do it if we married someday. Back in those days, she didn't know that it would be so soon or that there would be problems with Angelina-Fred-Hermione.

We ended up discussing this topic for more than an hour before we finally decided to go to bed. Katie snuggled against my chest and I imagined that my brother slowly started to feel the same as I always did when my fiancée was so close. I would really wish it for Hermione…

**~Hermione's POV~**

A familiar scent was the reason why I woke up faster than I wanted to the next morning. And the bright rays of sunlight which were shining through the window. It was a crime to have to wake up when you slept so well and when your bed was so unusual comfortable. But…why did my bed smell like cinnamon? I mean…a bit was usual as it used to be Fred's bed but this time it seemed stronger. Grumbling slightly, I snuggled a bit more into what I considered as my pillow…but it was different, too. A bit harder than usual. And there was something at my head. It really was strange…

Frowning, I slowly opened my eyes and again didn't see even a little hint of my room. I was in the living room again but it was not the couch I was lying on. It was a dark blue shirt! I felt my cheeks heating up. Oh my goodness! I lifted my head and looked around. Especially back. Fred's arms were wrapped around me. One around my waist, one a bit higher. When I looked back into his face, I also realised what had been at my head…his head! My heart beat faster and my cheeks turned even redder.

I needed to get away before he could wake up…he wouldn't appreciate me being on top of him as I was sure that he wouldn't remember last night in the first few minutes either. Well…for me the whole situation didn't make any sense…I knew that I had been tired and eventually fell asleep…but I couldn't explain why I woke up like this. Maybe it was a joke of George? I shook my head no and carefully pushed myself a bit up. But before I could do anything else, the grip around me tightened.

"Where do you think you go?" a tired, mumbling voice asked me, "Blankets are not supposed to go away when they want, you know…Mione?"

I was lost for words when he additionally opened one eye. One of his wonderful, deep blue eyes. My breath stopped on its way to my lungs. My own eyes widened.

"What is it? You fell asleep, I was nice and didn't paint patterns to your cheeks. When I wanted to sleep, too, I was nice again and let you sleep. Nothing bad about it, right?" he said grinning slightly and opening his other eye, too.

My mouth opened and shut several times. When no words came out, I grimaced a bit and just laid my head back down.

"So it's better, blanket." He said jokingly. After a few moments he then asked, "Shall I tell you how the film ended?"

"Yeah, please…can't really remember it."

"The guy died but saved the world with his sacrifice. Stupid ending, isn't it?"

"Oh…yeah, it really is. Hey…shouldn't we stand up? It's already eight o'clock, Katie and George will wake up soon as well." I said somehow shyly and lifted my head to look at him.

"Mmmh…alright, alright. I see that you don't like your job as blanket…next time I'll be the blanket."

My jaw dropped down to his chest and his grin widened until it almost reached his ears. "I haven't heard this. What can I prepare you for breakfast?" During my question, I moved my arms to my back and gently pushed his arms away so that I finally was able to stand up.

"You should know by yourself!" he just answered stretching his limbs.

"Ham & Eggs…of course, how could I even think about the possibility that you would eat something different for breakfast when it's your favourite?"

"Completely right, why did you?" He sat up, too. "Mione, I'll take a shower first, alright? Maybe George and Katie will be up when I'm finished, too, and then we can eat together."

"Alright." I said simply but deep within me, I grinned. The whole flat smelled like cinnamon after he had had a shower and I absolutely loved this scent.

Oh yeah…and it really was as usual. As soon as the bathroom door opened again, every room smelled like cinnamon which made me inhaling deeply.

"Like it?" asked Katie who had joined me two minutes after Fred had left.

I knew that she as well as George, who was still in his bed, snoring, were into my…crush…or rather liking for him so I answered with the truth, "Yes, I actually love it."

"That's so cute but…well…it's the same for me, I like my Georgie's scent, too."

"My Georgie…that's cute!" I said back laughing slightly.

I think I don't have to go too much into detail on this day except that Katie left right after breakfast to go to the Burrow where she would also stay until tomorrow afternoon when the ceremony should start. Ginny, Luna, Fleur and Molly would help her get ready and even more beautiful than she already was. It then was Fred and my job to keep George companied what we of course really liked to do. And to be honest…I somehow was looking forward to the next day. After a morning like this who would think bad about another marriage? Sure, the first one wasn't good but this one would be better.

Fred, George and I slept on the two couches and the armchair this night after playing several games and throwing cushions around. We had much fun and didn't awake until 10 am. The groom then immediately panicked and pulled Fred with him into his room to get prepared…even though he still had loads of time.

I myself got dressed just at one pm which was two hours before the ceremony would begin. My dress this time was a dark red, knee length one. As I was one of Katie's bridesmaids I was not really allowed to dress what I wanted but what she had bought me, Ginny and Alicia Spinnet. Her Maid of Honour – Angelina – had another dress than we had but I'd not seen it yet. I left my hear open and used just a little bit of make-up. If I had been at the Burrow, too, Ginny would have insisted on me using more.

I even was ready earlier than the twins which was somehow really fascinating. But when they stepped out of George's room – half an hour before the ceremony -, I couldn't deny that the long time they had used was not worth it. They both looked even more handsome than usually and their mischievous grin – even though it rather looked like a grimace on George's face – fitted pretty well.

"Sorry, I'm waiting for Fred and George, are they still in there?" I asked jokingly.

The two of them looked around. "Nope. They ran away and said-" It was Fred to begin.

"that we should attend-"

"the marriage instead-"

"and that we would-"

"enjoy the party-"

"With their or now our partners." they finished together.

"Oh good, Katie will be just as pleased as I am." I winked at them.

"So then…shall we apparate together?" asked Fred offering me his arm.

I raised an eyebrow and almost tipped my forehead but then decided differently and slung my arm around his. I hold onto him tightly and the next moment, I felt like being pressed into a really tight pipe.

Just few seconds later, we appeared at the backyard of the Burrow. Katie had wanted to celebrate here and Molly was more than pleased to do her this favour. And to be honest, she did a great job! The Burrow and its surroundings looked stunning and the big tent we also had had for Bill's and Fleur's marriage almost called us to get inside.

When we did so, we realised that we were more or less the last to come. The other Weasleys, friends and guests were already there. A short glance at George told me that he was a little bit embarrassed to come so late.

"Alright Mione…I think Forge and I'll take position. Save me a seat at the table." whispered Fred leaning down to me.

I nodded my head, let finally go of his arm and went to save two seats at the table Harry and Ron already sat at. Then I had to leave the tent to see Katie and the other bride's maids in the Burrow itself. When I left, I saw Angelina going to the stage as well as George and Fred had. She was just as beautiful as always. And now I finally saw her dress. It had a delicate golden shimmer and was as long as mine. I immediately felt my stomach starting to hurt but I really had to forget about it. Ange was here with Oliver, there wouldn't happen anything.

"Oi Mione!" squeaked Ginny when I opened the door to her room, "You're finally here!"

"Yeah, it took us a bit longer to come as your brothers have more of a diva then anyone else I know." I said grinning. In the next moment, my mouth dropped open. It was the moment when I saw Katie. She was so beautiful! Her long, white dress had golden embroideries at the upper end, referring to her former house at Hogwarts: Gryffindor. It seemed to be as light as a feather and fitted her wonderfully.  
>Her hair was made into a curly, slightly loose up do. Ginny really did an amazing job just as always.<p>

"Do you think George will like it?" asked Katie.

"He would be stupid if he didn't." I answered truthfully.

"Just as I said, Katie!" laughed Ginny, "Do we have to ask Angelina, too, until you believe us?"

"No, it's alright…phew…I'm glad that your dresses look so good on you. I was really worried."

"Why? A Gryffindor-Theme just HAS to look good on Gryffindors, don't you think so?" Ginny asked winking at her.

"She's right! Mh…shall we go down now? Alicia's waiting in the living room already." I said.

The two of them nodded silently and followed me out of the room, down the stairs to Alicia and to the tent's entrance.

It did only take two more minutes, and then the music started and Ginny, Alicia and I did our honourable job as bride's maids. Katie was led to the stage by her father who was smiling proudly. George was grinning as if an angel was walking towards him…which was more or less true.

After her father had given her to George officially, I and the other two bride's maids took a few steps away. The stage itself was only for Percy, who would lead the ceremony, George, Katie, Fred and Angelina. …Speaking about them, I felt even worse when everything started properly. Why? Well…  
>He was looking at her the whole time…yearningly. He wanted to be next to her, to put his arms around her and never let go. I could tell from his eyes. It tore my heart into pieces but I didn't show it. Maybe it was just me…maybe everything would turn out differently after the ceremony. Just as good as the last few weeks. I mean…her gaze was more distant…almost as if she wanted to see in him a person she barely knew. A person she had not been together with for years. As if she had completely accepted that she was Oliver's wife now and had already forgotten her feelings.<p>

Sooner as I thought, Percy said, "Now I ask you, George, to make everyone know that this beautiful woman is your wife by giving her the ring you bought for her."

George turned around to Fred. But nothing happened. "Gred, the ring!" he hissed impatiently.

"Which ring? Did you give me a ring?" asked Fred.

"Don't say you…" but the groom was not able to end his sentence. Every colour disappeared from his face.

Everyone stopped breathing for a second, but then I saw Fred giving me a wink. Oh he was so mean!

"I'm so sorry, brother mine, maybe I can do something else, just a moment please." He whispered. Only a second later, he had his wand in his hand and swung it slightly. But somehow nothing happened. At least that was what he wanted everyone to expect.

Just in time to prevent George from passing out – by the way, Katie was still smiling! – Two white pigeons flew through the entrance and towards the stage. They had a red bond which had a small golden something in the middle between them, in their small breaks. When they flew directly above George, they opened their beaks and the bond fell into the groom's hand. The golden something was the missed ring. A second later, the pigeons disappeared…or rather turned into a small firework above George's and Katie's head.

Applause for this gorgeous piece of magic echoed through the tent which made it almost impossible to hear Percy say that the couple now, that the ring had been slipped onto Katie's finger, could kiss for the first time as husband and wife.

A few minutes later, the tent was filled with conversations. It was time for coffee and cake, which was really delicious by the way. Ron asked after his third piece why Fred had done this to George, if he hadn't seen that his twin was near to passing out. My fiancé answered simply that he wasn't a prankster and owner of WWW without a reason. He just had to do this and that he was very proud because the spell didn't work when he tried it short time before the marriage. I didn't know why I had never seen him inventing or even trying this spell.

When everyone had enough cake to almost have a sugar shock, the plates flew out of the tent into the Burrow and cleaned themselves magically. Conversations went on and on. Fred left a few minutes later to join Lee Jordan. But at some time, Ginny stood up from her seat at our table and walked towards the table the Couple of the Day and their parents sat. I wondered what she wanted to do. She bowed down and whispered – at least I think she did – something into their ears. We should find out very soon, what she had said.

The two of them stood up and followed Ginny to the great free space between the tables.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Witches and Wizards! May I announce that you'll see the first dance of the day in few moments? Afterwards, I ask you to join and amuse yourselves! Thanks for your attention!" Ginny said in a very loud voice which I was sure was NOT influenced by magic. She then stood back to give her brother and his wife the full space.

It was an impressive moment. I did hardly remember that George could dance so well. I think I haven't seen him dancing at Angelina's marriage neither at Bill's and Fleur's short time before the war.

Sooner than we hoped, the song and thus the first dance were over. But the two of them just continued and were joined by other couples such as Bill and Fleur or Ron and Luna. Hopeful, I looked around. Maybe Fred would ask me this time…but he was nowhere to be seen from my seat. So I stood but regretted it the moment I did.

He stood at the other side of the tent, in front of a golden dressed woman, bowed at his waist. The woman turned around to her husband…maybe he would say 'no'…but I wasn't lucky, he nodded his head yes. And so she smiled and took the offered hand to be led to the dance floor. I felt tears coming up, my heart broke once again. He had again asked Angelina before even thinking about asking me. I felt sick…really sick.

"Ginny…could you…tell George and Katie I'm sorry? I think I ate too much cake and feel really sick. I'll better go home." I said just loud enough for her to understand. I was trying to hold back my tears and to sound as if I was ill…which was surprisingly easy.

My best friend gave me a questioning look but nodded slightly. The next moment, I left the tent and disapparated, allowing my tears to pour down my cheeks. I hate marriages…


	7. I do care!

**_Author's note:_****** alright, Saturday again...I think it's time for the next chapter ^^**  
><strong>This one is more or less the exact opposite to the last one...ehem...!but please! Everything is just fine with it. It was not written out of a romantic phase or something like that, I wrote everything on purpose! Fred does already...uhm...'think' like that even though he didn't really show in the last chapter!

Anyway, thanks again to everyone who read this story, left a review or/and added it to his/her favs or alerts! It always makes me smile :)

Reviews are appreciated ;)

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing but the story. All characters and the world belong to J.K. Rowling**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_-I do care!-_

**~Hermione's POV~**

Arriving at the flat, I immediately wished to be elsewhere. A glance at the couch made me remember the two times when we woke up together. In our room, it smelled too much like him. George's room was taboo, the shop was closed and I wouldn't feel good being there. Only the kitchen or going to my parents was left. Well…the latter wasn't really possible either; they would ask too many questions.

So, I went to the kitchen and jumped onto a counter. I hid my head in my hands. The only thing one could hear in between the silence, were my quiet sobs and twice a rather loud crash which came from my shoes when I kicked them off…

I wondered whether someone…Fred to be honest, would already miss me or if Ginny had already told George and Katie that I had left. If yes…how had they reacted?

**~Fred's POV~**

My dance with Angelina couldn't be compared to those we used to have. It was rather distant and I always had the feeling of being watched. No, it was not the same anyway. Funny yes, but I didn't feel too good while dancing. The situation improved, however, when George and I had the same idea at the same time. We changed partners and soon everyone did. After a few steps, we changed again so that everyone was dancing with everyone at least once.

On my third change, I danced with my Mom and grinned down at her the whole time. She seemed proud but embarrassed at the same time. After my Mom, I danced with Alicia, Luna, the Patil twins and with one of my Dad's colleagues. But then I accidently changed to Oliver Wood! Damn, his face was worth a price! And mine, too, I suppose. Our eyes went wide and our eyebrows almost merged with our hair.

But I would not be me if I would let the fun just slip away. I shrugged, grinned and started dancing around with him. I felt some gazes at me but I just laughed as did the people around me and, at the very end, also Oliver. Mission completed, I would say.

After that dance, I needed a break and returned to the table Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Mione and I had shared. To my big surprise, Hermione was not there. I looked around the room; saw several red dresses, several brown-haired heads but no Mione. I thought about where she could be for a moment while sitting down but didn't find another answer than she might have gone with Mom to prepare something for later.

More than an hour later, Mom came back into the tent and I sprinted towards her. As soon as I had her to stop in tracks, I asked, "Mom? Is Hermione still in the house?"

"In the house? She wasn't in there, dear. Not once." she answered. When she saw my eyes widen, she added, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No…it's just that I haven't seen her since coffee-time."

"Mh…maybe Harry, Ron, Ginny or Katie knows where she is. Just ask them."

She pressed her hand against my cheek for a moment, then walked away to join Dad and Percy. She was right…I should just ask around. I started with Ron and Harry, none of whom knew anything. So her two male best friends had no clue…maybe I had more luck by asking her female best mate. But finding Ginny was not an easy task. My sister was rather small and not to be seen that well when she was in the crowd. But I eventually had success after ten more minutes. I caught her dancing and decided to join the dances again. When she changed partners, I took the initiative.

"Ah, dear sister mine, what a surprise, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is as I thought you stopped for the rest of the day." she retorted.

"Me? No, 'course not. I had intended to dance with my fiancée but I can't find her anywhere…you know where she is?"

"She left hours ago because she felt sick. Said that she maybe had had too much cake."

"She LEFT? Without saying a word?"

"Have you even paid attention? She told ME that she would leave and I told George and Katie when they made a dance-break."

"And why didn't you tell me? Or better, why didn't she tell me herself?"

"Well…you were dancing when she left."

Cold realisation hit me straight in the face. I immediately let go of my baby sister, not caring who was dancing with her now (it was Dean Thomas). I had been dancing…dancing with Ange! She hadn't felt sick…at least not because of the cake. I hurried to my twin, who had a conversation with Charlie at the moment. Oh I felt so bad interrupting them!

"Forge, I have to leave. But I promise, I'll be right back!" it almost burst out of me and before he could even answer, I disapparated to our flat.

With the usual loud crack, I appeared in the living room. Just the next moment, a quiet sob found its way to my ears. I turned around to see through the archway of the kitchen. There she was, sitting on one of the counters. Slowly and silently I walked to her.

"Leave…please…" she whispered through her hands. When she heard that I was still coming closer, she lowered her hands and revealed bloodshot eyes. I think I've never seen eyes as red as hers before. But when she saw me, she closed them hastily.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked quietly. Sure I knew already but I wanted to hear from her.

"Nothing…could you please leave now?" her voice was almost not to be heard.

"Yeah, you absolutely look like there's nothing." I said ironically, "C'mon, just tell me."

"Fred…" she had to gulp after saying my name, "…I'm perfectly fine…it's just a phase and I…don't feel good, okay?"

"You can't even look at me while trying to lie, how should I believe it?" I was still calm. By now, I stood right in front of her, my arms crossed.

She looked at me pleadingly. She asked me to leave without words. I shook my head. Our silent discussion went on for a few moments, then it was her who shook the head and she jumped off the counter.

"Very well…if you can't do me the favour to leave, I'll do myself." she mumbled. Then she tried to go past me. I allowed her to go a few feet wide but before she could go too far away, I grabbed her arm. She turned her head to me.

"Not without giving me an answer, Mione." I said, now a little bit more forceful. I wanted her to say that I had hurt her; I wanted her to tell me how she was feeling.

"I…I don't think that you have to know." she said lowering her eyes to the floor.

"I'm your fiancé and-"

She interrupted me, suddenly in a loud, painful voice, "And you still love Angelina! You still love her and would always prefer her above me and I. Cannot. Stand. It! I CAN'T! I'm sick and tired of being literally punched every time! I'm sick and tired of you pretending to care and of you ditching me as soon as Angelina appears! I've had it up to here; I don't want to go on like that!"

By the end, she was almost screaming. But to be honest…it felt much worse to hear it than I had thought. It was good to hear it, that was out of question but…it somehow hurt me, too.

"See, now you know what's wrong with me, so please…give me some more hours of peace!" now her words were more a plead again. My grip loosened and she went on.

I chewed my tongue until she was in the living room. A small part within me had considered to let her go for the moment…but the major part said that I had to make the situation good again. She was my best friend so to speak and I really, really didn't want to be on her bad side. This major thing…was my heart, if you want to know exactly.

"Mione, wait please." I said appearing at the archway.

Sighing loudly, she slowed down, but didn't stop completely.

"I do care, why don't you see it?"

"Because you don't…at least not when she's around." she retorted without even bothering to turn around.

"If it was like this, I wouldn't be here now, would I? No one asked me to look how you feel; no one said to me that I have to worry where you are or how you feel and why. I was looking for you and then Ginny told me that you felt sick. That she couldn't tell me because I had been dancing and then it hit me!" With every word I had come closer and by now, I stood in front of her again. I blocked the archway to the corridor.

"Yeah sure…"

"I realised that I had hurt you again without seeing it. I knew what was really wrong with you from that moment on."

"So why did you ask me? Why didn't you just 'feel bad' for yourself and leave me alone?"

"I wanted you to say that I hurt you. I need you to tell me when something's wrong. I want you to trust me!"

"How should I? How and why should I trust you if you don't even bother to choose me above your ex-girlfriend with who you'll never be together again? At least not as long as Oliver and I live and you don't intend to cheat on-"

This time I interrupted her. I took her head in my hands – the right one grabbed the back of her head while the left one rested on her cheek – and bowed down to her a bit. "I would never ever cheat on you or anyone else. You can trust this statement. I would never do this to you because it hurts me too much to see your tears." I brushed one of those terrible tears away with my thumb. Her eyes were widened and her head moved slightly from the right to the left.

"I did not intend to hurt you. I want to be with you. I want you to trust me and the fact that I do care, okay? I repeat: I would not be here if I did not care about you." I spoke slowly on purpose; she really should get the message. My eyes were fixed on hers. She tried to look away, but always ended up looking at me again.

Silence fell between us for at least a whole minute. We just stared each other in the eyes. I, for my part, felt…a bit strange. My stomach felt as if it made a little flip.

"Prove it…" she finally breathed. I did hardly get it as it was so quietly. Maybe she thought that I hadn't heard the first time…anyway, she repeated a bit louder, "Prove it to me!"

I didn't hesitate to do as she wanted me to. Without even thinking if it was wrong or right, I leaned in and kissed her tenderly. She shifted slightly in my grip for a moment but then relaxed and eventually responded. Her hands wrapped slowly around my neck. This strange feeling from a few moments ago became stronger…but it was positive. Butterfly-like.

The kiss only lasted a few moments and when it ended, I rested my forehead against hers. Both our eyes were still closed. I would probably never know why I did this special thing…but it was the right thing. It was right for me…and for her, too.

"So…do you trust me?" I whispered. She nodded slightly in response. I felt a smile appearing on my face.

A few more minutes passed by, in which we hugged and enjoyed the now far more comfortable silence. Then she asked, her head still against my chest, "What are we going to do now?"

"Uhm…well…go back to the party? I still want to have at least one dance with you, which was by the way the reason why I was searching for you and I would love to say goodbye to George and Katie before they leave for their honeymoon."

"Sounds good to me…_Accio Shoes_!" Her shoes came flying towards us from the kitchen and stopped just in front of her. She put them on as fast as possible and then took my arm again as she had had this afternoon to apparate together with me.

When we walked into the tent, nothing had really changed since I had left. People were still chatting and dancing. Amongst them all my siblings, their partners and my parents. No one realised that we had returned. Well…they would soon enough.

"So milady…it would be an honour if you allowed me just one dance with you." I bowed at my waist, offered my hand and winked at her.

Hermione's cheeks blushed a bit, but she smiled widely. "The honour is all mine." she said taking my hand.

Together we went onto the dance floor. As it was still classic dance, I soon put my other hand on her waist and she put her other hand on my shoulder. She really did trust me, I could tell while we were dancing. From her smile, her eyes…and just simply the way how we were dancing.

Unfortunately we soon had to part because the other pairings wanted to change partners again and as we joined them, we also had to do so. Laughing, we let each other being pulled to other people. As I could see, Hermione was chosen by Harry who looked at her in surprise. I got Fleur who immediately asked me, why I had gone in the first place. I answered truthfully that I had been worried about Hermione and that we had had to settle some issues.

Half an hour and many exchanges later, George and Katie called out for dinner which was just as delicious as the cake had been. We sat at the same table as for coffee and had loads of fun. There was no hint that Hermione had been crying before we came…well…except for the fact that there was no make-up left and that her eyes still were a bit red. But this didn't matter; Ron, Luna and Fleur also had slightly red eyes, maybe because of the light in the tent.

When dinner was over, we rested a while in which the happy chatting burst out again. George and my sister-in-law joined us a few minutes later and now the joking-time started. Oh it was so damn good to hear the family laugh like that.

The time passed by really fast. At some time we had a few 'games' for the bride and her groom, then we danced again. Ron stayed sit at the table because snacks had appeared which he could not ignore so…yeah…the party turned out to be a great success. From time to time some guests said their goodbyes and disapparated until in the end only the family was left. It was time for Georgie and Katie to get away.

We all followed them outside the tent. A broomstick was already floating in midair, waiting for them to climb on and fly away.

Mom and Dad's goodbye took a few minutes. They almost behaved as if they went to war not on honeymoon. My other siblings made it short so that Hermione and I had more time to say goodbye. We were the closest people to them, weren't we?

"Alright Forge…have two nice weeks in where-ever-you-go and make every wish your wife has come true immediately! But please…don't come back with news like 'we'll be parents'…I don't think that I'll be able to keep the shop going alone forever!" I said while hugging my twin. For the comment with them becoming parents, I was hit by him, Katie and Hermione at the same time but everyone was laughing.

"And Katie, my dear sister-in-law, show him how it is to be a husband. And have a great time! Send us a postcard or something like that."

"Sure we will. And keep the flat clean, help Hermione doing so!" she said back.

"No problem." I promised making space for Mione.

"I'll take care of it, don't worry Katie. Everything will be just as clean as it was today. Have a good flight, you two!" She hugged both of them sisterly and then took a few steps back to my side.

The two of them then got on the broom. George behind Katie. He wrapped one arm around her, the other one on the broomstick. Both were great flyers but I supposed that George would fly and Katie would relax if not even sleep. Few seconds later, they were away, flying towards to moon and to the horizon.

"So…two weeks alone…what'll we do?" I asked Hermione.

"First of all I need some sleep…let's think about it tomorrow, okay?"

"Deal." I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder and then disapparated.


	8. Painful Memories

**Author's note**: Phew...a long delay again...and I'm sooo sorry! School kept me extremely busy so I had no time to write or update anyway.

I think I've once written in a not that there won't be too many tears, right? Well...I really did mean that Fred doesn't make Hermione cry..himself xD So, as you can guess, there'll be some tears in this chapter. In German I would call this one almost 'schmalzig' xD But I like it and I remember that I cried myself when I wrote it.

But more important is that you like it...which I hope you do :)

Thanks for reviews, favs and alerts from the past and maybe for the future as well :)

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing but the story. All characters and the world belong to J.K. Rowling**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

_-Painful Memories-_

**~Hermione's POV~**

I woke up late the next few days. Usually, my fiancé was also still asleep when I woke up, but today was different. Fred had already left to open the shop. I could tell from the slight noise which was coming from downstairs and Lee's loud voice. He was so kind to help again, now that George wouldn't be there for two weeks.

Sighing, I rolled onto my belly and laid my head on my crossed arms. Looking at the mattress Fred always slept on, I thought about the marriage for the first time. About the kiss in particular. I had never thought that it would come so early…so soon after he had lost his love to his former Quidditch-Captain. But it had been so nice…such a nice, great feeling. His lips against mine…it had been the best prove I could think of. Why? Because Fred wouldn't kiss someone he didn't like or didn't care about.

It made me smile happily. He did like me…more than a friend…enough to kiss me. Just once so far…but we all know that it's not the number of kisses but the feeling within is what makes it important.

I rolled over again and slowly stood up. I would help in the shop today, too. That was my decisions for now. So I got dressed quickly, made my hair into a loose bun and went downstairs.

"Good morning!" I called through the shop. From several customers came a good morning back, as well as from Lee. Fred was too much into explaining one of their products to a young wizard.

"Wanna help, Mione?" asked Lee walking towards me.

"Yes, I would love to. What can I do today?"

"Well…you could sell the WonderWitch products if you want to. Or you can cashier. Or both if you're fast enough."

"I'll try my best to sell as much as possible." I answered, giving him a wink. He nodded and left for another customer.

Soon enough, I also had enough female customers to have work for a whole day and I was really glad that I knew by now quite good what the products did and how to deal with many people around me. After half an hour of work, Fred finally noticed me, said his good morning and gave me a small peck on my right cheek. Of course I immediately blushed almost as red as his hair was. Some of my customers' mouths stood open after he had left again. I could only shake my head at them and go on with my work.

Later on, during our lunch break, Lee left the back room, in which we were sitting, quite hastily as if he had forgotten something. Well…maybe he really had. His fiancée had maybe told him to get something during break, who knew.

Anyway, I was alone with Fred and I just had to notice that he was a little bit absent…distracted. He starred into the not existing distance and chewed his bread more often than I though was possible.

"You alright?" I asked after having watched this a few minutes.

He only nodded in response which made me raise and eyebrow in disbelief.

"Shall you lie to me?"

Now he shook his head and slowly looked at me. "Uhm…well…I got a letter…yesterday. From St. Mungo's Hospital."

I suddenly was concerned. Did something bad happen? Maybe to George or Katie? No…if this had happened, he would have been there already. "And…what do they want?"

"They asked me to come for another check…tomorrow already."

"Another check?"

"Yeah…on my wounds. You know…they weren't able to heal them properly. Never found out why just that the major part of my injuries had to cure almost the Muggle way. Now they want to see if everything's okay. But I hate being there…I always have the feeling as if they want me to stay."

I lowered my eyes minimal. Of course I did know that his injuries had had something special and that the Healers had not been able to heal them as fast as other cuts and fractures. I knew it very well…I had had a look in hundreds of books to find the reason myself. As I'm a little know-it-all and as I wanted to help as much as possible after the war, it was nothing too special, was it?

"Well…do you want me to come with you? I suppose George or…Angelina had accompanied you the last times." I finally offered him with an encouraging smile on my lips.

"You would? For real?"

"Sure, it's no problem for me."

He suddenly stood up, crossed the small room towards the armchair I was sitting in and pulled me to my feet. Beaming at me, he then wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug that made me immediately smile…well…happily.

"Thanks Mione, you really saved my life…or will safe it. You can tell them that they can't keep me there because you'll feel terrible without your handsome fiancé by your side."

I could almost feel his grin and I just couldn't resist retorting, "Uhm…what?" I pulled back just enough to look at him, "I was planning to actually ASK them to keep you there so that I can have at least a few days of peaceful alone time."

His face was the perfect reflection of °o°. I had to try hard not to grin but eventually lost my battle. It didn't just end up in a grin, but in a heartily laugh.

Fred then narrowed his eyes a bit and before I could even react, he had lifted me onto his shoulder. Oh I hated it when he did so…he actually had done it twice up to now…well…this was the third time. "That was really mean, Mione." he said carrying me out of the back room, "What will I do to you now…mh…How about no TV together, of course no snacks and especially no good-night-peck? Maybe I also find some untested products…"

I pouted but just let him say and do what he wanted. As soon as he would put me back onto my feet, I would convince him not to punish me for my little joke. This happened a few steps later, when we had reached the flat. I wondered a bit why he had carried me upstairs but okay…I would find out soon enough.

"Fred…do you really want to punish me for a little, tiny joke?" I asked in my sweetest voice and looked up at him seemingly afraid and hurt.

He rolled his eyes at me and tilted his head to the side. "Of course. I have to punish you; you want me to stay in the hospital!"

"But it was just a joke!" I protested.

"Ah yeah? Prove it." he challenged. His eyes had a provoking touch. Mh…Prove it…that was my order! He couldn't just use it without asking me if I allowed it!

Never mind…I bit my inner lip slightly to prevent me from smiling. Yeah…sure it again didn't really work. A little smile appeared on my lips when I asked, "You're sure?"

"Just do it." was his simple answer.

I lowered my head for a moment so that he couldn't see my smile growing as wide as possible. But then, everything went fast…maybe faster as I had originally planned. I lifted my right hand to his cheek and without much force made his head move closer to mine. The last few inches were up to me to be closed, so I stood on my tip toes a bit and pressed my lips on his softly.

He smiled into the kiss, I could feel it. So this was also the reason why he had carried me to the flat…downstairs would be too 'dangerous'. Lee could have returned into the back room and in the main room…well…of course the risk to be seen would have been even higher there. And to be honest, I was really grateful that he wanted to give us this privacy as I didn't like public affections that much.

It again lasted only for a few seconds but it was enough for me to smile like a nutter, how he would call it.

"I believe you." he whispered, winking at me.

"Thank you." I mouthed back.

"You don't have to help in the shop now. I think there won't be too many customers in the afternoon…every day at least one marriage so to speak, they usually don't have time after lunch."

"Uhm…alright. Then I'll stay up here and maybe read a bit?"

"Finally Mione is back! Haven't seen you with a book in ages."

"What a lie! Phew…okay, so see you later. Wishes for dinner?"

"Nope, surprise me…well…something really good as there's the possibility that I'll have to stay at St. Mungo's and eat this terrible hospital stuff." he grimaced disgusted before pulling me into a short hug and leaving the flat again.

So I was left behind, starring at the closed door with a smile on my face for some more moments. He was cute when he was worried…even if it was about himself. I would prepare his favourite dish for him…later. For now, I somehow really wanted and needed to read a good book.

But, of course, I was hardly able to concentrate on it for a long time. That was the problem I always had since I was here. I just couldn't concentrate! Fred, the whole marriage-thing and today also the matter with St. Mungo's flew through my mind.

I actually hadn't been there for a long, very long time and yes, of course I was glad that I didn't have to visit the hospital. I wondered what the healers would say. With a frown, I laid the book down, leant back and looked at the ceiling.

Should you want to ask, yes, I did go on reading after a few minutes but I didn't read that much. My thoughts were already at the St. Mungo's hospital which was also the reason why I almost burned the beef for dinner. Of course I was able to hide my fear when Fred was around; I really didn't want him to be even more afraid than he already was. And to be honest, the last few hours of this day were also really funny as always…

As for the next day, Fred ran through the flat as if he was on fire. We had to be at St. Mungo's by about one pm but from time to time I thought about going earlier so that he could get a potion to cool down or something. I wasn't able to at least make him staying put for more than five minutes at all; I was about to go crazy! Later on, I could just in time prevent him from putting on one of my jumpers. Sure it was funny but I also felt sorry for him to be so disorientated.

When we flooed to the hospital, I grabbed his arm to make sure that he didn't leave before it even was his turn. We sat down in front of the room in which he would be checked. He starred at the door as if it was the devil itself while I frowned slightly. Those white walls…

"Mr. Weasley, you're next. Please come in. Oh, you'll have to wait outside, Miss." At first I jumped slightly when the doctor appeared at the door and when I wanted to stand up together with my fiancé, he added that I would have to wait. Fred and I shared a look in silence. He wasn't happy at all and I couldn't do more than giving him an encouraging smile and push him to the door before sitting down again.

So I was alone outside in this white corridor. At the place I was waiting, there wasn't even one picture or painting. Nothing, just white walls and the light floor. The frown on my forehead grew…I could understand Fred's dislike of this place better with every second I was here.

Trying to distract me a bit, I looked down the corridor. But it didn't help anyway, on the contrary. I knew this floor, I knew this hallway. A few feet away from here was the room he had been in after the war. My stomach felt as if someone had tied a knot in it. My eyes shut and a few moments later, I felt a single, hot tear rolling down my cheek. Memories flashed into my head…

_The war was over but instead of celebrating the peace, the Weasleys, Harry and me were at the hospital, praying for the life of one red head to be saved. Everyone was crying. Mrs. Weasley seemed to almost pass out. A wall had crushed down on him not too long ago. We had tried hard to get him out and eventually succeeded. Madam Pomfrey had made first aid and immediately had made someone floo to the hospital with him, just to the place we were now. A long, white corridor on the first floor. All seats were taken by us and every tick of the clock echoed through our ears like an explosion. With every second that passed, our hope became less. Normally, the healers would have finished whatever they did already and we – or at least Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as George – could go to see him. Fred Weasley. I felt sick and it didn't even change when the healers finally said that they were done and that we could see him. Why? Because he was in a coma and it was unsure when or even if he would awake. His wounds were dangerous and they had not been able to heal them properly… _

The scene changed_._

"_Hermione…would you…accompany me? I want to see my brother." Ron asked me. At that time, I was sitting in the armchair in the living room of the Burrow._

"_Of course." I answered simply, offering my boyfriend a slight smile._

_Only a few minutes later, we were in Fred's room at the hospital. Nothing had changed during the last three days. Not even George's position right next to his twin, half lying on the bed. The healers weren't happy about him being here all the time but no one could at least move him a few inches._

_Ron and I sat down next to the bed on two chairs. It was such a terrible situation. Just looking at Fred made every inch of my body hurt and made my heart break into pieces. He was a friend and it hurt so much thinking about the possibility that he would never wake up again. Tears were running down Ron's cheek and I immediately felt some in my eyes as well._

_We returned almost every day. And every day, it was the same story. We sat in silence, crying some tears and hoping for him to wake up. After a week, however, George began to speak with his unconscious twin. I somehow could imagine that he felt that his brother cured slowly, but I wasn't sure._

_And then, one day, George sent a message via patronus to inform us that Fred had awoken. It was the day before I left to search my parents and it made the day brilliant for everyone. We went to see him immediately and even though he was still weak, we knew that his accident hadn't changed him… _

A loud, painful hiss pulled me back into reality. My head shot to the door in front of me but of course I couldn't see anything. I could only guess that this hiss had had to do with some of Fred's scars.

Some of the scars because of which he could have died…because of which it had been likely that he would have died. More and more tears fell into my lap. He could have died. This thought was even worse now than it had been back in those days. I would go insane if he wasn't with us…with me anymore. It had been a miracle that he had survived after such a great loss of blood and with almost all his bones broken…I had overheard a healer saying this to Molly.

I hid my face in my hands and pulled my legs to my chest, onto the chair without even really noticing. I don't know why…but those white, cold walls had woken a nightmare I couldn't wake up from. A nightmare of which I KNEW that it wasn't true. But I…I couldn't get away from the thought of Fred being dead. Probably I had never cried that much before.

I didn't even notice that the door opened a few minutes later. Fred's voice saying that he was lucky and didn't have to stay was only roaring in my ears. If you had asked me, I would not have been able to tell you how his reaction was – how his face looked like – when he saw me. The only thing I know is that someone, he, sat down next to me hastily and pulled me into a concerned hug.

"Mione? Mione, what's wrong with you? Did something happen?"

I shook my head even though I had hardly understood what he had said, grapping his shirt tightly and resting my head against his firm chest. I could tell that I was still sobbing like there was no tomorrow. "I…I want to go…please!" I whispered not being sure he would understand it.

But somehow he did and the next moment, we reappeared on a soft sofa, probably at our flat. His hand ran through my hair, trying to calm me down by doing so.

"What is it, Mione?" he asked again. Calmly but really worried. By now I could tell how his voice sounded.

My tears kept coming, my hands which had fisted into his shirt were shaking and I was not able to answer his question. I could only mumble…no…beg, "Don't ever leave me!"

"I'm here…and I always will be, okay?" he whispered.

But I could hardly listen. I repeated my demand a few times, not being able to wake up from the nightmare of losing him. I felt his touch, I heard his words…but they just didn't seem too real to me.

Fred kept telling me that he would stay with me, patiently and caring. When nothing had changed after almost an hour, he – I suppose – used his last possibility to calm me down. He slowly and gently lifted my head and asked me to open my eyes. I shook my head a few times but eventually did as requested.

The first and only thing I saw was his eyes. Those deep blue eyes which showed so much concern at the moment. They showed me that he was hurt…that seeing me cry hurt his heart. But one thing was the most important and most calming for me. The life that almost spread out of them. Life that made my nightmare disappear…slowly but surely.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked quietly. When I slowly nodded my head, he added (almost disappointed), "No prove needed?"

This question made me smile a little bit. I bit my lip for a moment before shrugging minimal to tell him 'Maybe you should prove it.'


	9. Our Promise

**_Author's note: _**phew...again a very, very long delay! but I have a good excuse this time xD my computer was broken and there was no possibility to get my document and thus to update. Again I promise that I'll update faster in the future ^^**  
><strong>this chapter is rather calm but important ^^ and I hope that you'll like it...uhm...firstly I hope that you haven't already given up on this story o.o'''

Thanks for reviews, favs and alerts!

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing but the story. All characters and the world belong to J.K. Rowling**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

_-Our Promise-_

**~Fred's POV~**

The day we had been at St. Mungo's had been even worse than I would have ever expected it to be. It had not been the observance but the fact that Hermione had cried as if the most important person to her had died. It had been a terrible feeling to see her like that and to not know how to deal with it. She had cried a few times, sure, but never like that. And it had gotten even worse when I realised that she had been crying because of me…because she feared losing me. However it may have come. A whole mountain had dropped from my heart when she had finally calmed down a bit.

We hadn't spoken about this topic again up to today. Sunday, by the way. Why it's special? Well…on Sundays, we traditionally go to the Burrow for dinner. We had been looking forward to it the whole week. No, not because of the food, what are you thinking? Just because we wanted to see the whole family – except for George and Katie – together again.

But, as always, the day didn't go by as fast as we would want it to. We didn't even have work to do in the shop as it was closed today. What we did then? Well…played games, walked through Diagon Alley, ate ice cream, tickled each other until we could hardly breath anymore and threw pillows at each other (we then had to use Reparo several times). To say it short: Normal things mixed with a little bit of childish behaviour. And in the end – about an hour before we wanted to leave for the Burrow - we both collapsed onto the couch and she leant her head against my chest. The smile she had the whole time was much more pleasant than those bloody tears.

"Do you think we can do this again when Katie and George are back?" she asked tilting her head up to me.

"Sure, why not? I only think that our flat would be broken completely when the four of us play with pillows." I answered grinning widely.

"We're witches and wizards, aren't we? The most important thing is fun."

"…Who are you and what have you done to Hermione?"

She pouted and looked away from me. I knew that she was just acting, of course. "Well…I have a bad influence around me the whole day. It's not hard to change from a boring know-it-all to…this." she then said quietly.

"I'm a bad influence? Shall I tickle you again?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You're sure about that?" I gave her a disbelieving look and lifted one of my hands.

She grimaced and jumped off the couch.

"Well…how to put it…you're not fast enough" she laughed, sticking out her tongue at me.

The next moment, I was on my feet as well and chased after her. She ran into the kitchen where I was able to edge her…but she eventually jumped over the counter bar and thus was able to get away. I still followed her but had to give up when she ran into the bathroom and locked the door, saying that she would prepare for the dinner now.

It took her half an hour to get ready. During this time, I prepared in our room. Transfiguring the bedside table into a sink, I could even wash myself. Being a wizard was such a great thing!

But this time, different to the day of George's marriage, I had been ready before her and so I had taken position next to the bathroom, waiting for her to come out. And when this finally happened, I let her go past me (Disillumination Charm, I love you!) and then wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. I became visible again when I did so.

"Unfortunately you're too good-looking for punishment now…but be sure, this war is not over yet." I whispered into her ear. I could feel her shivering slightly.

"Which war?" she asked innocently, turning her head back to me.

"The tickling-war…or maybe the pillow-war…you may choose."

"Mh…let me think about it during dinner, alright?"

"Alright. I'll defeat you no matter which war we'll go on fighting."

She had to fight a laugh about my comment but didn't do that well. I narrowed my eyes a bit. Yes, of course I was just acting!

"If I were you, I wouldn't be too sure about your success, my dear fiancé." she then said, freeing from my grip. When she had a few feet safe distance, she turned around to me and smiled. Oh yeah…it really was much better than tears…her cheeky smile.

Anyway, we decided to go to the Burrow a bit earlier than we had planned. When we walked out of the fireplace, my Dad jumped off the armchair in surprise. Mom wasn't to be seen; probably she was at the kitchen.

"Sorry Dad, we didn't want to scare you." I apologized scratching the back of my head a little bit.

"Oh please! You don't have to be, it's a great surprise! How are you?" he asked stepping towards us. We were both hugged briefly before Hermione could give the answer.

"We're very fine. I hope with you everything's okay as well?"

"Sure. Percy and I are a bit tired, Harry misses Ginny and Ron and Luna…well…they do the usual things. Molly works in the kitchen…"

"Sounds good. I'll go say hello to her." she said and not even a second later walked away.

Dad then cleared his throat quietly. "She's really alright again?"

"Yeah…no problems." I nodded my head, tilting it to the side to have a better look into the kitchen. Why Dad knew? Well…I had sent an owl. I would have rather told George to be honest but…he was on honeymoon and I really wouldn't want to disturb him. "Where're my lazy brothers by the way?"

"Percy's upstairs in his room, resting a little bit. Bill and Fleur will come in few minutes and Ron and Harry are playing chess in their room. Shall I call them down?"

"No…they'll come for dinner, won't they? I was just curious."

The minutes till the actual dinner then passed really fast. Bill and Fleur flooed in five minutes after my conversation with Dad and short time after, Harry, Percy, Luna and Ron came down in a loud manner. Hermione, having sat on the couch with me, immediately got to her feet when she saw her two best friends, almost ran towards them and pulled them into a hug. First was Harry and the hug was the usual hug siblings would share.

But then she turned to Ron. A bright smile on her face…which of course was nothing unusual when we were at my parents' home. Their embrace was just as usual as the one with Harry…at least I think it was. Nevertheless…I somehow felt my right hand clenching to a fist and my chest tightening a bit. One second, two seconds, three seconds…alright, this hug was much too long by now! Five seconds…ah! Finally he let go of her! Dear baby brother, I would give you the advice to stop smiling like this just this instant…

…What? I shook my head slightly, pretending to flip some hair out of my face. This was not normal! Had I been…? …No, that's not possible!

I really wanted to make myself believe this. But I couldn't help it; I had to think about this little scene during the whole dinner. Therefore I missed to hand Percy the potatoes, didn't tell any of my jokes and was not able to answer the simplest question. I was distracted the whole time because Ron hugged Hermione a bit longer than I would say was normal. Great, huh? And should I tell you a secret? I even glared again…a tiny bit at my youngest brother. If you now think that this is strange but fascinating…well, then I agree at least in the first point with you.

"Fred dear, what's wrong with you? I've never seen you thinking that much." said my Mom, pulling me back into reality at last.

"Uhm…nothing. Really, it's nothing. I'm just…" I wanted to disappear. Everyone was staring at me like I was a wild animal. Well…except for Hermione and my Mom. They rather looked worried. Why do they always have to have this worried look? "I'm thinking about a new product. The only problem is that I've so many ideas for it but have to wait until George's back."

"I see. Alright…don't worry dear, it's only a week left, then he and Katie are back again." said Mom smiling.

During my explanation – or rather my lie – slowly everyone had turned back to their plates. At some time, Percy told – or went on telling – us about some complaints at the Ministry but also about good news like that half a dozen pairings were already expecting! Hermione and I shared a look in silence; both of us had raised one eyebrow. According to my brother, the youngest couple was about our age! A bit early, don't you think so?

When we were finished, Hermione, Fleur and Luna insisted on helping Mom with cleaning the dishes, so the lazy male Weasleys plus I and Harry sat down in the living room, chatting even more than at dinner itself. Mainly about more private things so to speak. Ron for example told us the secret that he was absolutely into Luna and that he was looking forward to marrying her but that he of course was nervous. It was really good to know that he…well…how to put it…that he had given up on Hermione completely.

Bill for his part explained that his wife had been behaving strange for a few weeks and that he was more and more scared of her. Why? Well…we all had a guess but we just grinned at him silently and when he gulped, we couldn't resist breaking out into laughter. Shouldn't he know best without having to ask us?

"Thank you girls but it really wasn't necessary, I would have done it alone, too." said Mom when they finally came to the living room as well.

"It was more fun, wasn't it?" asked Luna with her dreamy voice.

Mom didn't answer which meant that she accepted Luna's argument. And of course she was right; everything's more fun when you do it with at least one other person.

"What about rumours?" asked Hermione grinning.

"We don't talk about rumours, we're not you." answered Ron jokingly. Nevertheless Fleur hit his head slightly with her hand. For this action, Bill made a gesture like 'See what I mean?'

"Really funny, Ronald." snorted Hermione taking a seat next to me.

There was silence for a few second but it didn't last. Mom began a new topic and we went on discussing and laughing. I loved Sundays like that. The only thing that bothered me was the fact that Hermione suddenly fell really quiet and that she paid attention rather to the distance than to us. I was worried…maybe she thought again about the day when we had been at St. Mungo's… However, no one else seemed to notice it.

I tried to turn her attention to me several times by patting her arm or whispering her name. She then used to look at me in question and shake her head when I asked her without words what was wrong with her.

"Bill…we should go now, I'm really tired!" said Fleur about an hour later.

My oldest brother lifted both his eyebrows. "You can't be tired now…a few seconds ago you…well…" But her look made him fall silent. It was…interesting. Could Hermione do this, too, someday? Uhm…never mind that.

"Alright dears, have a good night then. We'll see each other." said Mom standing up and hugging both of them goodbye. Dad, my siblings, Hermione and I followed her example and said our goodbyes, too.

And as Hermione was with us at that short moment, I took advantage of it. "Mione? Would you mind going outside a bit?" I asked whispering.

She looked up at me in question, blinked a few times but nodded her head which meant that she would accompany me in this case.

"Mom, Dad, we'll be right back. Just go for a short walk." I said to my parents and then left with my fiancée to the backyard.

She fell silent again. But I didn't expect anything different. We took lazy, slow steps through the grass. The moon was already shining down on us. The only difference to every other night was that its light didn't seem cold to me this time but warm. Maybe it had to do with the thousands of stars which surrounded it.

A little bit later, all suddenly, Hermione's low voice asked, "…You lied, didn't you?" When I looked down at her, she continued just as quietly, "At dinner. You weren't thinking about a product."

"Well…yeah. But it's not worth being discussed. And by the way, you lied, too. Something's wrong with you."

She stopped and looked down at her feet with a deep sigh.

"It's ridiculous."

"Doesn't matter, tell me." I said calmly.

"You wouldn't want to hear it, believe me."

"Mione, we had this topic several times already, hadn't we?" She nodded slightly. "So tell me, please."

But instead of telling me, she slung her arm around mine and leant her head against my shoulder. A second later, she continued walking without letting go of me. In complete silence again, we walked further through the backyard.

"I had this dream…" Her words came unexpected when we were at the oak tree. "It was not really a bad one but…it scared me."

"Alright…what was it about?" I asked carefully.

Before she answered, she took her arm back and stepped in front of me. "It was…a normal afternoon. I was here and you at the shop. We wanted to meet that evening. It was the first time that we would meet in a different place than our flat. But…I didn't know where to go. I didn't remember the place. You had told me a special place but I…I forgot. And…I wasn't able to find you. I could imagine you being angry because I didn't come. Of course I don't know for sure but…maybe you thought that I…well…that you're not important to me and that I didn't want to meet you even though I said I would.  
>Anyway…I was searching for you. I really wanted to see you but…then I got lost. Wherever I was then…you wouldn't be able to find me either. So I cried in despair, not able to do anything…not even apparating. And…then I woke up and you weren't there. Your bed was empty. The dream had felt so real and I panicked for a moment that you…had left me. I fortunately heard your voice from the bathroom then but…"<p>

She bit her lip to silence herself. The whole time, I had been listening without saying anything. But I could tell that I was concerned and that I didn't want her dream to come true at all. The fear that had appeared in her eyes while she was talking was…terrible. Almost as terrible as her tears. The moon was reflecting so beautifully in her brown eyes and this bloody fear destroyed it.

"You know what we'll do to prevent us from such a situation?" I asked quietly stretching out my arms and pulling her close to me. She rested her head against my chest and I somehow could feel that her fears slowly became less strong. "We'll make out a place in which we'll always meet and always find each other if there was a problem or something like that, alright?"

"Yes…any ideas?"

"Mh…there are many beautiful places out there…but it shouldn't be too far away and easy to remember, huh?"

She nodded slightly. "How about…this place? I would never forget it because I always loved the oak tree…"

"The oak tree? Yeah…I'm fine with it. And now…look at me, please."

Hermione did as I asked her to. The moon and hundreds of stars in her eyes. Her hands were flat against my chest.

"I promise you that you'll always find me here, beneath the oak the in the Burrow's backyard. If you're not sure where to search me, search here first. And I also promise that I will be waiting for you without ever getting angry because you're late. We will always meet here."

A smile appeared on her lips. "I promise the same. I'll be here…waiting for you." she whispered, "Thank you very much…"

I gave her a calm but happy smile while leaning down my head a bit and resting my forehead against hers. My arms were still wrapped around her. I really liked this moment and I was sure that I would never forget this place. Not because it's in the backyard of my home but because of this single moment. Hermione close to me, trusting my promise, the stars and the moon above us, giving their unusual warmth.

"…Fred?" she breathed after a few moments, "What happens if I ever get lost like in my dream?"

"Then I'll know and search for you until I've found you." I answered calmly. I lifted my head a bit, gently pulled her even closer and then laid my head on top of hers. She should feel that it was the truth. Her following content sigh told me that it had worked.

"Now that we're so close…have you already decided which war you want to fight?" I asked all of a sudden a few minutes later.

She pulled back and looked at me in shock.

"Just a joke! I give up, you win!" I laughed then…


	10. The problem with parents is

**_Author's note:_** phew...I sometimes hate school...it keeps me so damn busy recently . I know, it's a bad excuse for not updating and I'm sure some of you might have considered leaving the story behind you and I can't blame you...but...I'm glad if you're still with me :)

So once again: SORRY for my delay! I hope you like this chapter even though we again have tears. But come on, be honest: Wouldn't you also cry in a situation like this one?

Thanks for reviews, alerts and favs! ^^

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing but the story. All characters and the world belong to J.K. Rowling**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

_-The problem with parents is…-_

**~Hermione's POV~**

We had stayed outside a few minutes longer. Standing together, hugging and I had been able to listen to his heartbeat again. It really is more calming than everything else in the world. I would need it right now, too, but Fred was too busy with the shop today. He really needed George to come back. Lee was a great help but there were so many people at the moment that they hardly could handle it. So…it was really good to know that the other twin would return in three days. Why I didn't help? Well, Fred didn't allow me. He didn't want me to have so much stress. Nice, isn't it? He just missed a thing…I was in terrible stress today, even without helping in WWW.

What I was planning to do? Well…I would visit my parents for the first time since I had left. I would tell them what happened and give them an invitation to Ron's marriage. He had asked me to two days before.

I had sent a short letter to them, informing them that I would arrive for tea time. And yes, I did feel slightly bad. I had promised them to write, I wanted to visit them and I hadn't done any of this.

An hour later, their answer already reached me. They said that they were looking forward to it which made me feel even worse. They were looking forward to seeing me and I had to tell them news like that. Hurray.

At 15:50 I went downstairs to the shop. I would leave in less than ten minutes and just wanted to inform Fred once again. Yeah, I was not that sure that he had remembered it through his stress.

"Oi, Lee! Where's Fred?" I asked loud enough for him to hear even though next to him one of their products exploded.

"Backroom!" he simply answered.

I nodded, knowing that he wouldn't see it, and went to said room. My fiancé really was inside, brewing something that had to be more love potion.

"Fred?" I whispered, standing more or less directly next to him.

He looked up at me, having his usual work-grin on his face. "You're leaving now?"

"Yes. I'll be back in time to prepare dinner, alright?"

"Alright. Have a good time!"

"Thanks…you, too. Don't work too much." I said, smiling slightly. The next moment, I blushed a deep red. Why? Well…he had given me a peck on my cheek and offered me the same calm smile he used to have that Sunday night at the Burrow. As if he had felt that I wasn't too well…and now I was completely calm.

I went back up to the flat and to the fireplace a moment later. Having waited until my cheeks had stopped being red, I grabbed a little bit of floo-powder and flooed to my parents' house…

They weren't surprised at all when I stepped out of their fireplace suddenly. On the contrary, they were so glad to see me that both of them jumped off the couch and pulled me into a bone-crashing hug.

"Hermione, it's so good to see you again! We've been waiting for so long for a letter or for your head appearing in the fireplace to talk to us…or for a simple call! What kept you so busy, dear?" asked my Mom without breathing in between.

"Many things…but we'll talk about that later, okay?" I answered, noticing that those bad feelings were overwhelming me again, "Tell me first about you. Everything okay with job and so on?"

"Fine as always." said my father, "Don't we want to take a seat and a cup of tea?"

"Of course we do!" Mom and I said at the same time, nodding our heads and smiling like in old times. Phew…first step was done without problems.

The first cup of tea was just as peaceful and pleasant as their welcoming was. The reason for this was my questioning about what they had done the previous weeks. But then my Dad had to ask about me…how it was at the Burrow and I couldn't avoid answering this time.

"Uhm…it's alright but to be honest…I don't live at the Burrow any longer."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked my Mom.

"I…I moved in with…friends. In London."

"With Harry and Ron you mean, don't you?" she questioned.

"No…" I said slowly.

"With whom did you move in then?" asked Dad.

"With Fred, George and Katie." When I noticed their unknowing look, I explained, "Fred and George are Ron's older brothers. The twins, you've already seen them once. And Katie is George's wife…uhm…they're on honeymoon at the moment. Their marriage was almost two weeks ago."

"And…why do you live with them and not with Harry and Ron? They're your best friend and your boyfriend, aren't they?"

I bit my lip after Mom's question. Now things would be complicated. "Uhm…yes, sure they are. Both of them are my best friends but…Ron and I are no longer a couple."

My Mom pressed one hand to her mouth and Dad asked the question for her, "Did you have an argument? Why didn't we know already that you broke up? You must've been hurt!"

"No…we actually didn't have an argument. Otherwise I wouldn't be friends with him, would I? No, it has a different reason that we broke up and that I live together with the twins. But it's a bit complicated."

I could tell without a single word from my parents that they were all ears. After a deep sigh, I began explaining the whole situation.

"Alright…the day I left for the Burrow, we received a letter from the Ministry of Magic. It remembered us about the great losses we had to suffer during Voldemort's time and that they were forced to do something about it. So they…launched a new Law…a Marriage Law."

Mom took a deep, loud breath of (negative) surprise which made me pause for a second. Dad looked like a wall to me, not a single expression on his face.

"In detail it says that every witch and every wizard of the ages 17 to 35 have to marry. They have to move in together within 3 weeks, have to marry within 4 month and…that they have to have at least one child within 3 years. Uhm…yeah…destiny was against Ron and me being together. His fiancée's Luna Lovegood, you know her as well, don't you? Uhm…and I got paired with his brother Fred. That's why I live at his and his twin's flat in London now. In Diagon Alley. Of course I was shocked at first but…I accepted it the same day."

Uncomfortable silence fell between us. I lowered my eyes to my unfortunately empty cup. My Mom's expression was more or less devastated and her hand, still pressed to her mouth, was shaking. Dad was tensed up extremely. I somehow felt sorry for the cup in his hands.

"Y…you…you accepted it? Without any discussion?" asked Mom in a low voice five minutes later, "You accepted that those ministers separated you and Ron?"

"I didn't have a choice. Fred had tried to change it; he had spoken to them without any success. And…I really didn't want to go to Azkaban – the prison – just because of something like that."

"But…but you told us that you wanted to marry Ron one day!"

"Of course I wanted to but…things changed. He has already fallen for Luna and…you know…I have a good partner, too. Fred is one of my best friends and he's really kind."

"You don't love him, dear! You can't really want to marry someone you're only friends with! And when you say that he tried to complain…then he's not satisfied either. There would never be love, don't you think so?"

"No Mom, I don't think so. Fred was angry, that's true, but only because he had lost his girlfriend – he had been together with her for four years! – to another bloke! But he's a really good person, he cares about me and we already got-"

I was interrupted by my Dad. He stood up all suddenly and shot me an angry look. I had never seen him like that before.

"Don't try to fool us, Hermione!" he said even a bit louder than usually, "You don't have to pretend to be content about this situation or that you actually like that man."

My jaw dropped open. Did he really think that I only wanted to say this to calm them down?

"Dad I really-"

"No more words!"

"I do like him, alright?"

"Impossible! You always loved Ron and I will not allow you to throw yourself into a foul future with one of his brothers just because a senseless law says so!"

Now I stood up as well. Dad's voice didn't please me at all and his arguments…they were silly!

"Things can change as can feelings, Dad! And I HAVE to, don't you see it? I'll be sent to prison if I chicken out now as would Fred and I can't do this to him. He had been through so many bad things already!"

"Then quit!" he bellowed.

Quit…the word echoed through my head several times, my face turned pale and emotionless. He wanted me to…quit? Quit…being a witch?

"We won't allow you to marry a person someone else chose for you! We don't live in the 17th century anymore! You'll leave this society and no harm will happen to you because the law does no longer count for you."

I felt tears appearing in my eyes. He really wanted me to be a normal human again. A Muggle…he wanted me to give up being a witch after all those years. He said he didn't want anyone to choose without me asking…but didn't he do the same now? And then Mom…she nodded her head. She agreed with him!

"I…I won't give up my life just because you can't accept that I'm HAPPY with the decision the ministry made! I don't know why you don't want me to be happy…why you don't want me to be with the man my heart says 'Yes' to. I feel safe when he's around, I feel good when he hugs me and I…I won't give up on him just because of you, Dad!" I screamed being surprised about how loud my voice was even though tears were running down my cheeks, "Here, they're for you but I don't think that you'll need them!" I threw two cards onto the table and disapparated the following second. The cards were from Ron and Luna and…from me. But as I said…they wouldn't matter any more…

Only few seconds later, I appeared at the flat, at mine and Fred's room. I was angry, disappointed and confused at the same time. How could they say something like that? How could he really want me to…to not be a witch any more and to ditch Fred? What got into him? I think I would never find the answer. Sobbing loudly, I lowered myself onto the bed, pulled my legs to me and hid my face on my knees. This day had been a disaster up to now…

**~Fred's POV~**

"Please visit again soon!" I said smiling and waving at the last customer for today. It was only half past five pm but Lee and I were so exhausted that we had decided to close the shop earlier.

"Mate, I'll leave now. See you tomorrow. Have a good evening with Hermione!" called Lee from the other end of the shop before disapparating.

I stretched myself a moment, wondering if Hermione was already back home again. I hadn't heard any steps so I would rather say no but on the other hand it had been loud enough down here that you wouldn't even have heard an explosion from upstairs.

When I walked up and into the flat, I had to learn that it indeed was still empty. Or at least the living room and the kitchen were. But…there was something wrong up here. I turned around to the corridor. There was something…a low noise. My heart pounded a bit faster…I knew this sound and it was not good at all.

Faster than I had intended to, I went to my room, knocking at the door briefly before getting inside. As I had feared, Hermione sat on the bed, definitely crying. I didn't think about what to do at all, I just continued walking towards the bed, sat down on it and slung my arm around her. The rest…happened automatically.

When she felt me being there to comfort her again, she lifted her head from her knees, looking at me for a short moment. It hurt more than any of my wounds, just as much as it always did. Her eyes were red and tired. She leaned back against me, against my chest and fisted my shirt. My other hand went to her hair, stroking it soothingly.

"Mione?" I whispered after a few moments.

"They…he…she…" she whined, trying to explain what had happened. It, however, took her a few more tries and reassuring words from me until the explanation was complete. And to be honest…I felt as if I had fallen off a broomstick! I could understand very well how she felt now…How the bloody hell could her parents say something like that? Did they really not know how much it hurt her?

"I…I feel so…so lonely…so empty…as if…as if everyone had left me…" she mumbled about half an hour later. Before we just sat – or by now almost lay – there in silence. Me still stroking her hair and she still sobbing.

"I'm here…and I won't go away." I breathed quietly, lowering my head a bit to her.

"I know." she whispered almost soundless, looking up at me.

The pain in her beautiful eyes made my heart break into pieces. It was harrowing to see her like that…and even worse to know that her parents were the reason for it. I actually really had to fight back the urge to apparate into their flat and tell them how bad she felt and what bloody gits they - mostly her father – had been. But I knew that this wouldn't change anything, that it wouldn't help and that I also didn't really want to go right now.

And you know what? This also was somehow the perfect situation to tell her something…important. I didn't think about it too much before the words came out of my mouth…

"Mione…your parents are wrong when they consider us as only friends nonetheless. See…I have to admit two little things." She blinked a few times which made another tear escaping her eyes. "I do like you…as more than a mate or best friend. And thus…I was kind of…jealous that Sunday when you hugged Ron that long."

My words were much lower but much more honest than I had thought they would. Her eyes widened a bit and her following answer was kind of unexpected but I wouldn't complain at all.

She turned a little bit, put her arm around my neck and brought her lips to mine. It didn't take me long to respond. My hand I had stoked her hair with slowly brushed down to her cheek, cupping it gently and bringing her closer to me at the same time.

The kiss had started as always, soft and maybe a bit shy. But this time, it changed. Quite fast and it was not really me who changed it!

When Hermione felt me kissing back, she smiled slightly in the kiss and the next moment, I felt different things in it than ever before. She put so much emotion into it. A certain need of being close to…well…me. Maybe it was also desperate…desperate to not feel lonely anymore. But above all, it was happy and somehow relieved. And you know what? I really, really liked it and gave into it just as much as she did.  
>She even opened her mouth slightly, giving me permission – or maybe asking me – to slide my tongue inside. I actually thought about it…for a tiny second but in the end couldn't hold back.<p>

We eventually parted after a few moments, gasping for air. We locked our eyes at each other. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see her lips being swollen a bit and – thanks Godric – no more tears running down her slightly blushing cheeks. My stomach made a flip – a positive one – at that sight and…there was also something else. Butterflies. Wildly flying through my body, even worse than ever before. Yes, you heard right, I had had butterflies in my stomach because of Hermione before. Good news, no?

"Thank you…" she breathed quietly and pecked my lips once again for a moment before laying her head back down to my chest.

As she didn't give me the chance to respond this time, I kissed her hair softly and leaned my head against hers.

We stayed like that in silence. Her head and one hand resting on my chest whilst my arm was around her, holding her close and the other stroking her curls again. Have I ever mentioned that I liked the scent of her hair? It smelled fresh and like vanilla.

After a few minutes, I felt her breathing becoming more calmly and even. She fell asleep! In my arms, in her bed. Sure, the stress she had and the long time of crying had been really exhausting and I really grant her a long period of sleep but…how was I supposed to get away…into my bed? I would wake her up for sure. And that was the last thing I wanted to do.

She left me with no other choice; I had to use my wand.

Carefully I drew it out of my pocket. A quite unsure smile appeared on my face when I gave the wand a slight move in Hermione's direction. The next moment, her clothes had changed into pyjamas. I did the same with me and finally levitated my blanket from my mattress onto us. The only thing I had to do manually was sliding a little bit down with her so that we were really lying. But I could do this without major trouble.

As you can see, I decided to stay with her during the night. Assuring her further that I wouldn't leave. And to be honest…I immediately thought that I could get used to it. Her body was warm against me and the vanilla scent was somehow calming more than a lullaby…


	11. Shopping Time

**_Author's note:_ ** should be damn ashamed again...well...and I am. It's terrible that I hardly have time for the story anymore but with exams approaching...you know what I mean and I hope you're not too disappointed.**  
><strong>I'll continue to give my best with this story, promise!

Thanks for reviews, alerts and favs as always! ^-^

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing but the story. All characters and the world belong to J.K. Rowling**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

_-Shopping Time-_

**~Hermione's POV~**

Weird and beautiful dreams were visiting me through the night. Always changing from a nightmare to a good dream. Usually I felt a familiar grip and smelled a calming scent before things changed to be better. Cinnamon…I love it, have I ever mentioned it?

When I woke up the next morning, it still seemed like a dream. A blurry world that gave me more warmth than I had ever felt before. Stronger feelings of being save than I had ever been able to feel when I had been around my family or my friends. It just felt different…but great. I would love to wake up like this every day. Held by strong, protective arms, leaning against a firm but comfortable chest, leaving behind the problems of the day before.

Wait…I was in my bed and nevertheless…an arm was wrapped around me? I blinked a few times to make the blurry effect go away and lifted my head slightly. Somehow it felt like a déjà-vu.

There was Fred, still sleeping peacefully. A content smile on his handsome face. It was his arm that held me and his chest I had used as my pillow. His blanket was draped over us. But that wasn't that strange and god, I would be the last person in the world to complain about sharing a bed with him…uhm…even though it's a bit…well…I hadn't thought that this would happen that early, if you understand what I mean.

No, the strangest thing was, that I was wearing a pyjama. A nice one by the way, but I didn't know this. Mh…sure, we had been fully clothed last evening when I had fallen asleep…he had changed it magically, I suppose.

Thinking of last evening, my stomach tingled and hundreds of butterflies flew circles in it. That kiss…I just had to bite my lip a bit to stop me from grinning like I was crazy.

A short glimpse to the clock on the nightstand told me that it normally was late enough and that Fred could slowly wake up as well. And…to be honest, this would also be the only way for me to get away because at the moment, he – even though he was asleep – didn't seem to want to let me go.

Fair enough, I thought and laid my head back down. I liked it like this…so why should I even think about complaining or changing it? No, he should take all the time he needs to wake up. I mean…hey, that way I could still be close to him without having to fear that he would go down to the shop and I was distracted from the problems around me!

Unfortunately, that peaceful time was going to be disturbed…by someone I would never have expected…at least not now…not at the moment. Not before in…well…many hours.

It was half an hour after I had awoken. Fred still didn't think about doing the same, so I decided to try and drift off to sleep again. I also almost succeeded in doing so but…as I've already told you, there was a disturbance. You really want to know what I'm talking about? Alright, here it goes:

My eyes were shut and I was breathing in sync with my fiancé who by the way had taken my hand within the last few minutes. I was completely relaxed, ready to fall into a slumber, when suddenly the door opened. You could almost say it burst open!

"Of course I can, half of it belongs to m- OH MY GOD!" This familiar voice turned loud and shocked at the end. The owner? No one else than George Weasley who really thought he could enter his brother's and my room without knocking. But…why was he so shocked? It's not that Fred and I had done something last night…

"See, I told you that you would regret this!" hissed Katie behind him, bowing to the side to see me and waving at me.

"What are YOU TWO doing here?" I asked half shocked as well and half full of joy. I even tried to jump out of bed but was held back by the arm around my waist.

George tried to answer, "Uhm…we'll explain later after you…uhm…" but failed.

"Oh please! You don't think that we-" But I was interfered by the person who still had seemed to sleep.

"…that we did this?" And the next moment, he pulled me a little bit up and crushed his lips against mine. The kiss was just as breathtaking as the one yesterday evening which means that I couldn't hold back and just had to respond even though I knew that George was still looking at us. At least Katie had left again. Well…I suppose that Fred did this on purpose to get exactly the reaction out of his brother which really followed:

George grimaced, let out a disgusted sound and retreated even faster than he had entered the room. A moment later, the two of us broke apart and grinned at each other.

"I would like to wake up like this every day…well…except for George coming in like that." he mumbled, grabbing my hand again.

"Me, too." I mouthed, leaning once again against his chest. "Mh…but maybe we really should get up now…George and Katie are back and I would love to hear from their honeymoon."

"Really? This is going to be disgusting."

"Nonsense. Come on." Having given him a small peck on his cheek, I managed to stand up and roll out of bed onto his mattress. He pouted but eventually sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes a bit. I smiled, Accio-ed some clothes out of the closet and then disappeared to the bathroom, giving Fred a little bit more time to really wake up.

**~George's POV~**

"I…I never wanted to see that." I whined quietly to Katie after I had retreated from my brother's bedroom. She just smiled and shook her head at me, so I continued, "He's my other half and the last thing I ever wanted to see was him, in his bed, kissing and maybe…ugh…"

"Oh get off of it!" she laughed, "They were fully dressed and he obviously only wanted to annoy you. It's his way to say 'Welcome Home', have you forgotten?"

"Doesn't matter, it was…brr…I will never forget this!"

"Love, you behave as if you've never ever seen him doing something like that before. It was only a kiss…well…a deep one if I understood you right but who cares? There are much 'worse' things we could tell them."

I think I turned pink and green at the same time and I was really glad that we didn't have a mirror near the couch.

"And at least you had success, hadn't you? They're both awake and preparing for the day now. I'm sure they'll join us every minute."

"Yeah…then the loss of my ability to see has at least one good thing, huh? Phew…I have just one ear and am almost blind, you really want to stay with me?"

She shot me a bad look but had to grin after a few moments. "Well…maybe I'll think about it. Somehow I would sure be able to pretend that you hit me and so on…no…you poisoned me with your experiments! Even better, isn't it?"

"Eh…yes, great. By the way, your owl is back." I said, pointing to the window.

Immediately, my wife hopped off the sofa and almost ran towards said window. Conjuring a little snack for the owl, she loosened the letter from its leg, and then fed it and sent it away again.

"You want to tell me what this is? Or first…what your letter was?"

"Nope…it's unfortunately none of your business unless you want to go shopping with me."

I couldn't help it, my face turned into a grimace again and I whispered dryly, "Eh…no, thanks. I think I've different things to do today."

As I would learn a few minutes later, I really had different things to do. It took my future sister-in-law and my dear twin about ten minutes to join us but then our conversation started pretty fast.

Hermione, absolutely over the moon with hearing from our last weeks and Katie, glad that she had her friend back (I suppose she nevertheless had a good time with me…at least it sounds like that) both talked nineteen to the dozen while Fred and me just talked about the most important things of my honeymoon, how the shop was going and…yeah, that was it. Why? Because Freddie said that he would tell me what happened on his side later on when we were alone. But surely I asked myself when this would happen.

"Oh and look at this! It's Ginny's answer to a letter I've sent to her yesterday evening." said Katie in a quiet voice. Maybe she hoped that Fred and I wouldn't be able to hear it but she was bloody wrong.

Hermione leant over to her, reading the words on the small piece of parchment faster than any broom of the world could fly. She frowned at the end. "You serious?"

"Uh-huh! We need to! And besides, we have already planned before that we would go shopping at least once!"

"Phew…alright, alright. When did you say we want to meet?"

"Uhm…in 20 Minutes."

While Katie was beaming, Hermione's face had gone emotionless. I could understand her too well, shopping with Katie AND Ginny was torture.

But before I could give her a sympathetic look, my brother tipped on my shoulder, leant over to me and whispered, "We have to go as well."

"Shopping?" I mouthed without actually saying a word.

He nodded and shook his head at the same time. I just had to narrow my eyes into a questioning look, ignoring the girls' interested glances completely.

I shouldn't get any answer, not even through a silent conversation. So I just nodded and thus accepted our – hopefully short – shopping tour later on.

**~Hermione's POV~**

Exactly 20 Minutes later, Katie grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the flat to the streets of Diagon Alley where we found Ginny in front of the Quidditch Shop. Of course, where else?

"AAAH! Good to see you two!" she squeaked, throwing herself around both our necks at the same time. We almost fell over but that didn't matter at the moment, we just laughed and felt unbelievable good to be reunited. As I sure have mentioned before, Ginny had always been my best friend and Katie had turned into something like a sister for me. The same was it for Ginny, so it was nothing special to speak about 'being reunited'.

"You look good, Gin! Training's alright I suppose?" asked Katie when we finally let go of each other.

"Everything's just fine. My trainer says I might get into the team when I go on like that. But that's not important at the moment! How was your Honeymoon, what happened at yours, Mione? Have you any ideas for dresses?"

I had to laugh again. This would be a funny morning…noon…afternoon…however you want to call it. "Didn't Luna want you as Maid of Honour?"

"Yes but she wrote in a letter that I could choose the dress myself and that she was sure that everything would fit. Okay…the other things? Teeeeell me how your weeks were!"

I allowed Katie to begin. Hers was much more important than my life and I also think that I would rather disgust my best friend by telling her how things between Fred and me had developed…

**~Fred's POV~**

"Alright…and where do we want to go?" asked George short time after Katie and Hermione had left.

"To Hogsmeade…I can't risk that one of them sees us." I answered mysteriously.

"Do I have to worry to destroy my reputation?"

"No…not really I think. Phew…"

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Oh my Merlin, don't tell me that you've done something you will regret and want to find something to-"

"Georgie! What do you think of me?"

"You shocked me this morning, you know?"

I rolled my eyes. "We just slept in one bed because she had problems the day before. I comforted her and she fell asleep. I didn't want to wake her up and stayed, alright? Can we go now?"

"Yep, but be sure that I'll go on asking questions!"

"Whatever…" I mumbled and disapparated.

As always, George and I reappeared in front of the Three Broomsticks. "So? Go on and follow me."

"Since when do you…well…do it like that? I know that you kissed first on my marriage but I suppose that that kiss had been different to the one of this morning."

"I always thought it's disgusting for you?"

"It is, but I'm interested in how your relationship is, dear brother mine."

I sighed but couldn't deny him the answer, "If you really need to know…since yesterday."

"Uh-huh?" he rose an eyebrow, "Who started?"

"Forge!"

"Okay, okay…and where are we going now?"

"You'll see when we're there."

Somehow I felt quite bad and somehow also stupid now. Just walking towards my destination made me feel like I had lost it. George would probably send a Patronus to St Mungo's immediately…

**~Hermione's POV~**

"All of them are so damn beautiful! How are we supposed to decide?" moaned Ginny about half an hour after we had entered the shop we usually bought our dresses. Not that we often bought some…eh…please really don't get me wrong!

I for myself stood next to a mirror, my arms crossed, thinking about different things. Yes, of course I enjoyed it but…well…I just had to think about other facts of my life as well.

"We don't have a real goal except for buying nice dresses, have we?" asked Katie.

"What d'you mean by that?" retorted Ginny, half disappeared in a clothes rack.

"We don't have a theme or something special in mind, or am I wrong?"

"Nope, you're absolutely right." I said, loosing my arms and tilting my head to the side.

"So maybe we should think about what we really want first and then have a look!" suggested Katie, gesturing with her hands.

"Sounds like a plan." said Ginny and I at the same time.

So we sat down on the reddish couch that was standing just in the middle of the shop for tired shopping-women.

Fortunately, it didn't take us too long to think about something. About a really good plan.

"How about us wearing the Ravenclaw colours?" mumbled Ginny.

Katie and I looked at her in question.

"We had the Gryffindor colours on Katie's and George's wedding…as the bride had wished. Why don't we get dresses in the Ravenclaw colours this time? In honour of Luna's former Hogwarts house. She's surrounded by Gryffindors and I'm sure she would like it."

"That's…a really good idea, Gin!" said Katie immediately beaming at her sister-in-law.

"Sounds good to me as well…you're Maid of Honour, do you want to have blue or bronze?" I asked.

"It depends on the dress. Let's just have a look now. We're searching for dark blue as well as bronze dresses. We'll try them on and then decide whether I take bronze or blue, alright?" said Ginny, hopping off the couch.

The two of us nodded and stood up as well. And now that we had a real plan, everything would be much easier and faster, I was sure about it.

**~Fred's POV~**

"What exactly are we doing in…a place like this, dearest brother mine?" asked George sceptically when we stepped into my place of destination. A shop full of necklaces, bracelets, rings, earrings and everything else a heart (of a woman) could desire.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked quietly, fighting with my inner self not to disapparate again this instant.

"Have you forgotten a birthday and want to apologize with one of those expensive things?"

I couldn't tell if George just pretended that he didn't know the reason for this visit or if he really didn't have a clue.

"Phew…no…it's about Hermione. I…I thought about quite a few things during the last weeks and I realised something."

Georgie seemed more than interested now. He had a wide grin in his face and leant his head a bit towards me as if he feared that he wouldn't get everything if he was 'so far away'.

"I realised that…how to put it…that I care about her and that I…really like her. Don't look at me like that; you haven't won a bet or something! I also already told her how I feel…yesterday. And…yeah…now you should know why we're here."

But George didn't say anything. He just looked at me with eyes wide open and triumphant but also unbelievable happy smile on his face. To be honest, I don't even know why it left him so speechless. He was my twin, always knew everything about me…and he had said that we – Hermione and I – would end up like this. Have you known it? Phew…I don't remember if I had already told you about this conversation. Anyway…he was right again, as always!

"Forge? I will need your help for this, you know?" I asked, moving my hands up and down in front of his eyes.

"Uhm…yeah, sure. You want me to help you buy the perfect ring for her so that you can give her a real proposal."

"Exactly."

"So then…does she prefer gold or silver?" he asked.

And with his question, I paled. "How should I know?"

"Did you NEVER ask in your games if she liked gold or silver or bronze the best?"

"Eh…no? I suppose it's gold, she's a Gryffindor through and through."

"But you're not sure."

"Right."

"Okay…that's not a problem Freddie, get your colours back! We'll find something; I'm pretty sure about that." He winked at me, and then pulled my arm and therefore me further into the shop.

It took us bloody two hours to find something that we both supposed she would like. I prefer not to tell you the price, you probably would kill me. Anyway, at the end of the day (ehm…or rather at the end of our little shopping tour), each of us was happy and tired. You can't believe how bloody exhausting looking for a ring is!

Half an hour after George and me, Katie and Hermione also came back, bringing Ginny around for a few minutes as well. Uh it was great to see my baby-sister! It seemed like ages that I had seen her last. And by the way, she was a good way to get away from Hermione's question what George and I had done the 'whole day'. I mean…sure we could lie to her but…nah, I really didn't want to lie.

Unfortunately Ginny left not even an hour later, saying that she also wanted to spend some time with Harry. George and I grimaced at that…we really didn't want to hear any detail.

Oh, have I ever mentioned that I loved the TV set? No? Then now you know it. And why? Well…because it saved my ass. My dear twin turned it on few minutes after Gin had left. Katie joined him immediately and when I sat down on the second couch, Hermione couldn't resist a minute to sit down as well and lean against my chest. I put my arm around her and all of us fell in comfortable silence.

"You shouldn't wait too long or the possibility increases that you chicken out." whispered George a few hours later when both our girls had fallen asleep. They had been even more tired than Forge and I!

"I won't wait too long…think I'll ask her tomorrow…just don't ask me how…" I said, looking down at my fiancée and finally placing a kiss to her hair. Yes…tomorrow…I just had to figure out how exactly I would do it…


	12. Preparations

******Author's note: **I think I'll stop saying sorry, you already know well enough what's going on at my side xD

This chapter is a little filler with which I had loads of fun ^^ I somehow like writing something like this and I hope you do as well^^

Thanks for reviews, alerts and favs as always! ^-^

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing but the story. All characters and the world belong to J.K. Rowling**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

_-Preparations-_

**~Fred's POV~**

I still don't have any idea how to ask her, you know. At some time during the late evening, my twin and I carried our girls to the bedrooms so that they could sleep more comfortable. Of course we then also went to sleep…or at least tried to sleep in that matter. I couldn't at all; I had better things to do…thinking about how I would ask Hermione and so on.

By now it's short before lunchtime and I think I'll go insane. Lee and George have to serve all the customers in the shop because I just can't concentrate…even if it's useless, because I think I'll never find a satisfying answer on the question HOW. Bloody hell, it can't really be that difficult, can it? How did Bill do it? Or Percy? I even wonder how Dad had asked Mom.

"Gred, you should hurry now!" whispered George when we went upstairs a few minutes later, "I feel your desire to chicken out increasing!"

"I think you feel madness, not my feelings." I retorted, rolling my eyes slightly.

"Earnestly, it's easier than you think, Freddie! You could also scream at her while saying it, it's not that she really has a choice, no?"

I preferred not to say anything but to just raise my eyebrows at him and to shake my head.

But you know what? I couldn't get away. During lunch, he kept on giving me important looks, jerking his head towards Hermione who was more than distracted by her conversation with Katie. I then mouthed silently that I would NEVER ask her when everyone (even Lee!) was around and particularly not during lunch. What he did then? Another important look, telling me to find a different place to ask.

Mean as my dear brother is, he pulled Lee and Katie out of the flat in a great hurry as soon as lunch was over. And of course I wouldn't be able to just get away…

"Is something wrong with you?" Hermione asked while picking up the forks.

"Mh? No, no…everything's alright…why?" I said back, knowing that I didn't sound convincing.

She gave me a strict look which meant that I shouldn't lie. My stomach turned and ended up in a knot.

"Did something happen yesterday? Or is something wrong in the shop?" she asked again.

I wanted to say 'no' again, but even though my mouth moved, no words came out. Accepting that it was no use trying to say anything, I then grimaced and turned around to leave.

Yep, you're right, it wouldn't be that easy.

"Fred! That's ridiculous, you know? You can tell me…no matter what it is." she said, grabbing my arm to stop me.

When I turned around again, the first thing I saw was her wonderful brown eyes. But they were filled with worry and hurt that I wouldn't speak with her about my 'problems'. And you know that I didn't like to see those feelings in her eyes. I had to change it. So I took a deep breath, closed my eyes for a moment and then just asked what first came to my mind.

"Would you go on a date with me?"

Her mouth dropped open the second I finished my question. She blinked in disbelief for a few seconds but eventually started beaming when she realised that I really meant what I had asked.

"I…I would love to!" she answered. The bad feelings in her eyes slowly disappeared. She seemed to know that this was what had bothered me the whole day.

"Great! Then we'll meet at…uhm…about seven?"

**~Hermione's POV~**

"Sounds good to me." I said, letting go of his arm now. Fred gave me a delighted smile before turning around and going towards the door to finally go to the shop again. Just the second he reached the door, something plopped into my mind, "Where do we meet?"

He turned his head towards me, winked at me but didn't say a word. My question stayed unanswered. My fiancé left right after his short wink.

A minute later, however, it hit me. I knew where we would meet this evening and it made me smile so wide that I tried to fight it back a little bit by biting my lip. But of course it didn't work at all; the whole situation was just too wonderful to be true. I had to share this moment with someone…and I was lucky because the next minute, Katie came back upstairs, shaking her head about something George and Lee must have done down at the shop.

"Phew…those guys…what have we done to deserve them?" she asked in a silent but laughing voice. And then she took a look at me, raised an eyebrow and asked, "Did something special happen that you're almost exploding of happiness?"

I couldn't answer for another minute, until she stood in front of me and grabbed me at the shoulder, now looking almost worried.

"I…Fred…We'll…we'll go on a date tonight!" I almost screamed it out, my voice much higher than normal. And nope, I did not know why I behaved like I did!

"A date?" she repeated, "OH MY GOD! What great news!" her voice was now also pitched a bit higher. I think that this is typical…

"He asked me few minutes ago…we'll meet at seven…uh…I'll need some help! I've never really been on a date…once cinema with Ron but that was it."

"Okay, okay…we won't panic now. On the contrary, we'll stay calm and go to the Burrow. Ginny will be just as excited as you are and she can help, too. Do you have any clue what he has planned?"

"Uhm…no, nothing. His question was also quite…spontaneous. I mean…it had bothered him the whole day but the fact that he asked and…" I said rather fast. Oh dear, I was nervous!

"Mione! You don't need to ramble like that!" she said laughing, pushing me towards the fireplace.

We had hardly arrived at the Burrow, when Molly pulled both of us into a bone-crashing hug. A moment later, Ginny came from the backyard into the house again as if she already knew that we would need her.

"You two look like there is some great news to be shared! Shall we go up into my room? Harry won't mind, he's together with Ron, Luna and Neville, he won't realise that I'm missing." she said, grinning widely.

"Do you really believe in your own words?" asked Katie in disbelief.

"Whatever. Shall we go?" my best friend asked again.

I just nodded my head in silence – yes, still smiling like I was crazy – and lead the way to the stairs, climbed them up and entered the room I once shared with her. Phew…it's so long ago…or does it only seem like that?

As soon as Katie and Ginny were also inside, we all jumped onto the two beds and Ginny gave us a curious look.

"So?"

"Uhm…well…" I mumbled but…to be honest; it wasn't clear at all because I still bit my lip.

"She won't rip off your head, Mione." laughed Katie, rolling over onto her stomach on the bed.

"Do I have to fear something?" asked Ginny, raising her eyebrows.

"No, not at all. It's really good, you'll see. So, Mione, spill it!"

"Okay…I…will…I will have a date tonight. Fred asked me after lunch." I don't know why it had been so hard to say it before…now it was like the simplest answer in the world. Saying those words left wonderful tingles in my stomach and a warm feeling within my heart.

Ginny's mouth was so much opened that her jaw almost met the blanket. Her eyes were widened and round like balls. Katie laughed so hard that she curled up, turned around and everything. I think she found her sister-in-law's reaction fantastic. I for my part just lowered my head slightly and went on biting my lip into pieces.

"Hey, stop it!" said Ginny suddenly in a loud, forceful voice, "I won't be able to fix it when you go on!"

I immediately let go of my lip and lifted my head…a little bit too fast. I felt a little dizzy for a second.

"When is your date?" asked the red-headed girl then.

"They want to meet at seven…god knows where, she didn't tell me." answered Katie.

"At seven? Are you crazy? What are we waiting for? Hurry, we have to get you ready! Stop lying around, get on your feet!" she ordered.

Katie and I shared a look in silence, with wide eyes before jumping onto our feet as Gin wanted us to.

"What shall we do?" I asked.

"YOU will wash your hair now, and no, I don't care if you did it yesterday….if you did. Katie, you go back to the flat and bring ALL nice dresses and outfits you can find. In your closet and in hers! We need many, MANY things to try. We have to find the perfect one for this date!"

We couldn't resist…we just couldn't! We HAD to salute and giggle before doing what she said. Then, ten minutes later, she was in what we called 'her element'. I was used as a Barbie and dressed in various different outfits while waiting for my hair to dry a little bit. Not completely but enough for Ginny to make something nice with them…

**~George's POV~**

"Fred, calm down! You still have loads of time!" I said in a monotone, slightly annoyed voice.

Why I was annoyed? Well, it's a long story. No…not really so I think I can tell you, no one would mind. Our current mess began about two hours ago, right after lunch so to speak. As I had hoped, my twin had asked Hermione…but not in the way I had thought. No, somehow he had gotten the idea of taking her out on a date. Fine, that's not bad at all, on the contrary…at least those were my thoughts. Fred had experience with dates, everything would be just fine. But I was bloody wrong.

An hour later – so one hour ago from now – he has started freaking out. He always looked at the clock or his watch, which made our customers nervous. He was not able to answer a single question, jumped whenever one said only one word to him.

Lee and I tried to ignore it but you know…it's terrible to work with someone like that! Therefore we decided to close the shop for today, pulled Fred upstairs with us and made him sit on the armchair in the living room. Nope, he didn't stay put, of course not. He wasn't calm for even one minute, always walked through the whole flat, checking every clock he could find and mumbling things like 'what to do, what to wear' and so on. He was…no…still IS even worse than the worst girl!

Don't get me wrong, I'm really patient but he's really a challenge today!

"But they still didn't send an answer! What if they don't have…and what if it doesn't work and…" my brother mumbled in a hectic voice.

Lee and I both rolled our eyes.

"Mate, it already worked once, didn't it? Why should it fail this time?" asked Lee.

"What do I know? It would fit, wouldn't it? A disaster on the first date…just perfect!"

"You think he would stay still if we stunned him?" my best friend then asked so quietly that it was hard to hear even for me…and I was standing beside him!

"Nope…no chance…" I whispered as an answer and then turned back to my brother. "Freddie, I beg you! You still have FOUR hours to go! They will send their answer soon enough and everything will be just fine. You stress yourself even more than Hermione does, I'm sure about that!"

"What if I throw up? Or speak a foreign language suddenly? What if she doesn't like the ring?"

My facial expression was the perfect copy of "-.-" as Fred didn't even bother to listen to me. Okay, that was the final straw, I've enough.

"FRED! STAND STILL AND LISTEN!" I barked as loud as I could. Lee, next to me, unfortunately was not able to cover his ears in time and grimaced. But I really didn't care at the moment, the only thing that mattered was that Fred finally stopped in tracks and turned towards me.

I then walked towards him, took hold of both his arms and looked strictly into his face. "First: The answer will come. If it doesn't arrive within half an hour from now, Lee will go and ask personally. Second: You'll just do what you told us during your rambling. Third: Everything will work just fine as it always does when you, me, Lee or the two or three of us do it, okay? Fourth: You won't throw up and you won't speak a foreign language, not even Baby-Language, understood? Fifth: You don't have to worry about the ring. Hermione loves everything from you and she'll be extremely delighted from your proposal itself. Everything clear now?"

It took him a few seconds to nod his head slightly. I have to admit…he seemed so 'lost' with his shock-widened eyes.

"Good. Then now you will sit down and drink a tea while Lee and I think about what you will wear."

"Could it also be a cup of hot chocolate?" he asked almost like a little child.

I had to smile on this question. "Sure." I simply said, nodding my head and flipping my wand so that a cup prepared itself in the kitchen.

Half and hour later, Lee flooed away as we still had no answer…but at least Fred didn't freak out again. The hot chocolate had really helped him…which surprised me, to be honest. I would have said that a Firewhiskey had been better…but well, okay. Forget about that.

"Well Gred…shall we get you ready or do you want to wait until Lee returns?" I asked much calmer than half an hour ago.

"Let's get ready…you remember how long it took us to prepare for your marriage?"

"Sure do, but at that occasion we both had to get ready."

"Whatever…come on!"

Shaking my head with a grin on my lips, I stood up and followed him into my room. Why my room? Well…it would be problematic if for example Katie apparated into Hermione's room to get something while Fred's about to dress up, no?

We put various combinations out of the closet. Yes, it sounds like when birds get ready, doesn't it? Well…I can't deny that we sometimes behave a bit like that. But hey, you have to understand us: We're handsome (you wouldn't deny it, right? ;) But we also all know that I'm the handsomer twin) and thus don't want to destroy our natural handsomeness with shaggy clothes or an unfinished style, huh?

"Did you say anything about how she should dress? This would make things easier for us as well." I asked, looking down at the clothes on my bed.

"Uhm…nope, forgot to mention anything." he answered grinning apologizing.

I exhaled slowly, throwing my head back and closing my eyes for a moment. Maybe the time left really wasn't that much…

It took Lee 20 minutes to return to the flat. During that time, Fred had tried seven combinations all of which weren't satisfying enough for him. By now, I also only sat on the bed and handed shirts, trousers and occasionally vests.

"So, what did they say?" Fred asked Lee the minute he entered my room.

"Well…everything's okay. Your ordered place is available and now reserved on your name. The other thing you wanted to was, however, not allowed…she didn't want it."

"As I expected…okay…at least one thing worked."

"See, dear brother mine? And the rest will also work just fine as I told you. Oh, this one looks nice. Lee, take a photo so that we'll know it later on when we decide!" I said.

In the end, at quarter past six, we had four combinations taken into consideration. The choice itself took, thank Merlin, only five minutes. Fred getting dressed another five minutes so that we had maximum 34 (he should be there at least one minute before deadline) to get his hair in a good shape. Oh I was grateful that we had discussed this topic while Fred tried all the clothes on and didn't have to do it now…we could just concentrate on his hair…already knowing what to do with it.

You sure say 'Why should it take so long, you can use magic!' but no…we don't use magic on our hair. Haven't done it in years. Handwork was the word of this evening, muhaha! Eh…nope, you didn't hear that…

**~Hermione's POV~ **

I had actually never known that Ginny, Katie and I together had so many clothes. It had been real torture to try all of them on, combine things and so on. Especially because I hadn't had so much time…as I already told you, Ginny wanted to fix my hair when it was still a bit wet…

We really needed the whole time given. Who says 'we'…mostly Ginny. Katie watched her, gave things to her while I was only sitting on a chair and – as I said – was tortured. Gin seemed to think that I was only a Barbie-Head-Doll she could play with…without having to worry about feelings.

However, I can't deny that the result was as stunning as always when it was made by her. At 6:55 pm I saw myself in a floor-length mirror for the first time in hours and it was…just great!

"You look perfect, Mione. I'm sure my brother's eyes will plop out when he sees you!" said Ginny smiling brightly, "It's not too much and it's not too simple. Just perfect for the first date."

"Now that you mention it, Mione, you should slowly go down. There are only five minutes left!" said Katie, giving both of us an important look.

"You're right. I'll head to the backyard now. Thank you so much Ginny! I'll repay you for that someday; you just have to say what you want." I said hastily. Then I hugged both of them briefly and walked out of the room, down the stairs, across the living room and to the backyard…


	13. First date miracle

**Author's Note: **Again, no excuses from my side, you will probably know by now that I have almost no time for this story anymore ._.

Neverthelss I wanted to update now...so here it is, my favourite chapter! ^^ The first date. I hope you'll like it as well :)

Thanks for reviews, alerts and favs as always ;)

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing but the story. All characters and the world belong to J.K. Rowling**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

_-First date miracle-_

**~Fred's POV~**

You surely are curious about which outfit I and George chose, right? Hehe, I knew it. But maybe you'll be disappointed as it's really simple. A pair of jeans, a black dress-shirt with sleeves rolled up a bit and a grey vest. Nothing special, huh? But hey, it's casual and formal at the same time and thus perfect for a first date. (A/N: For his hair look at him in the 6th movie ^^')

I was just in time this evening. Phew…after all the stress I had had the whole day I could only hope that the rest would be easier and without problems. Two minutes till seven o'clock. It was rather dark already which was not quite normal for this time of the year. Through the windows of my old home you could see light in several rooms. In Ginny's room, in Ron's, too. But the most important one was the living room. From where I stood – right beneath the oak tree – I could see how the door opened and one single person left the Burrow in my direction.

My heart skipped a beat just to pound even faster afterwards. Uh I was nervous even though I already had several dates before, can you believe it? But I think everyone would be nervous if he was about to go on a date with Hermione Jean Granger…especially when she was so beautiful like she was today.

With every step she took towards me, she became more beautiful. She wore a knee-length dark red neck holder dress which also was casual and formal in one. And it highlighted her legs wonderfully. Her hair was not bushy at all but just curly and pulled up in a loose but amazing plait. And I think…her eyes – those deep, warm chocolate eyes – were twinkling even more than they usually do when she was happy. She was smiling, almost beaming at me when she stopped right in front of me.

For a long moment, I just stood there in silence, looking down at her, into her eyes. I just…couldn't tear my eyes away.

"I thought I would have a date with a beautiful young woman…but I was mistaken…you're far more than beautiful tonight." I mumbled quietly and to be honest…I didn't even know how this came to my mind.

Her cheeks blushed a bright red and she lowered her eyes for a short moment.

"Thank you but…I don't have a date with you." she then said, "I'm waiting for my fiancé…he must be late. Mh…I'm tired of waiting…I've been waiting the whole day so…maybe I could accompany you instead?" She winked at me suggestively and I could feel my jaw dropping down.

But I was able to recover quickly and I decided to play along. "Of course you can. But tell me first…would he mind me doing this…?" I wrapped my arms around her waist und pulled her closer to me. She grinned widely. I could feel her heart beating fast.

"I don't know…probably not." she whispered and suddenly she brought her arms around my neck, "But anyway…what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Good…then allow me to take you with me on a date you hopefully will never forget. And let's start right away." My voice became quieter and quieter and at the same time, I slowly leaned in.

And then, just when our lips collided softly, I tightened my grip and we disapparated together.

"Oh that one was mean, Fred!" she laughed when we reappeared in the middle of an empty street hundreds of kilometres away from the Burrow.

"I wouldn't call it 'mean' but a great experience…I've never done it before. By the way…who's Fred?" I asked grinning down at her.

She just shook her head, smiling happily. That was also the moment when she looked around and her eyes widened a bit as she turned her head to the left.

We were in Hogsmeade, standing in the middle of a street from which you had a fantastic view of Hogwarts. Her mouth dropped open a little bit and her eyes were twinkling like stars in the middle of the night.

"I remembered that you wanted to see the castle again so I thought this would be the perfect opportunity and the perfect place to make this wish come true." I whispered into her ear.

"It's amazing." she breathed, turning back to me. The next second, she gave me a soft kiss on my cheek, then slung her arms around me and hugged me tight.

That one was interesting. When she reacts like that just because she saw Hogwarts and because I actually remembered…how would she react at the end of this evening? I was curious…but also nervous. Phew…

"Mh…I thought we could go a few feet further to this restaurant and take the reserved seats…just for a start? I'm sure you'll like them." I suggested much calmer than I actually was.

Hermione lifted her head to look into my face. I could clearly see the question when I had time to reserve anything. But I wouldn't answer, I just grinned, which in the end made her nodding with a smile.

I offered her my arm, winking at her. Mione blushed a little but finally accepted my offer and slung her own arm around mine.

Just as I had predicted, she liked the place our table was at. Outside with view to Hogwarts…from its best side of course. Her smile was brighter than the moon or even the sun and that was the best thing I could earn this evening. I simply loved when she smiled like that.

"Would milady want to watch the castle in a more comfortable way and take a seat?" I asked after I had already taken back her chair a bit so she could almost simply let herself fall into it.

"Oh! Of course, thank you." She whispered, tearing her eyes away from the beautiful building in the distance and sitting down on the chair, "And…sorry that I'm so…distracted."

"It's alright. I would also be distracted if I hadn't seen this place for such a long time." I assured her.

"I originally planned to go back and finish school after having found my parents. But now…"

"You still could. I'm sure McGonagall would be pleased to have you back at Hogwarts." I said, now sitting down myself.

"It's quite unusual for a married woman to go to school, isn't it?"

"Well…yeah, sure. But tell me: Since when was my family plus Harry and you ever normal?"

"Uhm…" her face turned into a thinking grimace for a second, "…okay, you're right but…"

"It would be okay for me. Should this be what makes you hesitate, don't worry anymore. I know how important education is for you and I can understand that you want to finish."

She fell silent for a few moments during which I was looking straight at her and she…well…she found the table in front of her very interesting.

"We wouldn't be able to watch TV every evening. Are you sure you would want me to leave for Hogwarts?" she then asked jokingly.

"Mh…well…you've got a point…maybe I should think about it once again. No TV…only with George and Katie…nah, doesn't sound that good."

This made her laugh. Obviously my grimace was also a reason, not only my words.

"Maybe we could think about it later again, huh? This…really is the wrong topic for date, isn't it? Sorry that I brought it up." Mione then said after having stopped laughing.

"No reason for apologizing, Mione. I really don't think that it's a bad topic or something like that. I mean…who wouldn't think about that with Hogwarts to his right-hand side or left-hand in this matter? In addition, we're still waiting for the menu card so…don't worry."

Just the moment I mentioned the card, she again burst out into laughter. This time it surely was my ironic voice and the realisation that the card really was missing even though the two tables next to us already had one. When we finally got one – or two in this case – I immediately hid my face behind it and started grinning. Why? Well…you would also grin if you saw her facial expression.

"French Night" was the special topic of this evening in this restaurant and having read it left Hermione with widened eyes and a dropped jaw. She liked…or rather loved French food. That's by the way the second reason why I chose this place for dinner. You see, I can remember many things and can also make them come true. He-he.

A few moments later, Hermione started to say happily, "That's fantastic…I feel like being back on holidays with my par-" but stopped at the thought of her parents. Sure their argument came back to her mind.

Still hid behind my card, I bit my bottom lip for a second, thinking about how to turn this situation back to good again. She shouldn't be sad…she shouldn't have those thoughts. Not now, not today, not tomorrow…never!

"Uhm…good then you sure can tell me how to pronounce those dishes? And…also what they are?" I asked, scratching the back of my head. Additionally, I grimaced like back in Potions when one of my former classmates made a terrible mess out of a rather simple draft…it had come to life and…slipped around on his table! Sounds disgusting, no? Terrifying, too…and that's exactly what French is to me…terrifying. Everything's written differently to how it's pronounced and…phew…you sure know what I mean.

And thank Godric, it HELPED!

For a short second, she gave me a questioning look but then suddenly started laughing. In between I could year her gasp "You should see your face!" But I knew perfectly well how it must've looked like, so I turned it to a large grin.

After she had calmed again, she said with a smile on her face: "Sure I can. What are you interested in?"

"Uhm…twenty…two?"

"That's Bouillabaisse. It's fish soup. And it's very, very good."

Mh…I've never thought that French could sound so good! "Okay…and…16?"

"Ratatouille…it's rather vegetarian. It's typical for the southern part of France…as is the Bouillabaisse by the way."

"Phew…what about 10?"

"Cassoulet. That's a stew with white beans, bacon, pork and sausages. Doesn't always look good but it's nice."

"Okay…I think I'll choose between those three. Thanks Mione." I said, smiling at her.

"No problem. By the way…the description of those dishes is on the back of the page."

"You serious?" My eyes widened slightly.

"Yes. But it's okay I mean…you asked and I can't just say 'read it on your own'…not on the first date, huh?"

"Right."

We both ended this conversation with another smile and another look into the card.

In the end, I chose that fish soup. Not that I'm too keen on fish but I thought I could try it. Mione chose a different dish I could never ever pronounce in my life but it smelled and looked delicious. As dessert, we shared a piece of 'Tarte Tatin' – he-he, I can pronounce it! – because she said that she wouldn't be able to eat a complete dessert on her own. Me, being a Weasley, couldn't hold back at all when it comes to dessert and so I offered her a small fork full of this cake and we ended up finishing it together. Which was great fun and – I hardly dare to say it – 'romantic' as we only had one fork.

Having rested a bit and me having paid (Hermione had shot me a sharp look in that moment), we left the restaurant, both satisfied with the first part of this evening. Side by side we slowly strolled down the street that led to the Grounds of Hogwarts. From the corners of my eyes, I could see how Mione had this dreamy expression on her face again. It made me smile softly.

"You want to be closer?" I suddenly asked quietly, leaning down next to her ear.

This question brought her back out of her dreams and with a small 'huh', she turned her head towards me.

"No one would deny us a short walk across the grounds." I added when she didn't answer for a few moments.

"This…would be great but…you're sure we may?" she asked, wrapping her arm around mine.

"You're together with Fred Weasley, you remember?" I winked at her.

"Yes…and that's exactly why I fear that this is not allowed."

"McGonagall won't mind, I promise. It's just a walk. We won't make any noise; we won't send sparkles into the air."

We shared a look in silence for a few seconds after which Mione eventually smiled and nodded. I could see perfectly how much she now was looking forward to being on the grounds again. But you know what the very best was? My question also made her come closer to me as she didn't let go of my arm from this moment on.

Ten minutes later, she made her first step on the Grounds of Hogwarts and I could almost feel her excitement about it. The tingles in her stomach…uh…no, those were mine. Her delighted smile, her sparkling eyes…in combination with this atmosphere Hogwarts always had and my growing nervousness.

"Amazing…" she breathed a second later, "Thank you, Fred. For this wonderful evening and that you made my great wish come true."

"Don't thank me too early." I said, winking at her and turning her towards me. She rested her hands against my chest.

"You're planning something!" she then said in (played) shock.

"Maybe. You'll see soon enough."

"Mh…may I get a little hint?" she looked up at me. Joy and affection in her beautiful eyes.

"Not today." I whispered and then leaned in to give her a feather-light kiss on her lips. Mh…I have to admit, she's absolutely right…this evening was wonderful.

When I pulled back again, she pouted a bit. "Too early!" she whispered.

"Wanted to keep something for later." This made her grin again…but also made her take back her hands which had filled me with this typical warmth.

In comfortable silence, we continued our walk across the grounds. Mione was looking at the castle most of the time. Only once she turned her head to Hagrid's Hut…and once to me. This was when we passed the bridge which led to the castle…when I took her hand in mine.

She blushed slightly but was visibly glad that I did. We intertwined out fingers and squeezed the other's hand softly. I also liked it…it was calming…but also made me more nervous at the same time. There wasn't too much time left I would say but I was still thinking. Thinking about how and where exactly. She deserved something special…

"Maybe we could go down to the lake and then back to Hogsmeade? Even though I'm sure it would be fun to be caught with you…I prefer avoiding it." Mione said some time later. Up to now, we had stood near the Quidditch Pitch and enjoyed the bright view of the castle. My arm around her. She leaning against me.

"Of course." I mumbled in a quiet voice, leaning my head a last time against the top of hers.

A minute later, we already were on our way. I was lost in thoughts again but nevertheless listened to every single word she whispered about Hogwarts. That it now was just as beautiful and calm as in her first years. Even more, when she thinks about the adventures she had experienced with Harry and Ron…and the pranks George, Lee and I had done. She remembered everything…and this made me proud of myself…and it strengthened my feelings, I think.

The view across the Black Lake was just as wide and freedom-promising as it always was. With the moon and the stars reflecting in it, it also was a great symbol of magic as it didn't seemed to be normal…not at all.

"Is something wrong? You've been so quiet since we're here." Hermione then asked all of a sudden.

I turned my head to her, shook it and grinned. "Nope, everything's okay. I just wanted to prepare for the big final." I couldn't help it…I had to change my grin into an evil smirk.

Her mouth dropped open and she blinked a few times in disbelief. "A…and…what should this…be?"

"You'll see. Just stand still and take a look at the lake." I ordered calmly. She nodded and did what I said.

Meanwhile, I took out my wand. It was decided…I really would do it here, at the Black Lake, on the Grounds of Hogwarts. Phew…I took a deep breath and then gave my wand a little flick.

Nothing happened and I could see the frown on Hermione's face. But then, just in the moment she turned her head back to me, silver sparkles shot out of the water. Out of every reflection of the stars whilst a golden spiral appeared out of the moon's picture in the lake. They flew into the air and met at the top of the spiral.  
>Slowly all the parts got together and transformed into a special form. Completely silver, only the eyes were golden. An otter…Hermione's patronus.<p>

I risked a look at her from the corners of my eyes. Her mouth stood open. She didn't dare to blink once.

With swift, almost dancing movements, the silver otter came closer to us. Its light wrapping around us. The moment it arrived us, it made a small circle around Mione and me. By now I stood right next to her and when the otter stopped above my head, she turned to me completely.

Smiling, I lifted my hand to the otter as if I wanted to pet it. But the moment my hand touched the silver thing, it disappeared in a soft flash. Only a small ball of light stayed, floating above our heads.

"I think that was cliché-ish enough so I'll ask – simply and standing in front of you – if you want to marry me? It would be a great honour." My voice was quiet and not as shaky as I had thought at all. I also used 'want to' instead of 'will' on purpose…as she already had to, It was only a matter of wanting in this case.

Her eyes widened, her lips trembled and I could see a tear appearing. It got even worse when I showed her the ring I bought for her. The ring the otter 'brought' me. It was silver and gold. A golden bond surrounded by silver with one little diamond.

Mione needed a few moments for her answer. Her lips moved, but no words came out and I can tell you that my stomach slowly turned into a knot! Well…mh…no foreign languages so far, the spell had worked as well…but I think this throwing up-thing could still take place!

"I…I…Fred…isn't it…isn't it obvious?" she asked and added after a short break, "Of course I want to!" The tear rolled down her cheek the moment she ended.

At the same time, a relieved smile appeared on my face. You never know what this 'it's obvious' means! But she said 'yes'…in her own special way.

Her hand was shaking when I slowly slipped the ring on her finger. She looked down at it and I could see clearly that I had chosen the right one. She loved it and thanks Merlin and Godric; I also chose the right size!

But this was still not entirely the end of this evening. I still had one little thing left.

When she looked up again – even more tears were running down her face – I lifted my left hand and showed it to her. Her eyes grew wide once again…because I also had a ring on my finger. The same only without the diamond. My sign and promise that we belonged together.

Slowly she also lifted her hand, bursting out into more tears. She could only stay like this for a second before she flung herself around my neck and cried her tears of happiness against me. She whispered that this was the best evening and the greatest gift she had ever received.

Only few moments later, the very, very last thing of today started. A little firework, in which the otter also reappeared once again, shot into the air. I think this was the final straw for Hermione because I heard her sniffling into my ear and the next moment, she pressed her lips to mine in an emotional, hard kiss…


	14. Settle things together

**Author's note: **Believe it or not, but here's another update! Quite soon, huh? Well, that's because I've finally finished the whole story and can therefore now update more frequently :) It's good to be in the last week of school, it gave me time to write on this story ^-^

I hope you'll like this chapter...at least a bit. I'm not entirely pleased with it but hey, no body's perfect and I think this also counts for chapters, huh? ^^

Thanks for reviews, alerts and favs as always ;)

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing but the story. All characters and the world belong to J.K. Rowling**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

_-Settle things together- _

**~Hermione's POV~**

Have you ever thought that there are no perfect days? Well…I used to think so but Fred proved me wrong. The day of our first date had been perfect. Every little detail of it. I had felt so…I don't know…nervous but the moment we had met beneath the oak tree, everything had been like washed away. I had only felt joy and this feeling had stayed through the whole evening.  
>He had remembered my love for French food…and Godric, how much fun we had…how he had tried to pronounce the meals minutes after I had said them and almost made a knot into his tongue…probably on purpose…everything.<br>But the highlight had been our walk across the Grounds of Hogwarts…and what he had done there. I had never thought he would do this…especially not like this. My feelings in this situation had been so…unbelievable great…I had felt so warm and happy and smashed and…I think it's a miracle that I hadn't burst into pieces because of all my feelings.

Waking up with my head lying on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, I felt the same warmth again and a wide smile appeared on my face. His head was resting against mine; his arm was wrapped around me. Sighing happily, I risked a look at the ring on my left hand again. It was such a beautiful one and somehow…when I thought back to the beginning…I could hardly believe that I really had this ring. That he had made me this gift…and that he wore one as well.

When he had showed it to me…I had been near to pass out, really. This was so overwhelming…the meaning of this sign so deep…

A loud knock at the door of our room ended my daydream quite fast. Faster than I had wanted it to end. I shot a short look up to my still sleeping fiancé, then said just loud enough for Katie or George to understand to come in…but quietly, please.

The door opened the next second and a still very sleepy George stepped in, a letter in his hand.

"A stupid owl chose the wrong window…it's addressed to Fred…but I think you also can open it. Excuse me now, I need more, loads more sleep." he whispered, giving the letter to me, "Oh and…congratulations."

I smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' before he turned around and sneaked out again. Then I looked at the letter. Maybe I really could open it…but no…we're not married yet so I won't open his letters.

Therefore I laid it down, shifted a bit and tried to wake Fred up by gently shaking his shoulder. Didn't work. Then I tried stroking his nose with my finger – my…Mom used to wake me up like that when I was young. His nose twitched but that was all.

"Fred? You need to wake up, you've got a letter!" I whispered in a calm voice. My answer was a tired grumble, another twitch of his nose and that his grip around me tightened a bit.

"Don' wan' u stand up…" he then mumbled when I repeated what I had done before.

"Why not? It's a wonderful day and a letter is waiting for you!"

"Mh…could you read it aloud while I try to wake properly?"

"Sure. If you want me to…"

He smiled…I could see it from the corner of my eyes while I was opening the letter.

_Dear Mr Fred Weasley_

_I see that you still don't see a point in taking rules too seriously. I wonder why you even asked via letter and via Mr Jordan whether I would allow your little show last evening. Taking your reasons, the well performance of magic and the fact that no student felt disturbed into consideration I, however, won't blame you too much and prefer congratulating you and Miss Granger to your now also personal engagement. _

_Good luck for your future!_

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

My mouth stood open after having finished reading and I turned my head towards Fred again. He just grinned widely. Yep, now he was fully awake.

"So you…asked her and she said…no? Why did you….?"

"I wanted it to be special. You deserved it and I know the Hogwarts students, they don't mind, on the contrary."

"I know that, too, but…" More words than this 'but' were not able to leave my mouth as Fred put his finger in front of it to shut me gently.

"It was for you and therefore worth it. By the way, what should McGonagall do? I'm a bit too long out of school for detention and something like that, am I not?" He winked at me and I just had to smile, nodding my head slightly.

After a short period of silence, we decided to try and sleep again. The shop would stay closed today as it would tomorrow. Why? Well…because Fred, George and Lee are too lazy and to exhausted from something…I think this 'something' meant the preparations for the date.  
>At around 10:30 we then finally stood up and the four of us tried to make breakfast together…or as Katie called it 'almost-lunch'. You know…this day wasn't really special. I can just tell you that Fred and I both often glanced down at the ring of the other and that we were visited by Molly who almost fainted when she heard that news. I think I never had been hugged like that before…my future mother-in-law had almost pressed all the air out of my lungs. And – of course – she insisted on preparing an extra great meal on tomorrow's dinner…as if the Sunday-dinner wasn't great enough already.<p>

If you now think that I must've been absolutely excited about tomorrow – Sunday I mean – you're right…but not entirely. Why? Well…my excitement was slowed down early in the morning of the 'Family-Dinner-Day'…guess by whom!

At about seven o'clock, I heard the familiar voice of my fiancé whisper my name right into my ear while stroking my arms. Grumbling silently, I opened one eye slowly. I frowned when I saw his face and the clock on the bedside-table.

"It's Sunday…why are you already awake?" I asked with a yawn.

"Well…couldn't sleep any longer. And I wanted to ask you something." he said with an apologizing smile.

"…I hope it's important otherwise I'll hex you out of my bed!" I mumbled, moving into a sitting position. "So…now…speak please."

"I uhm…wondered if we…how to put it…if we should visit your parents…today."

He grimaced at the end and I was sure that it was partly because of my face. I looked at him as if he told me that…what do I know…Harry and Draco had a romantic relationship and through a miracle were expecting. In addition, I felt a sudden anger grow inside me.

"Before you hex me into oblivion…please let me explain!" he said in a rush the moment he must have sensed my bad feelings. I thought about it a moment but then nodded slightly. "I just thought that you would feel better when you saw them and told them our news. Don't interrupt me! You can't hide it from me; I know that you felt sad yesterday when Mom was all delighted and that your parents probably wouldn't be…at least not from what they had said to you. But I…I don't want to see and feel this sadness…not when there's a little chance to change the situation. Therefore I thought about visiting them and…well…telling them again how the situation really is. Maybe they understand this time and…you wouldn't have to face them alone."

Lost of words, I kept staring at him for a few moments when he had finished. Then, however, I bit my lip for a second and said, "Yes, I was sad, that's right. I remembered them saying that I should leave the magical world after I had told them I would get married. But the result of my thoughts was that I would never see them as happy about this topic as Molly is…as the whole family is. They wouldn't celebrate, they wouldn't even smile when they see the ring…not even when we talk to them again. It's hopeless, Fred." Exhaling deeply, I felt tears whelming up in my eyes…I just hated this topic…and I turned my head to the side.

"Nah, I don't think so. Nothing's hopeless. Come on…it was just a suggestion, don't forget that…if you really don't want to, we won't do it." he said calmly, pulling me into a gentle hug. "Mh…probably you really should have a little more of sleep now, huh?"

I could almost feel his grin…oh how mean he could be! "You know perfectly well that it's too late now, don't you?" I grumbled, which by the way helped to fight the tears back again.

"Yep, 'course I do. But you know what? I can fall asleep again." He especially pronounced the 'I' in his last sentence.

"Why are you so mean on a Sunday? That's not usual…"

"I sometimes just have to be. So then, good night!" With those words, he let go of me and leaned back into the pillows. A few moments later, his breathing was even and he 'puffed' a bit of air out with every exhale. He really fell asleep again…and fast!

What I did now? Well…first of all, I looked down at him a little longer…it was calming to see him asleep. When I had enough of it, I carefully stood up, left our room and went to the living room…to think a bit. About what he had said… Pulling my legs to my body, I figured out what to do now and in the future…the near future. I really felt like crying to be honest because I just didn't know the right answer…but I didn't want to cry. Fred didn't like it at all and neither did I. It was much better to be happy…

Therefore I did what I had to do about an hour later. Everyone was still asleep which helped me somehow. No one would look at me…grin encouragingly or something like that. Nope, in absolute silence I took out a piece of parchment and wrote a short message.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_It's been a while again since we've met. Despite our argument I would like to visit you today in the afternoon. If you allow me, I'll be at your house at about three o'clock pm._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Until the moment I fixed the short letter onto one of the WWW owl's foot, I wasn't really sure if it was the right thing to do. I couldn't take a negative answer…or no answer. I hadn't mentioned Fred also coming with me if we may. Somehow it seemed wrong…but my decision was clear and thus I sent off the owl to my parents'.

Half an hour later, Katie sneaked out of her bedroom and kept me company. I told her about what I had done and she was – as I had expected – quite delighted to hear that I wanted to give them another chance. She, however, also said that she was surprised that Fred had this idea. She told me about a conversation between Fred and George about my parents in which my fiancé was really mad…and 'really mad' was a soft way of saying it!

It made me think again. Seeing me happy meant really much to him…when he now even wants to meet my parents just to try and settle things. That was a great gesture again. I frowned…

"Mione…maybe you could wake him up and tell him what you're thinking and what you've done. It definitely is better than frowning…it makes you look like you're back in school. Sorry…it was a bad comparison." Katie said calmly after a few moments.

Slowly I looked at her and shook my head, "No, it was not. You're right…I worry too much. Excuse me, please."

"Sure. I'll take care of preparing breakfast. Think George will wake up soon as well." She winked at me and I gave her a little smile before leaving for my room.

There I walked to the bed on my tip-toes and carefully crawled next to Fred. He was quietly snoring and didn't seem to be willing to wake up. It didn't matter. To be honest, I just wanted to be here, near him again. Katie was great company, that's out of question but at the moment…and especially now after what Katie had told me, I just wanted to be with Fred…asleep or awake.

For ten minutes I just lay there, next to him, gently stroking his chest on which also my head rested. But then I heard a silent mumble which asked, "You're back?"

"Yeah…I prefer this position to the armchair."

"Mmh…good to hear that. And…have you decided?"

After this question, I rolled onto my stomach. Now lying almost completely on top of him, I looked him in the eyes and nodded slightly. "I sent an owl to them."

"You don't regret it by now, do you?" he asked carefully.

"Well…somehow…a bit. I mean…it's a great thing for you to meet them after what had happened…"

"It's not about me today…when they allow us to come. It's about you getting your family back. Sure…they have to accept me…at least a little but…uh what am I talking about?"

"Probably you just mean that we'll prove them that it was the best thing that could have happened."

"Something like that. Mh…hey, blanket…didn't we say that I play your role the next time?" he asked grinning widely.

I felt thousands of butterflies flying around my stomach which left me biting the inner side of my lip.

"Does it leave you speechless?" he teased.

"…Uhm…well…let's just put it as it is: You're too slow…you miss your opportunities to be a blanket and…mh…I think you also are a bit too heavy to be a nice blanket. You would crush me."

"Is that right?"

"You could of course prove me wrong but…" while I was saying this, he moved his arms around me…sure he wanted to do what I said, "…as I mentioned before…you're far too slow!"

And just the moment I said my last word, I crawled back to the other end of the bed. It was close…he almost had me but hey…it was me who had followed Harry on the Horcrux Hunt, right?

"Oh…that one was unfair…I'll get you for this!" he grumbled…but of course it was only acted.

"Ah yeah? I want to see that." I winked at him and stood up. "You should hurry…Katie is already preparing breakfast."

"Five more minutes, then I'll join you."

"Alright." Smiling slightly, I now left our room again. Yep…I felt much, much better. Just being near him was the best medicine…for everything…

**~Fred's POV~**

During the short time in which I got ready for breakfast and the whole day itself, I repeated the scene in my head. It had been strange. Hermione had been strange…as if she was thinking too much again. I just hope that this will stop when we receive her parents' answer…

Speaking of their parents, I suddenly had an idea how to 'take my revenge'. Mh…yep this should work just fine. An evil…no, evil is the wrong word…mischievous grin appeared on my lips. Uh she would probably hate me for this…at least for a certain period of time. But hey! What is life without a bit of fun? Hehe…

George and I left our rooms at exactly the same time. We grinned and walked through the living room to the kitchen. I love the smell of breakfast! Seeing Hermione and Katie chatting while they were taking care of toast, eggs and sausages was also very enjoyable. Therefore George and I both leaned against the kitchen counter and watched them in absolute silence…and they…well…they didn't seem to notice us at all even though Hermione had been with me few minutes ago. All forgotten so to speak.

Breakfast itself was half and half. First, it was just as breakfast has to be in my opinion. Funny, comforting and yummy. But then, when Katie and Mione had already given up…or…eh…finished their meal, it changed. Our owl had returned and was now waiting outside in front of the window. George opened it with a flick of his wand, not knowing what the owl brought. Meanwhile, Mione and I shared a short look…and in the end, there was a frown on her forehead.

"It's Hermione's, love." said Katie which made my brother look slightly confused. But at least he handed the piece of parchment over before having been able to open it.

"T…thank you." she mumbled. A moment later, my fiancée moved her chair closer to mine and held the letter up so that we both could read it at the same time.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm glad to hear from you again. I thought you would never contact us again after this evening._

_Your father isn't at home at the moment so I have to decide for both of us. I really hope he won't mind…Anyway, I'm looking forward to seeing you at three pm._

_Love, _

_Mom_

We again shared a look in absolute silence, and then nodded our heads at the same time. I could feel how relieved she felt now that her Mom didn't reject her. But of course there was still the problem that her father didn't know and that none of us knew how everything would turn out.

I can tell you that I was far away from 'still hungry' now. On the contrary. Somehow I felt a little bit sick.

"So, what is it?" asked George curiously.

"Uhm…we'll…we'll meet my parents in the afternoon." answered Hermione looking down at her hands.

You could almost hear my brother's mouth falling down out of shock.

"Don't look at us like that. We just try to make things okay again." I mumbled.

"Yeah sure…but…it's a bit surprising isn't it? You can't blame me."

"It's alright." Mione and I said at the same time.

To be honest, nothing was alright. Some of my scars were itching terribly after breakfast which never was a good sign. At some time during the morning, my twin and my sister-in-law said their goodbyes. Where they went to? I don't have any idea. Maybe it was a spontaneous idea they had after breakfast to give us some quiet hours to activate our Gryffindor bravery…or something like that.

How we used this time? Well…we sat on the couch – she leaning against me while I had my arm wrapped around her – and discussed what to do and say when we were at her parents'. The result was that we agreed not to use any of our products…not even when they get angry again. And that's all. Okay…we wouldn't hex or jinx them either but that's obvious, isn't it?

Later on we decided that we would neither floo in nor apparate into their house but apparate to a place near their home and just get in like Muggles would. We hoped that this would keep them calm for a few more minutes.

And then the time came to get ready. Of course we wouldn't dress up as if we met the Minister of Magic…nope, just casual and…okay, a little bit better than usually. Hermione then explained in a fast manner where exactly we would apparate to and then we already did so.

We appeared in a small forest near her house, more or less far away from Muggles. I immediately took her hand which made her smile in relieve.

"May Godric help us, huh?" she whispered when we got moving.

"Yeah…but hey, it'll be just fine, don't you think so?"

"I hope it will…" she whispered and took in a deep breath. To be honest…I think she actually hold it till we reached her house which was quite a long time! Without saying a word or giving the slightest hint how she felt now – not that I would really need it to know her being nervous – she rang the bell and a few seconds later, the door opened.

"Oh! I thought you would…eh…floo in as always!" was the first thing Mrs Granger said.

"Ehm…we thought we should make it differently today." Hermione answered, "Good to see you Mom."

"Good to see _you. __Come in, please.__"_

While she smiled at her daughter, Mrs Granger gave me a rather distant look. She, however, turned to me just after having closed the door!

"So you're the one Hermione…ehm…is to marry. Fred, right?"

"Very right. Fred Weasley. I'm pleased to meet you." I offered her a smile but she only answered with a nod and a gesture to the couch.

It was just now that Mione and I noticed the man who was sitting in the armchair. Her father. He gave the three of us – yes, also his wife! - such a glare that I was sure could kill.

"Uhm…good afternoon sir." I said and yes, I was rather self-conscious now. The only thing that helped me was Hermione's hand in mine. And perhaps the thought that everything would probably turn out to work.

"Coffee or tea you two?" asked Mrs Granger a few minutes later. Up to now it had been a terrible silence. Mione hadn't dared to look at her father once but had looked down to her knees.

"As usual, Mom." said Mione, now looking up for the first time since we had sit down.

"Alright. And you?"

"Tea, please." was my simple answer.

I've never known silence to be so awkward. It took Mrs Granger a few more minutes to prepare the tea and when she returned, we still didn't talk at all. Well…until Mr Granger couldn't hold back any longer.

"Why did you send this letter? You should know better. Our opinion didn't change."

"I…I know but…I couldn't…I wanted to…"

It was really seldom that Mione didn't know what to say at all. In the end, she fell silent again without giving a full answer. She looked down at her hand…at the ring. Her mother's gaze followed and I noticed her gasping a bit.

"Perhaps you should make up your mind, Hermione. Absolutely confused…I've never seen you like that before!" said her father, ignoring his wife's reaction and the ring which was clearly to be seen completely.

"She's not confused but hurt" I said surprisingly calm, "because you wouldn't listen in the first place. Do you know how she felt the day you wanted her to give up on magic? She was completely devastated because you gave up on her."

"Pfft…yeah and you were there for her, weren't you? Do you therefore think that we would have second thoughts? Just because you took care of her doesn't mean that a marriage could work! It's an injunction, your connection, nothing else!"

"Dad!" hissed Hermione, grabbing my hand and looking up again. "I told you before! Things can change and they actually HAVE! We're engaged! We made it official that we would no longer marry just because a low forces us to!"

At the moment she said 'engaged', she showed her ring…which in turn made her father glare even more. Their eyes met and you could almost see sparks – negative sparks – in the space between both of them.

"Enough of this nonsense!" grumbled her father about a minute later, lifting from the armchair. "I won't be part of this meeting any longer!" Then he walked upstairs.

This left all of us quite shocked for several moments but in the end, Mione's Mom recovered first and our 'conversation' could go on.

"Both of you have a ring…how…how did this happen? I mean…we learned that you were against it in the first place…"

"Yeah, that's right. I was angry and didn't want to accept the situation. And I was really hurt to see my ex-girlfriend marry…well…my former Quidditch-Captain. But as Mione said, things changed. She hadn't given up on me even when I wasn't all too nice on the contrary! She stayed and healed what the law broke into pieces in the first place. I've true feelings for your daughter that's why I actually asked her to marry me. Well…of course she had to even if she said no but…"

"I see what you mean." she said with a nod and a little smile, "And you feel the same, Mione?"

"Yes. It's actually hard to think about being without him."

This comment made me smile and when she additionally leaned her head against my shoulder, I couldn't help but close my eyes for a second.

"Mh…and for me it's still quite hard to understand how there can grow feelings when it was an injunction…" mumbled Mrs Granger.

"I don't think of it as injunction anymore, to be honest. I rather think that it was a chance we would never have thought about without this little help." I answered, squeezing Mione's hand a bit. I could almost feel her soft smile.

"I'm happy. Even more than I would've ever been with Ron…I'm sure about that. The only thing that stands full happiness in the way…is the fact that you…that you're against all this." she whispered.

"We were just worried, dear. We thought that you just pretended to be happy to calm us. And…we couldn't imagine that you…well…could fall in love with another Weasley. After everything you've been through we also couldn't imagine you to just take laws like that without a word against it. Everything was just…untypical."

"I see…but I assure you that I'm still your Mione. Maybe a bit less strong when it comes to hold back tears and maybe not too much into books anymore but…everything's okay. And it also will be."

"You had to be strong for years because of Harry and Ron…I don't think that your Mom thinks bad of the fact that you allow tears. Well…they are bloody terrible but…they sometimes just have to be there."

You could almost feel, hear and see the ice between Mione and her Mom or her Mom and I in this case, melt away completely. Mrs Granger seemed more and more convinced from what Hermione had told her…and which of course also was the truth.

She actually asked us to tell her about the time between Mione's last visit and today. We told her and in the very end – at about half past five – she pulled both of us into a hug and whispered that she would love to receive an invitation to our marriage. We had her blessing.

The only thing left was her father. But to be honest…I had more or less lost all my faith with him. I could hardly imagine him having a change of minds.

"Could you please come down and say at least goodbye, dear?" called Mrs Granger when we were about to walk towards the door.

A moment later, we heard him coming down. We turned around. He was still glaring at us and stopped a few meters away from us.

"Goodbye." was the only word he said.

Mione frowned and tilted her head away. But I kept looking at him and I shook my head slightly before saying, "I don't understand why people are so stubborn. It's not like you only loved your wife before your marriage, is it? Your daughter and I are a couple – a real one not a forced one – and this won't change. The law was our chance and we used it."

I was expecting that he answered. At least with one word or something. But I was wrong. He just stood there and stared at us. At our intertwined hands. At our hands on which our rings were.

"Dad…we would be glad to see you at our marriage as well…oh and I'm sure Ron and Luna would also be very pleased if you gave them a positive answer by turning up on their big day." mumbled Hermione, much more self-confident than at the beginning of this visit.

We both nodded slightly and then turned around again. Towards the door. Just the moment I laid my hand on the knob, her father's voice said, "You don't really believe that I let you marry him, do you?" Those words were followed by footsteps. We just turned our heads this time.

There was silence for a few moments. Mione's Mom had lowered her head.

"At least not like you're now! You can't go marrying this man without knowing what I'll tell you now."

Hermione had a puzzled look on her face.

"I heard everything you said. Everything you told your mother about your relationship. How it began, how it developed and also what Fred just told me; that you see it as a chance. And I have to tell you now…that I see a future for the two of you. Together. You shall marry and be happy."

My jaw dropped the same moment my grip on her hand tightened. I could hear a sob…no…two different sobs. Mione and her Mom were extremely touched by what Mr Granger had said. Obviously. So I let go of my fiancée for a moment which she used immediately to hug her dad tightly. It made me smile.

We stayed for five more minutes to have and give proper goodbyes. Then we really left the house and went back to the forest…but we should never reach it as Hermione had planned.

Shortly before it, I made her stop with a wide grin on my face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well…I still have to take revenge."


	15. I'm sorry for your pain

**Author's note: **Yeah, another chapter xD As I've already told you at the beginning of the last chapter, I've finished the story and am thus able to update sooner ^^

I kind of liked this chapter...it actually is the last chapter I really liked writing and reading ^^' Hope you'll like it as well.

Thanks for reviews, alerts and favs as always ;)

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing but the story. All characters and the world belong to J.K. Rowling**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

_-__ I'm sorry for your pain –_

**~Hermione's POV~**

Revenge? What did he mean by that? I looked at him in shock and disbelief while I was trying to remember why he should take revenge on me. It had been his idea to visit my parents…he had been the one who woke me up…oh!

"You serious?" I asked, "You know…it was just a joke…I didn't mean to hurt you by saying that you're too slow, really!"

He tilted his head to the left, slid his hands into his pockets, and gave me an unconvinced look. "Well…even if it wasn't your intention you did hurt me and therefore I think it's just fair."

"Depends on what you've planned I would say."

"It should be here in a few seconds."

He grinned mischievously at me and my bad gut feeling grew stronger and stronger. Even though it was a bit foolish…what could/would Fred possibly do? He wouldn't hurt me or something like that and when he's waiting for something then it's also not likely to be another tickling-war or something like that.

"Could you please stop grinning like that? It makes me really nervous and afraid!"

"Mh…yeah, I think now I can. Here it is."

I didn't really understand until something flew past me and came to a stop next to Fred. A broom.

I gulped and my eyes widened.

"Oh no! No, no, no! Definitely not! I promised myself to never ride a broom again after the war!" I protested, gesturing with my hands.

"Oh come on, I don't want you to ride alone. I just thought we use a different way to get to my parents as well."

"But the Burrow is near this place, why can't we just walk?"

"Mh…because it's my revenge." he said and the next moment, he got onto the broom.

"You know perfectly well that I hate flying." I said, giving him a pleading look.

"Don't you trust me? Nothing will happen and if you want to I also won't fly too high."

His question left me without words for a moment. I just stared at him, still rather sceptically. Brooms usually didn't look nice to me…and this one was not an exception. Not even with Fred sitting on it.

After a while, Fred asked again, "Come on, Mione. Just a short ride to the Burrow, that's it. As you said, it's not far away from here." And this time, I took a deep breath and nodded my head yes.

"Alright. But please…hold me well!" And then I got onto the broom as well.

Just the moment I had the (for me) right position, he wrapped his left arm around my waist. I leaned back, against him. I can tell you one thing: I was just as nervous as before our visit at my parents'. But somehow, on the other hand, it was perfectly calming to feel my fiancé…to know that he wouldn't let me fall. Well…yeah, of course a silly thought, we were still on the ground. But I had the strange feeling that this would change sooner than I wanted it to.

"I would never think of anything else." he whispered right into my ear, making me shiver slightly. And just the next moment, I could feel the wind…but no longer the ground beneath my feet. Out of reflex, I shut my eyes and fastened my grip on the broomstick, close to Fred's right hand.

To be honest, the (in comparison to other occasions rather strong) breeze felt very nice…but it wasn't an argument to open my eyes again. Sure, as I already said, it was safe, without a doubt…or…well…at least not as long as Fred stays the loving fiancé-Fred and doesn't turn into the prankster-Fred. This could indeed be fatal.

As if he sensed my thoughts, he laughed after about two minutes or something, "Hey, don't be silly! Nothing will happen, so open your eyes and relax Mione!"

"I think it's safer to keep them shut!" I said just loud enough for him to understand through the air.

Then, suddenly, I felt his hand on mine. "You would miss a few things. And we're not high, really." he whispered.

Sighing, I turned my head around a bit. On purpose of course…when I opened my eyes, I didn't want to see how high we were but the one thing that could always calm me down. Slowly but surely, I then opened my eyes, expecting Fred's typical smile.

What I really got was a cheeky, triumphant smirk. It somehow bothered me and I couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was 'wrong'. A second later, I should find out what this thing was. We were flying high…really high for what I say. Above the trees, above the church's roof. I gulped and gave him a panic look.

He, in response, just tightened his grip around me and smiled, mouthing that I should just trust him. I nodded and leaned further back against him, taking another deep breath. Cinnamon. The fresh air around me was filled with his typical scent of cinnamon. Soothing…it was just soothing…

Our flight had taken much longer than it normally would. Of course Fred had extended it and to be honest…at some point it hadn't even bothered me any longer. This was when I first risked a real, long look to the world beneath us. At that moment, every stress had seemed to be in a place far, far away from me…from us. There had been nothing that could make us angry or sad. Just the two of us. This moment would have been even better if it had already been dark but in the slowly sinking sun, it had also been wonderful.

Before we slowly flew towards the save ground again, Fred had kissed my cheek briefly (yes, I had stayed turned towards him) and whispered "thank you" with so many feelings in his voice that it had made me shiver as never before. It had probably been his first flight since the war…

I've never thought that earth beneath my feet could feel so good, really! It was another great moment of this day, to be back on the ground and it became even better when Fred made his broom disappear and pulled me into a loving hug. Every meeting at the Burrow should begin like that.

I could hear his heart beating excitedly. This sound alone made me say what I mumbled against his chest, "It was great…I have to thank YOU."

Fred simply chuckled in response and rested his head against mine for another few seconds.

Inside almost everyone was already there. Except for Ginny – Quidditch, as you know – and Harry and Ron. All the others sat in the living room and waited for Molly to call for dinner. The welcoming was just as normal as always as well. Chatting followed and about half an hour later, we all were placed around the large table, mountains of food in front of us.

I was sitting next to Fred on the right hand side and to Luna on the left hand side. And that was quite unusual. Not to sit next to her…but herself. Her usually dreamy look was distracted. Her eyes puffy and had a reddish shimmer.

No one except me seemed to have noticed. Or maybe they had and just didn't show it?

"Luna?" I asked in a quiet voice when there were enough conversations to make sure not everyone would listen to us.

She turned her head to me and gave it a small nod with which she asked without words what I wanted.

"Is something wrong? Don't try to lie to me…I can see that there is something…"

"Well…" she mumbled, "…yes but I don't want to bother you."

"I'm your friend, I want to be bothered."

"Mh…can we talk later? The family dinner isn't quite the right place to talk about my problems."

I nodded slightly and looked around. Two chairs were still empty. My two best friends weren't there and they probably wouldn't come later either. Somehow the chicken didn't taste so good anymore…

As more or less always, I helped Molly to clean up when we were finished. But this time we didn't really talk at all. She was silent but didn't seem to think or to worry about something. It was just…odd.

Later on I went upstairs to Ginny's and formerly my room (well, according to Molly I'd stay in there tonight because Fred told her the two of us would stay and OF COURSE we were not allowed to share a room in the Burrow), the place Luna and I wanted to talk. She was already sitting on one bed, staring out of the window.

Without saying a word, I joined her and just gave her a worried look.

"It'll be all over in the News tomorrow…" she whispered, "There was an attack…from Death Eaters who had been able to hide until now. They…they attacked…"

But her voice crackled and literary died before she could finish. Tears were running down her cheeks and she hurriedly tried to get rid of them again. She didn't succeed at all and I felt so…so terribly sorry. I actually didn't really know what happened but what I did know was that it really must've been a disaster for her. Otherwise she wouldn't be like this and this fact alone made me feel sorry.

Carefully and somehow sisterly I put my arm around her and pulled her to me. I let her feel that someone was there for her and that she didn't need to hide her feelings.

She kind of gratefully accepted my shoulder as place to cry against and the fact that I was there for her. I was there for her like Katie was for me in the beginning of the law's story. Or like Ginny at this terrible marriage. Phew…thinking about this made me feel bad as fell somehow. Those weren't good memories…at least not entirely. The feeling that there were people who care for you is good but everything else was not.

From outside you could hear further conversations. Later more and more 'goodbyes' and even later 'goodnights'. Fred risked a glance inside and mouthed his own goodnight when he had my attention for a few seconds. Then left again. Luna was still sobbing but more quietly than before.

At around eleven pm, she sat up straight again. I now just realised how long she had leant against my shoulder and all that. But it wasn't bad at all…it was good to know that someone, Luna, (probably) felt better now because I'd been there for her.

"Y…you know…they attacked my dad." she finally said.

My mouth dropped even though I had guessed this through the hours. Nevertheless it shocked me.

"He's in St Mungo's now…but I can't visit him because….he's a bit…funny due to a curse. The healers still don't know how to cure him. And…as you might have noticed…Ron is not there either. He and Harry…well…you know that they've Auror Training…and…both of them are part of the team which tries to catch those Death Eaters. I'm…I'm so worried. What if something happens to Ron as well? It hurts to know that he's in danger…"

I listened silently but I couldn't prevent myself from taking in a sharp breath when she told me that Harry and Ron followed those Death Eaters. Now I really could understand how she felt…

"I'm sorry for all your pain…" I mumbled silently.

"It's okay…I just wished he were here…" Luna said a bit dreamier than during the last few hours.

"He'll be back soon." I assured her.

"Yeah…thanks Mione. Thanks for being there for me. But I think it's rather late now…we should try to rest and forget about the bad sides of the day."

Luna was back. More or less at least and it made me smile.

"I'll go up to Ron's room. It is like he's there when I'm up there, you know?"

"Yeah…I understand perfectly well that you mean. Good night, Luna!"

We hugged once again in a friendly-sisterly way and then she got to her feet and left the room. I stayed where I was, changing into my summer pyjamas and thinking about the whole situation once more. It seemed familiar…really familiar. How much she missed Ron. I'd have never imagined that the two of them would get so close…that they'd end up fallen for the other so strongly. Even when I'd been together with Ron I had never thought that he could love like that…or that he could be loved like that. I had loved him very much…but my love compared to Luna's is…almost nothing.

But my love had been growing as well…for Fred. Fred…who was alone in his former room. Maybe…or rather likely already asleep as the rest of the Burrow was. Looking around this room here, I immediately felt lonely. Ginny wasn't there, Luna was gone and of course my fiancé was in his room. I couldn't stand it at all…

Slowly and silently I sneaked out of Ginny's room, climbed the stairs and paused in front of Fred's door. Checking whether anyone had woken up. Molly would probably kill us if she found me here.

Everything was safe, so I laid my hand on the knob and carefully opened the door, expecting Fred already snoring in his bed.

I was wrong. Completely wrong so to speak.

He was sitting on his bed, yes. But not at all prepared to sleep as it seemed. He was shirtless – me taking in a sharp breath was almost ridiculous – and had a little tube in his right hand. His face…that was the most…shocking part. It looked as if he was in pain.

It was a miracle that he only just realised that I was there when I had closed the door. He didn't say anything, neither did I. My eyes were fixed on his body. No, not because of what you may think…but because if the scars. It was the very first time since the aftermath of the war that I saw them. Long and short ones. Everywhere on his torso and probably also on his back.

With every step I took – I actually didn't really realise that I did walk – they became more visible. As became the tube in his hand…it was the crème he got from St. Mungo's. It didn't seem to help that good, now that I saw everything.

"Shall I take care of your back?" I asked silently when I stood right in front of him. Strange to hear my voice now.

Just the moment he wanted to answer – and I could sense he wanted to say something like 'you don't have to' – I grabbed the tube out of his hands, knelt myself behind him on his bed and did what I had offered. With a short moment of hesitation. Being so close to the wounds because of which he could have died was one of the most terrible things I could think of. Remembering his grimace from when I entered the room, I could also imagine that they hurt quite a lot today…maybe because of the flight. Maybe it had still been too early for him to fly or something like that…and I didn't want to hurt him further…

Some moments later, his voice echoed through the silence in which I carefully helped every single scar to a bit of crème. "Does Luna feel better now?"

I nodded, knowing he wouldn't be able to see and said, "She misses Ron…and her father was attacked…I can understand that she wasn't quite herself today. But things will be alright again… How about you? I mean…do they hurt as much as I imagine them to?"

"It's okay…after such a long time you learn to live with them and you're able to ignore them."

"That was not really the answer for my question." I whispered, resting my hands on his shoulders. I had just finished already.

"Well…" he turned his head a bit towards me, "…yeah, sure they hurt sometimes. Sometimes stronger, sometimes less stronger. But what can I do except for ignoring it and hoping that the Healers will sooner or later find out how to cure them completely?"

I didn't answer. I just grimaced and laid my head on his shoulder, replacing my left hand which was now trailing down his arm.

"It's not fair…you shouldn't suffer like that…" I mumbled a few moments later.

"Mh? Better than if it had been Percy." he retorted calmly.

I shook my head slightly, without lifting it from his shoulder. "No one should have injuries like that…no one should live in continuous pain just because…phew…all of this just should never have happened…"

"Then we wouldn't be together now."

This statement made me straightening up again. Fred turned to me completely and nodded his head, giving me an important look. "If the war had not existed, the Law would've never been introduced. You know…today I give a damn about my injuries. I'm alive and I'm engaged to the really right person. If you asked me, I wouldn't change a thing…well…I'd safe some people's lives but nothing else."

"Maybe…nevertheless I feel sorry…all of them look…like a lot of pain."

He shook his head slightly and took one of my hands. Slowly he led it to one of the larger scars which stretched from his right shoulder to the centre of his chest. He made me touch it…run my fingers along it. Scars felt scary…always.

"This one does hardly ever hurt. You probably won't believe it but it's true. This one just itches quite a lot. They don't bother me and you shouldn't feel sorry because I have them. They're somehow a memory and a proof that I gave everything to make sure my family and my friends are save. They might've been fatal a few month ago; I know how much everyone worried…but now they're just…injuries from a battle."

After that he paused for a few seconds. A little bit of time in which I took another look at his scars, frowning slightly.

"You also have scars because of which I feel sorry…for which I'll always feel sorry. But in the end, they just belong to us like…our name or our families. Therefore…" I could clearly see that something 'stupid' would follow now as a grin appeared on his face, "…I think you should 'shake hands' with all my new family members."

I blushed involuntarily. It really didn't take a genius to figure out what he meant by that. He seemed to have liked my fingers running along one of his scars. Sure…his skin must be very sensitive there.

"You're sure I should do that?" I asked in a whisper, scooting a little closer to him…in the end biting the inner side of my lip. My index finger already brushed along another little scar.

In response to my question, he moved one arm to my waist and lifted his other hand to my cheek, leaning his head towards mine a bit. "Couldn't be more sure." he breathed before his lips collided with mine in a gentle kiss…


	16. A disastrous day

_****_**Author's note: **So, at the end of my vacation, here's a new chapter again :)

I don't particularly like it...as I don't like the chapters which are still to come (2 Chaps, 1 Epilogue)...but that's probably because of their content or the fact that this story is almost over ^^' Anyway, I hope you'll like it ;)

Thank you very, very much for reviews, alerts and favs as always ;)

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing but the story. All characters and the world belong to J.K. Rowling**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16<strong>_

_-__ A disastrous day –_

**~Hermione's POV~**

You could say that the night at the Burrow stayed in our heads as a wonderful memory. Never have we been so close before and never has closeness been such a laugh! This 'shaking hands with the scars' ended up in another tickling war which had almost waked Arthur and Molly. But we were happy and that's what is most important.

I don't know how you think…but for me such happiness is not necessarily an all-good sign. Of happiness follow bad things…it had always been like that in stories and also in real life. And no, I'm not pessimistic!

We were straight into the 11th week and if you remember and counted, this means one week before Ron's and Luna's marriage. In no more than a little week, the Weasley family would have a new member…and first of all of course another celebration. But what do I tell you, you already know all of this.

I was together with Ginny and Luna at the moment. We had met at the Leaky Cauldron to discuss some details of the marriage and of course also other things.

"How's your dad, Luna? Does he feel better now?" asked Ginny right after ordering three glasses of butterbeer for us.

"Yes, much better, thanks. St Mungo's once again showed that they know how to cure people. And thanks to Harry and Ron, the Death Eaters are in Azkaban now."

"That's really good news."

"Yeah…if the Healers hadn't been able to cure dad, I would have talked to Ron and maybe moved our marriage to a later date…which wouldn't have been good either."

"Well…thanks to Merlin that you didn't have to do so, right?" I mumbled with a small smile.

She nodded in response but at the same time gave me a questioning look. I shook my head slightly and tried to lead our conversation back to business.

Well, business wasn't really exciting and the fact that we couldn't find an answer for the question of a decoration that satisfied all of us was also quite irritating.

"But I'm already dressed in Ravenclaw colours! At least the decoration should please Ron, don't you think so?" asked Luna half an hour after this discussion had started.

"Eh…no? Ron loves orange…this wouldn't fit at all! Do I really have to repeat myself again?" said Ginny.

"Blue and orange do fit together." I mumbled, by now more interested in my empty glass than in this discussion.

"Yeah but not in combination with white and bronze! By the way, why do you have to switch sites now?"

"I don't switch sites Gin, I just think that it's – above all – Luna's and Ron's decision and that the two of them should probably talk with Molly instead. We have never taken care of this kind of stuff before, have we?"

"…Seems like you're not interested at all in this topic itself! What's wrong with you, Mione?" asked Luna. She was worried again. Great.

"I…I'm alright. It's just…I don't want to be in an argument with the two of you because of such a silly reason!"

"But we're not in an argument. It's just a discussion." said Ginny in a calming voice.

"And if you want to, we can let go of it and I'll talk to Molly and Ron later. We could change topic now." suggested Luna.

"Mh…yeah, alright. What do we want to talk about now?" I asked, straightening up in my seat.

"How about…you? You can't lie to us, something bothers you!"

"No Ginny, it's nothing and even if…"

"You wouldn't want to talk to us about it? Is it about Fred?" asked Luna.

I rolled my eyes. "No, it's not. I just had a terrible night, okay? And by the way, we're here to talk about YOU Lu, not about me!"

"You're right but we're almost finished with 'me' so we can switch to you without any problems, Mione."

I sighed, pouted and just looked into the distance again. Of course I knew that this would just lead to more curiosity but I couldn't help it. My thought drifted away…away from the Leaky Cauldron and away from my friends. Again.

"Mione!" said Ginny in a loud voice I-don't-know-when. Her suddenly appearing voice in my head made me jump and shake my head a bit. And when I looked around, I noticed that the pub was empty except for us.

"They want to shut it for an hour or two before the evening guests arrive." informed Luna.

"How late is it?" I asked a bit shocked.

"Quarter past four." answered the youngest Weasley.

"Oh! Then we really should leave now, huh?" I tried to sound innocent and as if the time they had…'ignored' me hadn't been almost one hour and a half.

"Yeah we should. And as soon as we're back in Diagon Alley, you'll spill out what you were thinking about!" said Ginny with such a force in her voice that my eyes widened and that I surely had no other choice than to tell them.

We sat down on a bench and I found my shoes very interesting again. But there was no point in trying to avoid telling them. From the corners of my eyes I could see Luna's worried and Ginny's sisterly-forceful look.

"Well…as I told you…I had a bad night. A nightmare which seemed…gruesomely real."

"What was it about?" asked Luna.

"…About today. Everything was equal to how…well…the day really went by up to now. That I almost broke my ankle when I got out of bed, that the witch in the Leaky Cauldron stumbled over the chair, everything! And this…made me wonder…"

"About what? Did something…really bad happen?"

"I'm not sure, Gin…from a certain 'time' on I had not been able to see the dream clearly. There were just shapes and in the end a short, loud noise. I wonder what happened…I only know that I was really afraid and…shaken when I woke up. Even worse that I was alone…again."

"Again?" asked Ginny.

"Fred has left the flat quite early for a few days now. I don't know where he goes, I only know that he returns at about three pm and then works in the shop again. And yes, I did ask him where he was but he just said that I didn't have to worry about it. He doesn't seem to talk to George or Katie about it either."

"So it really was about my brother…but Mione, you shouldn't worry too much about a dream. Everyone has dreams like that from time to time. But not everything really has to be according to this dream. And about Fred…maybe he's searching for something or he wants to surprise you or maybe George with something for the shop. Or he wants to think about something himself and just leaves so that he won't be disturbed. He had such phases in the past as well. If I were you, I wouldn't think about it too seriously."

I knew she was right and I also nodded slightly but somehow I couldn't help it. "Okay…and now that you know it…do you feel better?"

"Only when you stop worrying." said Luna, winking at me.

"I'll try my best."

"Great! So…what do you think? Shall I invite you to a bit of ice cream to give this day a good end?" suggested Ginny with a big smile on her face.

"Great idea!" was Luna's reaction while I just nodded my head with a small smile.

The minutes in which we had our ice cream were the best of the whole day I think. As always when it comes to ice cream, I felt like a child again. Careless and happy. But as soon as we finished and as the two of them said their goodbyes, the thoughts about my dream came back.

Sighing deeply, I lifted my head to the sky. It was getting cloudy…and it felt quite familiar. I frowned and embraced myself so to speak. With slow steps I started my short walk back to WWW.

On my way home, the glass of Ollivander's new shop broke into pieces, a cat chased a rat and it eventually started to rain…rather suddenly. Nevertheless it wasn't surprising. I had this strange déjà-vu and my stomach hurt. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that ice cream. Or maybe I should have stayed in bed today. I mean…I somehow knew it, didn't I?

Back at WWW, I looked around. Nothing was like a déjà-vu now. Really, nothing. Maybe this was the spot in which my dream had turned unclear.

"Oi, Mione! Finally you're back! How're Luna and my sister doing?" I heard George yell through the room.

"They're fine." I answered stiffly. "Where's Lee? He wanted to help today, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but he already left for Hogsmeade. Wanted to buy something for his fiancée, you know."

By now I was next to him so that I wouldn't annoy further customers. "Okay…maybe I can help you? You seem to manage everything on your own today."

"No need to. Fred's likely to reappear every minute…or at least I hope so, he's hiding for ages already. And Katie will come down in a few minutes as well. But thanks, Mione."

"Mh?" Why's Fred hiding?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"Not really hiding…just seems like it. He went to the backroom about one hour and a half ago. Thought he wanted to pick up something but this would never take so long, would it?"

"No…not at all. Shall I go and ask? Maybe he doesn't feel right or something like that." I doubted it somehow. As long as the short noise didn't appear, I would probably doubt everything possible…because as long as this didn't happen, my 'dream' was not over. Hope you understand what I mean…

With a slight frown I crossed the room to the backroom. The closer I came to it, the worse I felt somehow. For a short moment's time, I also thought about not entering it and just tell George some lie and go upstairs…but you know me, this wasn't what I liked to do. So I took all of my Gryffindor bravery – don't laugh at me, I really think that this was necessary! – and opened the door…

…And just in the next moment, I wished I hadn't. My heart made a completely negative slump…as did my handbag. And there it was - the short noise. The noise when my bag – or rather the little book in it – hit the floor.

My eyes were wide when I realised that time seemed to pass in slow-motion. Very slowly their bright smiles disappeared and shock crawled up their faces when they ever so slowly let go of each other. Ended the way too tight embrace.

Fred and Angelina.

I felt one single tear rolling down my cheek when he looked at me. But before he could say or do anything, I disapparated…

**~Fred's POV~**

I can't describe how I felt when I heard the short slump and then saw Hermione standing in the doorway. Her wide eyes, her disappointed look…the single tear. Angelina took a step back, her left hand pressed to her mouth. And the next moment, Mione was gone. My mouth was still twitching as I had intended to 'say something'. To explain this situation which she clearly understood wrong…

Without saying a word, just with a small look back to Angelina – which she answered with a nod – I disapparated as well.

I don't know why I chose this place to apparate to first…but in the end I was right with it. There she was standing, beneath the oak tree in my parents' backyard. Her arms were wrapped around her middle and her head was lifted as if she wanted to take a look into the sky through the leaves of the tree. But her eyes were closed.

"Hermione…" I started while slowly coming closer.

She shook her head and whispered that I should go. As quietly as she had said it, I nevertheless had understood…but didn't follow her order of course.

"Please, let me explain."

"Leave me alone!" she said once again, still not looking at me but with way more force than a few seconds ago.

"Mione…it really isn't as it may seem. There was nothing!"

Now she finally lowered her head and opened her eyes. There were no tears, only disappointment and…disliking. And you know what? This was much worse than tears.

"I don't want to know…I don't want to, okay? Leave now, Fred!" she said in a low but strong voice.

I still didn't obey; on the contrary, I took two more steps towards her. And even though she didn't seem to listen at all, I also went on talking as well.

"We just met because we hadn't seen each other for so long. You know that Angelina is one of my best friends…we were just talking about how we went on with our lives and we realised that we felt much better, much happier than when we were together. We only embraced because-"

"I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW!" she screamed and thereby cut me off and made me jump at the same time. But not only her loud voice made me jump but also the fact that she pointed her wand at me…and that she looked at me as if I were a bloody Death Eater or something like that.

"Just GO and give me time to think, okay?" she said and walked past me towards the Burrow. "And one more thing…don't EVER lie to me like that again! Haven't seen her in ages…it was her who you visited the last few days, don't deny it!"

I blinked numbly at her and let her get inside without another word. She was right, I had been at Angelina's place lately…but you have to believe me that I hadn't seen her and that I also hadn't been there because of her…but only because Oliver wanted me to help him with one thing or another…

Now at least you know the truth…and sooner or later I'll also get Hermione to listen to me…and to trust me. For now I just sighed and disapparated back to our flat in Diagon Alley…

**~Hermione's POV~**

I ran directly up to Ginny's room. Ignoring Harry and Ron who were sitting in the living room or Molly who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. I just wanted to be alone for a few minutes…and as I knew that Ginny and Luna weren't there yet (they told me that they wanted to go spontaneously to Hogsmeade before we separated) this was the perfect place.

As soon as I was inside, I charmed the door so that it wouldn't open even if you cast Alohomora on it. Ginny would know that I was inside when she tried to open it.

I sat down on the floor, my back against the wall beneath the window. My head was leant back again and I pulled my legs to my body as closely as I could.

Dreams could come true…everyone knows it. But aren't children always told that nightmares don't? Especially not when you talked to someone else about them? I had believed in those stories…but now I knew that they were wrong. Today one of my worst nightmares in weeks…or month had come true. Fred and Angelina…again…

Deep inside of me I surely knew that I was overreacting…I mean…why should Fred propose to me like he had, why should he be jealous of Ron when I embrace him and so on if he was still longing for Angelina? I knew that my behaviour was stupid but I somehow…the whole day, the nightmare and the fact that he really hadn't told me once what he had done the past few days made me angry, sad and not willing to understand. At least not today…I needed some time alone, away from Fred…some time to be jealous myself…

In the evening I had to explain the situation to Ginny and Luna. They wouldn't let me go before they knew and they…well…could be quite persuasive when it comes to me pouting and frowning in a once completely locked room.

I don't have to mention that they were furious with Fred and that Ginny even wanted to hex him straight away ("How does he DARE to do this to you? He knows how you feel when it's about Angelina and that you're reminded of the beginning of your relationship!").

She was right…I felt reminded of how everything had begun. Maybe that was the reason why I was so extremely…pissed off. But I hoped that this would pass soon. Not because I felt bad but because I didn't want to make Luna or anyone else feel bad. Not one week before Ron's and Luna's wedding…


	17. Silent realisation

**Author's note: **Phew...you wouldn't think that the time of exams and few days after are so stressful! ._. I've not been able to do anything xD Well, thank Godric that this story is already completely written, huh? xD Therefore, now, that I have a bit of time, a new chapter. I hope that you'll like it. I somehow do...somehow don't...

Thank you very, very much for reviews, alerts and favs as always ;)

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing but the story. All characters and the world belong to J.K. Rowling**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

_-Silent realisation-_

**~George's POV~**

Even if it sounds stupid, I somehow felt responsible for the mess that afternoon. I had heard a CRACK, followed by another one. A minute later, Angelina had stormed out of the backroom and I had known that Fred had done something stupid and that Hermione had seen it…because I had told her to have a look. A few minutes later, Fred had returned and had seemed miserable. I had closed the shop right after his arrival and went to my twin to listen to what had happened.

"…Well done, mate. This one's a hard one." I commented after he had finished. I stood against the wall of our backroom, arms crossed.

"You're not quite helping, George. I should've told her, I know!" he retorted.

"Not necessarily her, but you should've told ANYONE! If I had stumbled into you and Angelina I also would've felt like Hermione does. Or at least close to it. Don't get me wrong but it somehow would've made sense, don't you think so?" I said calmly.

When he just turned his head away, I continued. "You left to somewhere nobody knew, not even ME and then suddenly you're in our backroom, hugging Angelina obviously a bit too tightly. It makes sense that Mione thought about the worst case, that you met Ange before and that the two of you wanted to be together again. Nothing that happened in the past few weeks is an argument against this theory, not really."

I knew that I really was not helpful with my comments but just because he was my brother I couldn't just say that what he had done was right, could I?

"I just wanted to help Oliver…and he told Angelina that she could visit us to talk a bit…" he mumbled.

"Well, you could've told me at least this one, then this situation would never have happened."

"I know. I'm sorry, George."

"Nah, forget it. You can't change it anyway, can you? Try to apologize to Hermione tomorrow or the day after and I'm sure the two of you'll be fine again. Now stop looking like our Umbridge dolls!"

"You're insulting me!" he turned his head towards me in shock.

"Just telling the truth, dear brother mine." I answered, grinning.

**~Fred's POV~**

I can't tell whether it helped to talk to George or not…I think it did somehow but also didn't. I mean…I knew that I was the idiot again and that I had hurt Hermione probably just as hard as the last time she had seen Angelina and me. A part of me wondered when my dear little sister would appear to hex, jinx and curse me until I was only ashes.

She never came. Not during the night, not the next morning and not during the next day as a whole. Nevertheless I couldn't feel safe…I mean…we're talking about Ginny!

I decided not to go to see Hermione the day after this incident. So disappointed as she had been I was sure she would just send me away as soon as she saw a little lock of my hair…and that wasn't what I wanted. She should listen and understand…and forgive me that I was such a fool.

The day stretched into endless. We hardly had customers today, Katie glared at me (George must've told her and you know how close she and Hermione are) and after lunch, George disappeared to Hogsmeade and only just returned for dinner. Being alone – my sister-in-law ignored me – was terrible. And I do not mean physically alone, not really at least. I also felt alone from the inside…

"It's not particularly safe at the Burrow. Ginny almost freaked out when I came through the fireplace." George told me in the evening when we were watching TV. Even this was boring, you know?

"Hurray…" I mumbled ironically.

"She said that she wouldn't let you get up to her room…so if I were you I'd choose a time in which Ginny's not there to try and apologize again…or you might lose an arm or two." He continued.

"…Thanks for this piece of information. And WHEN should this time be?" I tilted my head towards my twin.

"Well, I overheard that Harry and her are going to meet with some people…Neville, Dean and Seamus for example. Tomorrow…after dinner."

I gave a long, deep sigh. "In the evening? Another long, never ending day you mean?"

"Never ending? Mh…this day passed quite fast, I think."

I rolled my eyes and let myself fall to the side so that I was lying sidewise on the couch. "Not at all, Forge, not at all! A minute seemed like a whole day!"

Even though I couldn't see his face from my position, I knew that he was giving me a meaningful grin.

"Tomorrow evening is your opportunity, Gred! And you know what? To help you to survive the day, we'll leave the shop closed and spent the day with Lee. Katie wanted to visit her family anyway."

"Whatever…" I mumbled.

**~Hermione's POV~**

I hadn't slept well the night of our 'argument' as I had called it when I also had to explain myself to Molly. It had been freezing cold…at least for me. Ginny had slept in short pyjamas and without her blanket while I would've still been freezing if I had slept with scarf, gloves and a coat. Those things just don't help against cold and loneliness from the inside.

The next day was gloomy and not a single book I had tried to read helped me. I could neither lose myself to the stories nor could I learn any new spell…be it for cleaning, cooking or fighting. Nothing worked. And except for Luna and Ginny, I saw no one the whole day…only for dinner as I skipped lunch.

At some time in the afternoon, I heard a familiar voice from downstairs, scared because Ginny wanted to hex him. George, without a doubt. Mh…thanks Godric that Ginny seemed to have noticed it was him before she could use her wand.

This little incident was the only 'interesting' thing of the day even if I had only heard it and not seen it.

I spent the evening with saying Ginny at least 20 times that I wouldn't accompany her and Harry the next day to meet with some of our old friends. She wouldn't let go and asked every 10 to 20 minutes again. I knew she just wanted to be nice and keep me busy. But I knew better…I knew that this would also not help me…wouldn't fill the gap that was in my heart at the moment.

Sounds drastically, doesn't it? I know…way too drastically and like from a bad novel but it was true. This argument had pushed Fred into the distance and thereby torn this gap into my heart…

The following day was just as boring and unproductive as the one before. I sat beneath the oak tree and read…more or less at least. Again I skipped lunch which made Molly quite furious not only at me but at everyone else as well. At dinner we eventually reconciled again and I promised not to skip anything again. To make it short: The day was strange.

When Ginny and Harry left, I went out again. As they took Ron and Luna surprisingly with them, I was alone again and thought that I could just go on reading. And as it was still warm outside, I didn't see a point in hiding in Ginny's room just to read a book.

It was probably around half past eight pm when I was suddenly disturbed by a loud CRACK. I didn't need to look up, I somehow knew who had apparated and a little piece on the bottom of my heart made a minimal jump of joy. I decided to ignore this.

"Ginny might have put Protego around me, you better stay away." I said in a neutral voice.

"George already told me that I might get killed on my parents' premises. I chose to take this risk." he answered and made me look up from my book. The sound of his voice made me…

"Nothing's changed since the day before yesterday." I said with a strict look on my face.

Fred nodded, grimacing slightly. I noticed that he really seemed not to come closer in near future. There were a few feet space between us…which were poison for this little piece of my heart I had already told you about.

"I just wanted to try and talk to you again. I wanted to explain." he mumbled.

"What do you want to explain? You've already told me everything I need to know, haven't you?" I retorted.

"You don't believe what I told you." It wasn't a question.

I lowered my head a bit. "I want to, but I can't. Too many things came together that day and I'm still not finished with thinking about it." My voice sounded surprisingly cold…I hadn't intended to sound like that.

"…So I should leave again." Again it was not a question.

I risked a short glance up into his eyes…and regretted it the same moment. He was hurt by my distant behaviour. And this hurt me as well. I felt an urge to get to my feet and go to him. To forget what had happened…but something inside of me also pulled me back…made me stay put. Pride it was…or at least I think it was.

So I just nodded my head and whispered, "Yes, you should."

A moment later, just when the urge inside of me got stronger than the pride, there was another CRACK and he was gone. I had to press my eyes shut and leaned back against the trunk of the tree. Unconsciously, I touched the ring on my finger and slowly lifted my hand to my heart. A cold tear was escaping my closed eyes. Yes, the tear was cold…cold as ice…

**~Fred's POV~**

My visit at the Burrow was much shorter than I had imagined it to be…and it was also less successful than I had hoped. I was still alive; Ginny hadn't installed protective charms to destroy me…that was a good sign. But I was kind of smashed and broken. Hermione had looked sad and still disappointed…

I could understand that she wanted more time…needed more time to decide on whether she could forgive what she had seen – even though it was nothing serious as you know – or not. I only hoped that this wouldn't take forever…

When I reappeared in the living room of our flat, George was sitting in the armchair, waiting for my return. The moment he wanted to ask, he already had his answer as I was alone and didn't look all too happy. Not at all to be honest.

"I think I'll go alone to Ron's wedding" I muttered before turning around and going into my room.

For the first time since I lived in this flat, the room seemed incredibly huge. The distance between the door and the bed was immense…or at least it was in my current opinion.

Sighing, I laid down, my head on Hermione's pillow, taking in the scent of her hair…

**~General POV~**

In this night, neither of them really slept. Again. They broth lay awake, gazing at the ceiling and thinking about the other…and the whole situation itself. How could such a small moment destroy everything? Occasionally, they played with their rings. Always when they did so, they knew that it was wrong. The fact that they were kilometres away from each other was wrong. The fact that they were separated because of a stupid mistake of not telling anything and because of overreacting was terribly wrong. They knew it and nevertheless didn't want to do anything about it.

Fred had accepted that Hermione needed more time and had decided to give her all time she needed. He wouldn't go to the Burrow again to ask for her forgiveness. He would see her again on his little brother's wedding and no sooner.

Hermione struggled with herself. Pride versus Longing. Reasonability versus Stubbornness. Memories versus Present. Impression versus Truth. She knew she wanted to lie in his arms, to be close to him, to forgive…but didn't want to give in. Why, she didn't understand herself.

The next few days passed as gloomily and lonely as the days before had. They tried to distract through work, reading and conversations about the wedding. Hermione with Luna and Ginny, Fred with Ron and George. Ron had been sent over to their flat because Molly wanted him to not see his bride DAYS before the marriage. This idea was, of course, not one of her own but one of Luna and her father.

The worst moments of the days usually were the nights or the time in which they hadn't anything to do or anyone to talk to. The time, when everything around them was silent, cold and lonely. The time in which they couldn't help it but had to think.

During the night from Friday to Saturday, Fred, however, couldn't hold back anymore and flooed over to the Burrow. Silently as if he was a burglar, he sneaked up to his sister's room, hoping for the door to be unlocked. It was; Ginny seemed to have given up on trying to keep everyone out.

To his surprise, Ginny wasn't in her room either. She probably had sneaked up to Harry who was alone in Ron's room now. Thanks Merlin! And in addition, Mione seemed to be fast asleep…she probably was terrible exhausted because of the lack of sleep the last few days.

In complete silence, he walked over to her bed, knelt down beside it and looked at her sleeping form. She seemed peaceful but also troubled somehow. Slowly Fred reached out to put his hand on hers, which was resting beside her head.

She twitched slightly when their hands touched, but stayed asleep. The expression on her face changed…a little smile appeared on her lips. Maybe the little touch had changed her dreams into something she could enjoy?

In any case, Fred felt much better in this moment. For a short while, it was as if the whole mess wasn't existing. It was as if he just couldn't sleep and found rest and piece in just watching her sleep.

He stayed for a bit more than an hour, then sneaked back down to the fireplace and returned to his flat. The fact that Hermione had awoken when his hand had left hers stayed a secret for him as she hadn't moved or opened her eyes until he had reached the door.

"You shouldn't do such things, mate." said a voice in the dark living room in Diagon Alley.

Fred turned around and suddenly the light switched on. George was sitting in the armchair, giving him an important look.

"I needed to Georgie. It's depressing to be without her. I'm not used to being alone." he answered.

"No Freddie…this has nothing to do with habits. This one's a different case. One that I had promised you to come into being sooner or later." With those words, he stood up and went back into his room, leaving his twin behind.

Frowning about the answer George had given, Fred decided not to return to bed but to stay here and just sit down on the couch. Thinking again…

Meanwhile at the Burrow, Hermione had lit her wand to have a little bit of light, not knowing that she also could've turned on the lamp as she was alone. She had felt his touch even when she was asleep. She had felt it because she had felt warmth spreading through her body in this moment. And because the darkness that had surrounded her in her dream had disappeared. He had appeared instead, taking her in his arms, leading the way back to the oak tree in the backyard.

Thinking about this, little butterflies danced in her stomach. They fought back the pride, the stubbornness and the bad memories. She had to accept that living without those butterflies, without Fred, was silly, depressing and not what she wanted to have…

Left in the night's silence, both of them realised something very important and very precious. They realised that they wanted to forgive and forget, that they wanted to be together like before this stupid incident…that they never wanted to be separated like that again.

They realised that they had fallen in love with each other. This was no longer just liking the other one…it must've been love.

Without really intending to, Hermione and Fred looked at their rings at the same time and they knew that this had to end…that their loneliness had to end as soon as possible…


	18. Reunited

**Author's note: **Yet another chapter. One more chapter to go plus the epilogue. Kind of makes me sad to think about the end xD

A special thanks to peacock33 who gave the idea to the little talk between Hermione and Angelina. I'm glad that I was able to put it in somewhere even though I'm not completely pleased with it.

Thank you very, very much for reviews, alerts and favs as always ;)

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing but the story. All characters and the world belong to J.K. Rowling**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

_-Reunited-_

**~Hermione's POV~**

I didn't fall asleep again that night. My heart was pounding like never before for hours, telling me that I should go. Just go and tell him that everything was okay. Go and tell him that I was sorry for being so stubborn. But in the end, I didn't. I just stayed in Ginny's room because I was too much of a coward.

At around five o'clock, I noticed that I had been alone. Ginny had left at some time during the early night. Fred might've known this…he could have stayed. This fact hit me like bad news. He could have stayed…but hadn't. An inner voice told me that he probably hadn't known that Ginny hadn't been there and it calmed me down a bit.

But the next smash came when I walked down for breakfast and Molly announced that, except for Harry and Arthur, no one was to go to Diagon Alley until the marriage. She didn't say why only that also no one from Diagon Alley would come here. Not even tomorrow for Sunday's dinner. She had 'locked' the fireplace and made sure that everyone would obey her order.

For the very first time ever since I had known the Burrow, I felt imprisoned here. Especially when I asked Molly in the afternoon if I was at least allowed to visit my parents. She said no and that she had invited them to come here…and that they already said 'yes'.

Of course it was not that I wouldn't try to get out of here. I did. More than once, to be exact. But every time I got caught. Even during the night it was no way to get out of the Burrow without being noticed. Probably – or at least my heart hoped this – Fred had the same trouble with trying to get INTO the Burrow's surroundings (A/N: which he actually really had ;) )

Sunday afternoon, however, something happened at the Burrow. Suddenly, Molly jumped to her feet, looking through the window.

"Something wrong?" I asked, looking up to her from my position on the couch.

"Someone got into the backyard."

My heart made a flip. Someone made it…maybe it was…

"Angelina…well…excuse me, Hermione." Molly said and my heart slumped again. Angelina…what for Godric's sake was she doing here?

I should get my answer a few moments later, when Molly guided Fred's ex-girlfriend inside and came to a halt in front of me.

"Uhm…hullo. Do you have a minute?" Angelina asked me…a lot more shyly than I had ever heard from her.

I shot Molly a short, questioning look. She, in turn, just shrugged and mumbled that she would make some tea…and then was already gone.

"Yeah…sure." I then gave as an answer and gestured to the empty seat on the armchair, opposite me. She nodded slightly and sat down.

"You…probably know why I'm here…?" she began.

"Not really. I'm surprised that Molly's protective charms didn't tear you apart. She doesn't let anybody in or out." I retorted.

"Yes…it was quite difficult…but with a broom you can do everything. Anyway…I wanted…I wanted to apologize."

"Not again…"

"No, please listen! I know you must be sick and tired of excuses…but I never said a single word to you. Not back when everything began, never. And this time…I felt particularly bad. So please…let me explain…I want you to know what happened…as I know that you and Fred don't talk at the moment."

"He already explained enough for me to get the situation. You met to chat; I saw you embracing each other and overreacted."

She stayed silent for a few seconds, frowning. "Yeah…in general it's like that. Even though in my opinion you didn't overreact. Not when you think about the past." She sighed, then continued. "Hermione…believe me or not, I had second thoughts about meeting Fred even though he was engaged to you several times. I don't want to blame him for the mess we've made, not at all…as the real shocker for you was my fault."

I knew immediately which situation she meant by 'shocker'…the moment when I had realized that I had feelings for Fred…when Katie had told me that she knew it…

"I should have let go, I know. Probably I also should've stayed away from him…" she mumbled, a sad tone in her voice.

"No. You're best friends since forever. I wouldn't want Fred to never meet his friends again, no matter in which relationship he was with them before, you know." I said.

"Mh…nevertheless you've every right to be…jealous or overreacting. The first few weeks with Oliver were strange…even though we had been in a relationship before; back in…uh…I think it was your third year. I wanted back the past…until I received a letter from George. He told me that you got along better and I realized that the things that happened were good…probably the best for him, for you…for everyone.  
>Now…some days ago, Oliver told me that Fred helped him with training and stuff and that the twins and also Katie would miss me. So I came for a visit but only found Fred. He said that George would return in a few minutes and that the shop would stay closed until then."<p>

I only blinked several times and listened to what she said. In her little pause, I nodded and mumbled, "Then you went to the backroom to talk."

"Exactly. I told him some news about other friends of ours, how my stuff was going and so on. When I asked about you…" she let out a small, joyful laugh, "his eyes were twinkling. It made me smile…to see that he had so much fallen for you because after all…I knew that the two of you were a great match and that you were good for each other in general."

I somehow felt a little blush crawling up my cheeks. Fred's eyes had been twinkling…because of me!

"Well…and then the true Fred Weasley came out again. He teased me about Oliver and that I had also moved on…you know him. Mh…even asked me whether he and George, both, could be godfather to my first child whom I was, according to his joke, already expecting."

Her voice made me grin, her expression and gesture to her stomach (which hadn't changed at all since our last meeting) brought out a little giggle from me.

"Yeah…now you know how we spent the time in the backroom. When you came in, we were simply saying goodbye and that we were glad for the other. I then had intended to talk to George a bit and then to Katie…but in the end I just ran away after I've seen your reaction. And yes, our embrace really got a bit tight but this is probably just because…"

"You hadn't seen each other in ages. I understand this. Now even better."

"I hope you're not mad."

"Not at all…no longer at least. You know…if it wasn't for Molly's charms and the locked fireplace, I would've already talked to Fred."

"I see…you could fly out with me." she offered, smiling.

"Uhm…no, thanks…you know I don't fly. I'll try to talk to him after the ceremony."

"Hope so. I'll be there, too, don't disappoint me!" she winked at me and then stood up.

"I'll try my best. Thanks, by the way. It was good to finally talk to you."

"No problem. Bye, Mione…may I say 'Mione'?"

"Sure. See you then."

Fortunately, Ron's and Luna's wedding was not far away any longer. The time did pass quite slow but way faster than I had thought. In the morning of the great day, everyone was already on fire like we would be attacked every second. Well, as every time when there was a marriage.

Ginny and I helped Luna to get into the dress, to get her hair into a nice style and so on. Her usually dreamy appearance was stressed and troubled today. At least until she was ready and everyone else was as well.

By the way, we had decided that Ginny, as Maid of Honour, would be wearing the bluish dress while the bridesmaids – including me – would be wearing the bronze ones. And I really have to admit that they were really pretty again.

At two o'clock pm, the fireplace was released and all protective charms which kept us inside the last few days were removed as well so that the guests could arrive…which they actually did quite fast then.

Within only an hour, the great pavilion was full. Everyone was there. However, I hadn't had the chance to catch a glimpse of Fred before the ceremony started.

Accompanied by an unusual sound and led by her father, Luna slowly made her way towards the pedestal on which Ron and his Best Man Harry were already waiting. The youngest Weasley son's gaze told everything you had to know on how he found Luna today. Stunning, beautiful…all of those adjectives were reflected in his eyes and you could see how happy he was today.

I thought about how Fred would react on me, dressed as bride. There wasn't much time left until we would also marry…

The ceremony passed by quickly and – I have to admit – almost unnoticed by myself. I mean…I did pay attention when they said 'yes' and when they were allowed to kiss each other for the first time as married couple but everything else…was not quite important to me. I had spent the rest of the ceremony arguing with my inner self about whether I really was brave enough to talk to Fred or whether I would chicken out.

The official part was followed by cake and coffee, as always. I was sitting on a different table than Fred, George and Katie did…probably on purpose. I think Ginny did this so that I wouldn't get hurt again. Well…she couldn't really know that exactly this was hurting me, could she?

Once again, Molly had done the best cake ever and within a few minutes, everyone here was content and thoroughly filled. After a short break to regain halt and energy to stand up and move, Ron and Luna danced together. I actually did hardly remember that he danced that well. I knew he could if he wanted to but not that he could dance like that.

Just minutes later, almost everyone was dancing. George and Katie joined in as almost last couple, leaving Fred alone on their table. I only watched the other people and denied Harry's offer to dance to the next song.

**~Fred's POV~**

To my own shame I have to admit that I had hardly spent attention on my brother's wedding ceremony. I had watched Mione on the other side of the pavilion, totally amazed by her beauty.

Cake was delicious as always but then everyone started to dance…again. Those dances on marriages already had caused problems in the past…but had also solved them. When George and Katie joined in as well and left me alone, I glanced over to Hermione who was also sitting alone on her table. This might be the chance, I thought and so I stood up and walked towards her.

"Would you dance with me?" I asked when I stood right next to her. She seemingly hadn't noticed me until I asked this question.

Jumping slightly, she turned her head towards me and her eyes locked with mine for a few seconds. Then she smiled a little bit, nodded and took my pre-offered hand. I guided her to one of the rare rather free places.

There I put one hand on her back and she in turn put her hand on my shoulder. We stood very close and my heart was pounding so fast and loud that I feared she could hear it.

When the next song started, we also started dancing.

While doing so, we never looked away from one another. You don't know what a great feeling erupted from my heart just because of her beautiful eyes. They showed joy…at least partly. On the other hand, there was also concern. I wondered why she was concerned and if she was still angry. Probably not or would she have accepted my offer when she still was? I didn't know, I would never know.

Way too soon, the song ended and Hermione's hand retreated from my shoulder. She gave me one last…yearning look before she turned first her head and then completely away. She wanted to leave again…but this time I wouldn't let her. Mom's bloody rule to stay away until the wedding had already kept me from her much longer than necessary.

I grabbed her wrist before she was too far away and pulled her back to me. The expression on her face was puzzled and kind of shocked at the same time when I held her close to me.

"I'm so sorry Mione…" I mumbled, not quite sure if really any sound came out of my mouth. And before she could tear away again, I bent down to finally catch her lips.

It was just a short but tender kiss. She actually even responded slightly and I could tell that I had hundreds of thousands butterflies in my stomach. No one around us seemed to take notice of us…fortunately.

Resting my forehead against hers, I let the butterflies guide my next step…and whispered, "I love you, Mione. I don't want to be without you any longer…"

She leaned back the second my voice was gone. Her eyes were widened…in shock. But not a negative one. I could tell from the twinkle in her chocolate eyes…and from the smile that appeared on her lips.

One moment later, she suddenly threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly…but didn't say anything. She also didn't need to but as I'm still Fred Weasley, I couldn't resist…

"You know…now it's your turn to say something…"

And yet again, she leaned back. Just as far as she needed to look into my face. "It's obvious, isn't it?"

I grinned slightly. Somehow it was, yes. "Mh…you're still mad and want to choke me now that no one's looking?" I asked jokingly.

She shook her head in response, leaned up to me and whispered, close to my face, "No Fred…I love you, too."

It didn't take long until at least my family noticed that we were back on good…perfect terms. We went on dancing together until George started this 'change of partner' thing again. At that time, we decided to leave the pavilion for a few minutes in which I once more explained the whole situation because of which we had had this bloody argument. She accepted my excuse, saying that Angelina had already talked to her about this and that it should be part of the past and thus no longer important.

When Ron's marriage was over, Mom already started stressing herself about our wedding even though there were still two weeks between today and our great day. Two full weeks!

…


	19. Married at last

**Author's note: **Well, well...there's the last chapter before the epilogue...damn it, it makes me sad! o.o''''

It's a short one but I somehow think it's sweet as it is. I hope you'll like it ^^''

Thank you very, very much for reviews, alerts and favs as always ;)

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing but the story. All characters and the world belong to J.K. Rowling**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

_-Married at last-_

_**~Fred's POV~**_

I should get to know that two weeks were NOTHING. They passed by so quickly that I was completely shocked when one evening Hermione was packing a trunk. I really wondered if I had done something wrong but she smiled at me (she probably read my thoughts) and said that she would leave for the Burrow tomorrow afternoon as the day after tomorrow was the day right before our wedding and I was not allowed to see her then.

I pouted after this answer but my Mione knew how to cheer me up again. A cup of hot chocolate and a good film in the evening and the bad thoughts about the next two days were gone.

Do I have to mention that I didn't want to let her go into the fireplace and thus follow Katie to the Burrow the next day?

Anyway, the last day as unmarried man was exciting somehow. The whole lot of my brothers as well as Harry turned up to celebrate. And, believe it or not, I chose not to drink too much firewhiskey as I had to get up very early the next day…and of course because I didn't want to have a hangover on my own wedding! Whereas my brothers…well, it would be their own fault when they didn't feel good…

As destiny plays, George and I overslept. We therefore decided to transfigure the sink into a second shower so that we wouldn't have to wait for the other one. I felt totally reminded of the hours before my first date with Hermione. All the stress…and then there was only one socket!

We were way too busy…that's why we didn't think about using our wands to get it, I think. After about half an hour, we finally found it…behind George's wardrobe…however MY socket found its way behind HIS wardrobe.

From time to time I wondered how Hermione was doing now…

**~Hermione's POV~**

Now I knew why I was always afraid of getting married. The chaos before everyone was ready and the fact that you were always searching for something…it was horrible! I've never realised this fact when Luna or Katie got married. Now that Ginny was fumbling with my hair while I was still searching for my shoes and my earrings, I could understand everything.

"Ginny, please! Just one moment, one of the earrings has slid beneath the bed!"

"Tell someone else to pick it up, I need you to stay still now or your hair will be a mess which I WON'T fix!" she retorted. She was short before losing her temper, I could clearly feel it.

"Okay, okay…calm down Gin, please. Katie, could you please pick it up?" I asked through the magically enlarged room. We had to do this because otherwise we wouldn't be able to get ready. As Harry and Ron had returned during the night and as Charlie had also come with them, it was hard to get everyone perfectly ready. So we had decided on enlarging two rooms, one for the male and one for the female.

And no, we couldn't have used the living room as Molly was working down there and she would probably hex us…even if it was my wedding.

An hour later, I was finally dressed and my accessories were also in place. Sitting on a chair, Ginny now took care of a light make-up while Katie was working on the redhead's hair. Everyone had worked on someone else I think. Phew…I hoped that Fred and George were more relaxed than we were…and that everything was fine in Diagon Alley…

Anyway, I have to admit that everything was worth it. When all of us were ready, the first bright smile of the day appeared on my lips. Katie, Luna and Ginny looked absolutely amazing. They had chosen a beautiful shade of turquoise (yes, I didn't choose the dresses for them) which matched all of them perfectly.

And then it was their turn to give me a wide smile…when they summoned a floor length mirror in front of me. I did know how the dress looked like, of course, I bought it. (A/N: feel free to imagine YOUR dream dress for her, I had way too many in consideration and couldn't decide at all ^^') I knew how it was like when I wore it…but I've never seen it together with this fabulous updo, the make-up and my accessories (earrings and a bracelet).

"No Mione, not now! Don't cry, okay? I'm not sure if I made it waterproof!" Ginny warned me. It was hard to do as she wanted me to…I was just too happy with the result they had created.

We only had to wait for one hour until the guests were arriving. As all the other brides before me, I, my Maid of Honour (Ginny of course) and my bridesmaids were waiting in the living room for our allowance to get into the pavilion. My father was also waiting with us. I was already clutching his arm, trying hard to keep a steady breathe. Godric, I was nervous!

I jumped when suddenly Molly appeared in the doorway, giving us the signal that they would begin in a few moments. Dad kissed my forehead when my future mother-in-law disappeared again. He must've sensed that I was getting even more nervous and wanted to calm me.

"Come on…everything will be alright." he whispered and a moment later, we started moving.

**~Fred's POV~**

Standing on this pedestal with no one except for the official and George was quite unnerving. My hands were shaking and I couldn't stop asking my twin to tell me the time while I was gazing to the entrance, waiting for my bride to come through it.

"Mate, only one minute to go; keep cool!" George mumbled into my ear.

"Easy for you to say, you've already tied the knot! And I warn you, don't dare to take revenge for my little show on your wedding!"

"Oh Freddie! Never would I do such a thing! What are you thinking about me?" he said, pressing his hand in mock hurt to his chest.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you, too, brother…nevertheless I can't believe you…"

I could almost feel his grin but before we could continue this little conversation, music started to play. The knot in my stomach was getting tighter and tighter…maybe this foreign language thing I had expected on our first date would happen today?

…No. Everything, every worry and every knot in my body disappeared. Hermione came into sight and it was…a breathtaking moment. She had chosen not to marry in white but in a light shade of beige. Her hair…this updo with some loose curls. And especially the smile on her face and the twinkle in her eyes…all those details which made her the most beautiful bride I'd ever seen made my heart skip at least two beats.

I tried to lock my eyes with hers but didn't succeed in doing so until she was almost right in front of me.

When they came to a halt, her father turned to me, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Take care of her, will you? She should be as happy as today for the rest of her life." he said and I could see how Hermione blushed because of that.

"She deserves it…so you have my word." I answered, smiling at both, him and Mione.

Her father nodded and finally laid her hand in mine. Phew…my heart skipped just another beat. As her hand was also shaking, I could tell that she must've felt the same.

What this official from the ministry said didn't matter…at least not to me. So I kind of switched off my attention and just took in every inch of my…now almost-wife. She blushed again under my gaze…but that was fine for me. It looked cute when she blushed.

The only thing I heard was when this guy asked Hermione if she was willing to marry me today and that she said 'yes' in a most brightly voice and with a wide smile. Then it was my turn to say my 'yes' and I tell you…it was one of the most wonderful moments in my life.

It was just beaten by the next two ones. The rings – George really hadn't done anything up to now – and our first kiss as husband and wife. A sweet, tender kiss which led to an explosion of butterflies in my stomach. My skin was prickling and I could feel goosebumps on both our arms. The people around us burst out into applause.

"Welcome to the family, Hermione Jean Weasley", I whispered when we had to pull back again. Mh…Hermione Jean Weasley…that sounds amazing, doesn't it?

She smiled again, brighter than the sun I'd say. And the next moment, she flung herself around my neck as she had on our first date. Ginny's expression on this careless action was priceless. Mom, Mrs Granger and Katie were crying.

The rest of our wedding was the same as on all the others. Cake, coffee, dancing. Oh yeah, our dance was – in comparison to the ones before – very lazy. We had decided not to waltz but to only swing around in slow, lazy circles. After everything we'd been through, this seemed perfect…to have something calm…and close. It was rather an embrace like anything else…

Only one additional thing was different…and this was my dear twin's present…and revenge so to speak. When it was completely dark outside, he bade all of us to go out for a little firework.

Well…it was a firework…which turned out to be kind of mean. Midway through it, the firework started to form words.

"I've told you so, haven't I?"

"Now we all see that I was right."

"But tell everyone again…"

"Was it really an INJUNCTION or a CHANCE?"

The two important words stayed in the air, waiting for my answer. I looked down at Hermione who was grinning. Our hands were intertwined, should you want to know it. Then I looked around and finally said: "Obvious, isn't it? It was a CHANCE!"

The moment I said my answer, the other word disappeared. 'Chance' also dissolved slowly but was replaced by two familiar figures. A silver otter with golden eyes accompanied by a fox of the same colours.

They glided through the air, spreading silver glitter which fell onto our heads. In the end, after their short 'dance' they met and 'sat together' so to speak. And above their heads exploded another firework, leaving the words "Just married, Fred and Hermione". The whole spectacle was followed by loud, long applause during which Mione and I hugged once again as tightly as possible.

Just married…yeah, I really, really liked the thought of being married now…with my love, Hermione Jean Granger… Thanks to the Ministry of Magic for their Marriage Law and for bringing us together…


	20. Epilogue

**Author's note: **So...here's the very last chapter - the short epilogue - of this story. To be honest...I'm just crying a bit because it's over but am kind of glad at the same time xD Well...everything has to come to an end, right? Now the only thing I can do is hoping that you'll like this piece of future xDD (More of my rambling to come after the story ;))

Thank you very, very much for reviews, alerts and favs from the last chapters as always ;)

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing but the story. All characters and the world belong to J.K. Rowling**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

_-Epilogue-_

**~Fred's POV~**

Hey everyone! Nice that you returned to visit us again but…to be honest…you chose a bad moment for coming. You know why? Well…my lovely wife Hermione is giving birth to our first child and she is…really charming at the moment. I mean…REALLY charming *cough*. But we'll come back to this a bit later, won't we? I think you want to know what happened in the last…bloody hell, almost three years!

* * *

><p><em>After our marriage – still the best day in my life so far – the whole family was…still in stress. Yeah, you remember, right? Harry and Ginny had to marry as well and this was only two weeks after our great day. <em>

_Yes, now I say 'only' two weeks because I had realised that two weeks were nothing…but I think I had already told you back in those days._

_Ginny was a great bride as well. As my little sister, she was one of the most beautiful brides in the world, that's out of question. It somehow did hurt when Dad gave her to Harry. Mom didn't stop crying until after the finally last cake. You know, I've had enough of cake after our wedding-marathon. Understandable, right?_

_Anyway, after Ginny had tied the knot as well, Mione and I went on honeymoon. It was a surprise from my side and was greatly honoured…if you get what I mean ;)_

_Where we went to? Well…France of course. I needed to know more about this country and of course Hermione had told me before that she would like to return to France for holidays…so I once again made her wish come true._

_When we returned back to our home, we had some discussions with George and Katie. About the flat of course. We all had the same opinion. It was nice to life with the others but there would occur problems sooner or later. When the first children were on their way at the latest._

_So we decided on changing our attic (yes guys, we actually had an attic above our flat) into a second flat in which Mione and I moved. Our own flat, can you believe it? It really felt good to…well…have your own household and everything…except for the fact that the work could no longer be split up into four parts but only into two. Okay, with a wand it's easy but Hermione also often had a phase in which she forbade me to use my wand for cleaning the kitchen or the bathroom…those were hard times…_

_Ah yeah, have I already mentioned that I had another present for her as well? Besides the honeymoon? No? Okay, so I'll tell you._

_I had asked McGonagall whether it was possible for Mione to return to Hogwarts to finish education. And our dear Professor actually said 'yes'. You should've seen Mione's eyes when she received the letter saying that she was welcome to return to Hogwarts and which books she would need for the 7th year. _

_However, she didn't send her answer to the invitation back immediately. We had a long discussion beforehand and another conversation via floo network with McGonagall. In the end, we found a good solution which satisfied everyone:_

_Mione would take her lessons and her tests in Hogwarts but would still live at our flat. She was allowed to use the Headmistress' fireplace to get to school every day. In this way we didn't have to wait for the rare Hogsmeade visits to see each other but would be together every afternoon._

_And I was a good husband! I even learned with her and gave her a lucky charm when, after almost a year, her NEWTS were to be sit. I even took those days off from the shop so that I could mentally support her the whole day!_

_What else is to say…ah yeah, of course she passed them with Os in every subject. No one had expected a different result…except for her of course. She had panicked again as she used to do in year 1-6…if you remember._

_You see, our first year together as married couple was…a bit unusual. We even couldn't really celebrate our first anniversary. Well…we celebrated after her passed exams and combined it with our (at that time already late) anniversary. _

_To the celebration itself, our whole family was invited to the Burrow (we didn't want to enlarge our flat so we had asked Mom and Dad)…but after the great dinner, the two of us disappeared without saying a word. I took her one last time back to Hogwarts…back to the Black Lake where we stayed the whole night._

_In this year, I also already became uncle twice. Ginny gave birth to her first child, a handsome little boy called James Sirius and Luna and Ron had a cute little girl called Alessia. _

_Congratulations to Ginny, Harry, Ron and Luna again! Your children are sweet little devils ;)_

_Yeah…you remember the rule that we had to have a child within three years, don't you? Well…as with our marriage, Hermione and I were quite slow with taking care of this order. But also not too slow. I mean…okay, George and Katie got pregnant before us…but only one month! _

_Mione shared that wonderful news that she was also expecting with me on the day of our second anniversary…and with this information, the day already was gorgeous and didn't need anything else. _

_But George and I should witness very soon that it was hard, very hard, to live together with two pregnant women. Especially when they got angry because of nothing…led by their hormones. _

_One night, Hermione even threw the toaster (another muggle-machine we possess) out of the window because it didn't work and then screamed at me to get a new one because she wanted to have toast immediately. _

_It was a time which formed us. Oh yeah…I already got used to getting up in the middle of the night because of my ball-bellied wife._

_I don't say that this time was only bad, no, not at all! You can't believe what a great feeling it is when your child kicks against the belly for the first time…and you as future father have you hand against the belly…_

_On that day I made another note into my little book of wonderful moments…which means in my head, yeah? Don't think I really wrote a book about those moments._

* * *

><p>Now you know what happened in the past. Two weeks ago, Katie had given birth to her daughter Fabienne. Such a sugar sweet girl! She looks like her mother, really pretty. But I think she might turn out to have her father's character…as her name was also chosen in…how did Katie call it… 'remembrance of his second name'.<p>

Anyway, now it was my turn to mime the victim of a witch giving birth. No…not only a witch but Hermione Jean Weasley – still love the sound of it – who decided on not to take any pain-stopping potion but to do it with every pain she could get during this procedure. And I was the poor guy whose hand was squashed to mash.

Fortunately you came to visit after they had taken her wand…otherwise it would've been quite dangerous for you…as it used to be for me. I'm sure she didn't do it on purpose but she had stunned two mediwitches when we had brought her to St Mungo's. Brr…still hate this place!

"Stop grimacing this instant, Fred! It's me who is in pain because of YOU!" she yelled for the third time in half an hour.

"Yes love, I'll try my best. It would, however, be easier if you didn't squeeze my hand like that." I retorted in my calmest voice.

"Oh I see, now it's AAAAAAGH…my fault…isn't it?" She shot me a dirty look and let go of my hand…of course just after the contraction…so my hand was already almost broken.

"Mione, no. Please, you got me wrong." I said, standing up from my seat next to her bed.

"I just want it to be over…" she moaned. Godric, she looked pitiful at the moment.

"You won't pass out as George did, will you?" Almost five minutes had passed until she asked this question.

"No, of course not. I'll stay with you." I answered, winking at her and taking her hand again. In addition, I placed a light kiss on her forehead.

She smiled weakly in response…

It took almost two more hours until the doctors said that it would only take few more minutes and that the real procedure would start now. I then left for a minute to tell everyone who was waiting outside – our parents to be exact – that my child would be there soon.

When I returned to Mione, it had already begun. My eyes went wide and I knew how George must've felt. But I had promised and so I walked to my chair next to my wife, took her hand again and suffered with her.

Then everything seemed to go very fast. I can't tell how much time really passed but it seemed to be only minutes…until we heard our baby screaming for the first time. Hermione relaxed right away and smiled weakly again. A tear of probably mixed feelings of pain and relieve rolled down her cheek.

Few moments later our daughter was given to Mione. Godric she was so beautiful! A beautiful little redhead…yes, you could see a little bit of red hair.

I kissed Mione's forehead again and whispered, "Thanks for this small miracle…"

"Thank you as well." she mumbled.

Someone suddenly made a photo of us. That was the moment in which I realised that my mother had come in, not caring whether a Healer or anyone else had allowed her.

"Oh Merlin! Fred, Hermione, how wonderful!" Mom said, bursting into tears. Within a second she stood right beside me and looked down at her new granddaughter. "She's so beautiful…how will you call her, dear?" this question was directed to Hermione.

She looked up at me, smiling. We had taken a whole night to choose between several good names for her…and eventually also decided on one.

"Rose. Her name's Rose Weasley."

"Beautiful. You won't mind me making a photo album of her as well?" said Mom.

We laughed and shook our heads and answered together, "Not at all."

* * *

><p><strong>End note: <strong>Sooooo...now _Injunction or Chance_ is finished once and for all. There won't be a sequel or anything like that (of course, why should it, huh? xD) I just wanted to say a few things now...hope I get them out right xD

First of all: Hope you don't mind my uncreative idea of calling her 'Rose'...you know, I just like the name and just can't imagine anyone else as Hermione's daughter xD AND it also has more or less a background (as have the names of Fabienne and Alessia). A silly one, really xD I made a HP neighbourhood in Sims 2 'long' ago...and there I more or less played all those couples...and their children just got those names...because I liked them xD

Second, and this is much more important: I want to thank EVERYONE who read this story very much and even more when you reviewed, faved and put this story (or even ME) on your alerts. It really means A LOT to me that you liked this story because...well...in my opinion a story is only good when people can and do enjoy it (of course). And a story is just as good as the people who read it make it. Because of all your faves and so on, I'm convinced that this story was a success for me and thus I'm very, very grateful.

Thank you very much for your great company through this story :)

And finally, I just want to announce that I actually don't really have anything to upload atm. I am writing on a Rose x Scorpius FF but it's not at all as far as I need it to be to upload it. But should you have ideas on e.g. Fremione you maybe want to share with me *cough* then feel free to do so at any time :)

Now...enough rambling. I hope you didn't fall asleep xD See you then, guys!


End file.
